Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit
by Fool Arcana Kaiju
Summary: It has been decades since the King of Monsters, Godzilla was last seen, and the Earth has been at peace ever since. Now, a new evil and an old rival threaten that peace. The Shobijin must entrust the 5 Spirits of the Kaijus who fought for the Earth and entrust them to 5 humans, become Earth's best defense; The Power Rangers. Will they succeed or will they fall? SYOC OPEN, See Ch.6
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, it's Fool Arcana Kaiju, and I'm back, and I'm trying something new here for a SYOC. This stuff has been done before, but I need to kind of separate myself from my two other other stories, but I do not know about this one, as this is some kind of thing to help me keep my mind full through the summer, but anyway, I'm trying my luck at a rather hard story. This is like a Power Ranger/Godzilla story, you'll see quite a few references to Godzilla, also adding in the twist of other giant monsters movies, kind of like Honorable mentions. The form and the rules of the story will be at the bottom, I'm also trying to stray away from people who has done this kind of thing before, so wish me luck and let's get this show on the road!**

 **Also, shoutout to my Beta Reader, Sans for being so helpful and helping me set up the story and put it together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Godzilla, they belong to their respected owners. Certain storylines, plot, and characters belong to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Destruction. That would be the best to word to describe how things were back then. This was thought to be the end of humanity, but somehow, humanity had a second chance. During the time of the Final Wars. The Final Wars were when an alien invasion happened. This invasion was the worst thing to happen to the world in history. In addition to that, several kaiju were unleashed onto or awoken onto the earth. Controlled by the aliens, the kaiju attacked the planet with no remorse. They ravaged the cities they were in and eliminating buildings and ending countless lives by the hundreds. The Earth's last hope resided in the Earth Defense Force. With the revival of the Gotengo ship, they had one final hope in the world, to awaken him. Earth's last defense and their final 'weapon' in hopes of stopping the alien invasion and the kaiju from destroying their beloved home, was to awaken Godzilla.

With the awakening of the Kaiju King, Godzilla went through and attacked everything in his path. His anger was aimed at the Gotengo, but they lead Godzilla through major cities, destroying the kaiju that were controlled by the aliens. Leaving very few kaiju alive. The final battle took place in a ruined Tokyo. Godzilla was facing his long-time rival for generations; Ghidorah, who had undergone a transformation, transforming him into the devastating monster X. Monster X was so being aided by Gigan, prompting the awakening of Mothra. Mothra took care of Gigan and even destroyed the alien mothership, while Godzilla fought off Monster X. Godzilla had the upper hand until Ghidorah, free of the aliens control, awoken into his true form; Keizer Ghidorah.

Godzilla and Mothra were easily defeated by this new form of Ghidorah, he mortally wounded the giant moth, and was toying around with Godzilla before delivering the killing blow. The Gotengo however used the last bit of it's energy and gave it to Godzilla, allowing the Kaiju king to regain his energy and strength back. Godzilla fought with all his might, was successful in throwing Ghidorah in the sky, out of the earth's atmosphere and into space. Thus destroying him. Godzilla headed back to the ocean, however the kings rampage did not stop until a few years later, when Godzilla fought against the EDF anti-Kaiju weapon: Kiryu, a weapon based off the original bones of the first Godzilla. With the help of two newly born Mothra Larvae, they were capable of pushing back the King of monsters, however, that came with a price. Kiryu regain his memories of him being the first Godzilla, and once the mothra Larvae had Godzilla wrapped in silk, Kiryu carried Godzilla, and plummeted, both himself and Godzilla into the ocean.

Due to this, the peace that the world wanted was finally happening, major kaijus returned to Monster Island, seeing no need to renew violence. Minor kaiju that still decided to cause violence were quickly destroyed by the EDF, some of them were captured, and this seemed to be the end of the kaiju attacks. Peace was ensured throughout the planet Earth.

 **~Present Time~**

King Ghidorah, the alien tyrant kaiju, a destroyer of worlds. How did this all happen to him? He felt strange. He was trying to remember what had happened, and how long has he been out. Then it hit him. " _I was gonna finished off that pest of a lizard, Godzilla, but then he somehow overpowered me?!_ " He thought, thinking about to the events that happened growling to himself. He get rather angry at the thought of how he was defeated by that lizard. Ghidorah slowly calmed down, realizing that he was feeling different than how he normally felt.

He opened his eyes and his eyes widened as he realized he was inside of something. Some kind of tube, but not only that his body felt different. He couldn't tell what had happen to him for he was caught in suspended animation. He tried peeking outside of the tube but he couldn't. The best he could do was notice two kinds of blurs in front of him. He could hear them talking about something or someone.

"How is his status doing, Lyon?" A feminine voice asked as she stared at the tube King Ghidorah was in. "Our leader wants to know, we need to question him." she said.

Ghidorah heard a male voice answer. "We still have a few more tests to run, ma'am. The emperor will have to be patient. We need more time to figure him out. After what happened last time, Ms. Datra." Lyon said back in a slightly annoyed tone staring at her.

She glared at him. "You had plenty of time to do research and experiment on him. We had him for several years. You remember what he looked when we found him?" Datra asked the male scientist glaring at him, "The Emperor gave him to you to experiment on and you estimated that around this time his body would be in perfect condition. The emperor wants him." She argued..

"These two, who are they? And what does this 'emperor' want with me?" Ghidorah wondered silently but anger overtook his curiosity, "Wait, she said several years... How long have they had me?! What did they do?!" He asked himself as electricity coursing through his body causing the tube to flash, and slowly begin to crack. Some of the scientist rushed to the tube to see what was going on.

"Sir, ma'am!" one of the scientists said turning to the two who were still arguing, "his energy levels have spiked, what do we do?!" he asked.

"We have to contain him, befor-" Lyon said as he was walking to the tube, before he was quickly cut off by Datra.

"Don't do anything." She said, receiving a glare from Lyon and the other scientists, and Lyon was going to approach her, but the tube cracked more as electricity flew out hitting various computers shorting them out as sparks few. The scientist ran, running to check on the computers while Datra and Lyon watched the tube, until finally, the whole tube was blast open, glass flying all-over the place as Ghidorah step out of the tube.

Ghidorah finally got a better at himself, his body, it had changed drastically. He wasn't his regular size. He was the size of them, he look more humanoid. His body had a more exoskeleton-liked look, the white exoskeleton look like armor, cover the top part of his body, parts of his arms and legs and his back as well, the back portion had long jagged spikes pointing out. His body still retained its gold-scaled look and it covered most of his body that the exoskeleton didn't. He didn't have his two other heads, remembering that the blasted lizard destroyed the other two. On his arms were two skull like dragon heads resembling that of his two lost heads. He had a long sleek black tail.

He stared ahead of him, walking forward looking at his face. Parts of his face were gone, his lower left jaw line, the upper right part of his face was showing a more skeletal look. His neck was much shorter, the rest of his face retained the golden scales, and he had two twin spikes sticking out. He looked at his claws and touched his face, his red eyes glowing with anger.

"What did you do to me!?" Ghidorah roared turning around facing Datra and Lyon, glaring at them with fury in his eyes. Neither of them answer, Lyon was shocked, but Datra on the other hand was smirking.

"Lyon, go tend to the machines. I'll handle our guest." Datra said, Lyon huffed muttering something before turning around and walking away from her.

Ghidorah getting a look at Datra. She had a rather long slender frame, she was a humanoid alien that seemed to be a cross between a snake and a lizard. She was purple in color, her body covered in scales, and she had darker patches here and there on her body, her hair was pink shoulder-length that resembles a bit like medusa. She had snake-like golden eyes that were piercing. She was wearing light armor that was royal purple with dark royal purple accents. On her side, she had a sheath that was royal purple that held a rapier.

"Answer me!" Ghidorah demanded and glared at her and he prepared to attack. Datra smirked, testing the king's patience. He had enough and Ghidorah charged at Datra. She smirked and reached down next to her for some kind of remote and she pressed the button, holding it down. Ghidorah froze in place, shaking tremendously, dropping to his knees gripping his chest.

"You honestly thought you could do that? How pitiful." She said staring down at him. "Now to answer your previous question, it is simple, we brought you back from that horrendous state you were in!" She exclaimed. "Now, I'll going to remove my finger from this button, and you won't move until I say you can. If you do, I'll put you in a worse state than that pitiful lizard ever did to you, understand?" She asked smirking. Ghidorah glared at her and nodded.

Datra released the button causing him to have free rein of his body. He stood up and Datra walked past him, "Come, the emperor has been waiting for you." She gestured for him to follow her out of the lab. Ghidorah reluctantly followed her. Exiting the lab they walked down an onyx steel-walled corridor, multiple candles hanged onto the each side of the wall to provide enough light for them to see where they were going.

"When we found you, you were in horrible shape. Your body was tattered and torn, multiple holes, missing heads, you were essentially dead, but for some unexplainable reason, you were still alive. Barely." She explained to him. "Of course as you can see, we couldn't bring you back to your former glory, but Lyon did the best he could." She continued to explain as they stoped at the steel door that was at the end of the hallway.

"What's behind this door?" Ghidorah asked and Datra opened it. The first thing Ghidorah noticed was that he heard multiple creatures, roaring, snaring, growling, groaning, the second thing was they were behind metal doors. Ghidorah looked at Datra and she smirked.

"This is our experiments room. The spoils of war doesn't have to be treasure or territory. Sometimes, they are the very people you captured." She smirked, and began to walk through the room, Ghidorah was getting a good look at what was around him, "you're lucky. You would have ended up like them if you weren't so… unique." she said. "Basically, they are sorted out through how strong they are and if they prove to be of any use, they get turn into unique monsters we mixed assortment of powers and DNA. We have a few hundreds in here." she said, "Others who are lesser, but have proved to be of some use, get turned into elites. They are weaker than the monsters, but they have their uses. If they have no use, well we DNA them to be basic foot soldiers." she explained as she approach the door at the end of the hall.

Ghidorah followed her, ignoring most of the monsters. The only one catching his eye had a unique cell. It didn't have a door, it had bars instead and inside of it was a steel casket with multiple chains. It had a peep hole but all Ghidorah saw was two crimson eyes glaring.

"Come on now, he hates to be kept waiting on important guests." Datra said opening the door and Ghidorah followed her down the corridor. "I'm quite surprised to be fair. I didn't think you would have talked or have any sort of thoughts but yet, you seemed to be more than a feral monster born to destroy everything. Highly intelligent." she complimented, causing Ghidorah to growl at her, and she smirked.

"You're lucky you have that damn button otherwis-" Ghidorah started glaring at her.

"Or what?" Datra retorted turning around quickly, "You would kill me? Then escape?" She asked and then laughed. "You wouldn't make it out of this lab in one piece. In case you didn't know, you're much weaker than your original state, so be a good obedient monster and things will go smoothly." she taunted reaching the door and opening it for the humanoid dragon, and they both walked in.

"This is the throne room." Datra stated as Ghidorah looked around the giant chamber. The room was solid black with several sets of banners that were blood red with gold outlines. There were multiple lights in the room, except near the end of the room. There was a red carpet that lead all the way down to the end of the room, holding the carpet down were swords with chains attach to the handles. At the end of the room, sat a throne, and someone was sitting in it. Datra walked down with Ghidorah and once they reached the end, Datra got on one knee bowing her head, while Ghidorah glared at him.

"I have brought him to you m'lord." Datra said keeping her head down, looking up slightly.

"Great work Datra. I would like to talk to our guest alone. Go check on our soldiers to make sure we are ready." The Emperor said, his voice was deep, stoic and commanding, the chamber only enhanced his voice even more. Datra nodded standing up and leaving the room. Once the door was shut, the emperor stood up from his throne.

The Emperor stood tall, his appearance much different than Datra's and bigger. He was very lion-like, he was charcoal black with a blood red mane, as well as his claws, the tips of his ears and his tail tip. His crimson red eyes stared into Ghidorah. If this was any other person, they'd be shivering in fear in front of the emperor. He had blood red markings on the right side of his face that went down to his neck, it looked like it branched out. The rest of the markings were hidden under his medieval-like armor. It was charcoal black with blood red accents, he had a cape attached to his shoulder blades of his armor, the outside was black while the inside was blood red. On the side of the emperor's throne was a giant sheath that was blood red with black designs on it. Inside the sheath, held his weapon, a giant claymore with a black handle, with a blood red lion on the end of the handle.

"Greetings _King_ Ghidorah, I am Emperor Leonis." Leonis spoke before sitting down again staring at the former golden dragon. "We have much to talk about Ghidorah. We have quite a bit in common" He said, his voice blunt and to the point and Ghidorah looked at him.

"And what would that be?" The dragon retorted glaring at Leonis causing the lion looking alien to smirk.

"Simple, the planet known as Earth, has escape my wrath too many times. It is being protected by that blasted moth and that lizard that stopped you before, you want your revenge. My spies on that planet have told me that them and some of their greatest protectors have disappeared, leaving them weak, vulnerable and easy to conquer." Leonis stated staring at Ghidorah.

Ghidorah looked at him, "and why should I help you?" He asked staring at the emperor.

"Simple," Leonis started "if their protectors should come back, we can quickly disposed of them, and bring you back to your former glory. You'll also get the revenge you wanted all those years ago, am I wrong?" He asked, "I'll even remove Datra's little toy, she had implanted in you. And give you freedom. All you have to do is help me dispose of earth." He finished smirking.

Ghidorah looked at Leonis thinking about him, he had been in that tube for so long, was it true about Earth's weakened protection? Most importantly, he realized that so long as he had that device in him, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So he just had to bide his time till the right moment. Ghidorah smirked looking at Leonis, "What do you have planned?" Ghidorah asked causing Leonis to smile menacingly.

* * *

Back on Earth. On the island known as Monster Island. The Shobijin, twin fairies, in charge of protecting Monster Island and the kaiju that live there, shivered with fear as they sense this new evil presence.

"Sister, do you sense that?" One asked turning to her counterpart and she nodded.

"Yes, I fear that it might be time for us to awaken them." The other said.

Her sister stared at her rather surprised, "Are you sure? This is a lot of power we are granting, if we do this." She said looking at her.

Her sister nodded. "Yes, we haven't been on even odds with the humans but we must now. In order to protect the planet Earth, we can't rely on their means to do it. We must use ours." She said and her sister nodded.

The two of them flew to a small pond and look into it. The water began to ripple slowly, showing a image of a deep cave. What it looked like wasn't impressive but what was inside was. In the middle, there was a pedestal with five stones in it. Surrounding it was five giant monsters, one was a giant moth, one a giant pterodactyl, one a mammal like reptile, one a giant dinosaur, and finally, the last was a much larger reptile in comparison of the others. They all looked frozen, hardened and the twin fairies looked at each other.

"Mothra, Rodan, Baragon, Anguirus, and ….. Godzilla, I can sense them, their spirit, they want to be awoken." One of them said.

"They will be. The five who will bond with their spirit, will be the ones to protect this planet from this upcoming evil. Hopefully this is the right choice." She said.

Her sister flew up to her, smiled and hugged her. "We can only hope at this point for the five." She said as they both look out into the night sky, hoping the choice they were making was the right one.

* * *

 **Helloooo everyone, welcome to my story, Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit, and this was the prologue to the story. Now, this is an SYOC and some people might have some questions for the story. But before I go ahead and show you the character sheet, I might as well go through a few things before showing you guys the character sheet to this story.**

 **One of the important things is chronological order of the Godzilla movies, so I'm going to lay out which Godzilla I'm using, and the order I'm going in. So the order is normal Showa to Heisei to Millennium Godzilla. Now for those who are Godzilla fans, yes I know technically, Millennium makes it so Heisei never existed, but I'm changing it, so if you remember Godzilla Jr. from the Heisei series, then congrats! Basically, I made it so Godzilla Jr. is the new Millennium Godzilla, Also GMK never happened. But for this story, the Millennium timeline is Godzilla 2000, Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus, Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla Against Kiryu, and Godzilla Tokyo SOS, after that, Kaiju have basically stopped showing up, other than the breach,**

 **Also, the story will be taking place in a new location, between Japan and Monster Island, called Klalmic Island. It was strangely an off radar island, till the Americans found it, but in agreement with Japan, they both use it. The island is very well made, and a mix of civilization. Multiple races live here, although 40% is Asian, 20% American, the rest multicultural. Most of the language is English and Japanese, but it is a really good place to live, and very developed. Of course, some episodes/chapters, the rangers will be in Japan.**

 **As for Monster Island, the island has grown in size since it was last looked up, it has been turned into a private tourist attraction, very few get in, but it has boundaries, mainly with threats that going off the path will reawaken the kaiju, who have been asleep for decades.**

 **I think that covers all plot things as of now, so let's move on to the SYOC portion.**

* * *

 **SYOC Rules**

 **This is important sidenote; YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW GODZILLA TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER. This is a power ranger story first, with Godzilla/kaiju elements. All the Godzilla and kaiju knowledge will be coming from me.**

 **1). No Mary-Sues/John-Doe, standard rule, make them unique, make them stand out, etc.**

 **2). I only accept through PMs, not reviews, review takes a lot of the fun out of the character, so please, submit your character through PMs and not a review. I will also have questions and maybe concerns with your characters, so PM would be helpful.**

 **3). Again, be unique with your characters, I want them each to stand out in their own way. Be descriptive, the more info you provide with your character, the higher your chances are of being accepted, I want depth, but don't try and make their story too sad/angsty, and avoid standard clinches, make them interesting.**

 **3.5). When describing personality, DO NOT do lists, I want sentences of your character's personality.**

 **4). I will be having other spots to filled for extras like EDF members, monsters, normal humans, etc. But as far as ranger spots go, submit 1 character, as far as extra's, you can submit more.**

 **5). This should be the final thing, but, I will not be reserving spots for people, take your time, between the time of now and when the next chapter is posted, that's when the SYOC for rangers will be close, as for monsters, extra, and villains, those will still be open. Also, I do have the right to refuse your character, and I hope you do not get upset at me about it**

 **6). Oh wait, one last thing, Have fun with your character, if you don't have fun, then how is the character fun? So please, enjoy yourself when making these characters.**

 **Slots-**

Black-Godzilla Ranger/Goji Ranger- Taken

Blue-Anguirus Ranger- Taken

Yellow-Rodan Ranger

Green-Baragon Ranger

Pink-Mothra Ranger

Silver-Kiryu Ranger- Taken

Red-Gamera Ranger

 **Form-**

Name:

Age:(18-25)

Kaiju Spirit/Ranger Color:

Occupation:(If any)

Sexual Orientation:

Nationality:

Face claim:(Pick a Actor that you think will fit your character)

Appearance:

Prefer clothing:

Personality:

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Relationships?:(Do you want them to be with someone or are they involve)

Family:(Explain a little bit about them)

Character Arcs:(The minimum is 3, I basically want like 3 episodes that are sort of circle around your character growth. This is required)

Other:


	2. Chapter 1: Awaken Your Spirit Pt 1

**Helloooo everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Kaiju Spirit. Here we are gonna start the story, and introduce our five heroes who will be taking on the forces of evil. First, I want to give huge thanks. I want to give huge thanks to those who submitted characters, unfortunately, I couldn't take them all, me and my beta reader; San, had a tough time deciding who should be in and who shouldn't, but at the end, we felt these five fitted the best. To those who did not get accepted, I am sorry, but if this story goes well enough, I might have a surprise for you. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: Power rangers and Godzilla belong to their respected owners, please support them if you can. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San,**

 **Enjoy the Story!**

 **Face Claims:**

 **Anthony L. Crux- John Boyega**

 **Jewel D. Nikkos- Bex Taylor-Klaus**

 **Aria Cho Song- Arden Cho**

 **Jordan 'J.J' Jones- Stephen Jones**

 **Eleanor Atwell- Georgie Henley**

 **Twin fairies- Rinko Kikuchi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awaken Your Spirit Pt. 1**

The stars dance across the darkening sky over Monster Island. The twin fairies clasp their hands together, closing their eyes, floating over the pond humming to themselves, the pond flashed and the twins look down at it, five colors were shown in the water; Black, blue, green, yellow and pink.

"Sister…" one asked looking up at her sister, and she nodded, and she looks back then, "all five of them are close to each other then" she said looking at her sister.

"Not exactly" the other one started, looking at the pond, while blue, green, yellow, and pink were all relatively in the same place, but the black one, was a bit aways from them, but was steadily moving closer.

"The blue one however… has a particularly strange energy to it, are you sure about this one sister?" She asked, and her sister nodded. "The kaiju want them, and in order to stop him, we must listen to the kaiju and their wishes, are you ready?" she asked looking at her sister and her sister nodded.

The two began singing softly, calling upon the energy around them, and a shiny bright light form in between them, slowly floating, before flying up and flying away in one direction, before separating into five separate lights, all going the same way, except one of them, which made a sharp left heading towards the boat that was nearing the island, while the other four flew to an island. The five lights dimmed themselves, and faded one, but not without leaving a little something.

* * *

The sound of a giant ship horn was heard as the boat slowed itself down into the pier. A young waiter was there, seeing the guest off the ship, "Welcome to Klalmic Island" he greeted, watching all the guest leave, or so he thought, and that's when he heard the light sound of music playing all the way near the back of the ship. The young waiter walked down to the back of the ship to hear soft rock music playing.

He was an african young looking man, from the man, point of view, he couldn't guess really how tall he was. His hair was black and was set in a faded style. He had a very average body frame, he had slight muscles. He was wearing a black shirt, he was laying on his red hoodie, using it as a pillow. He had on black cargo pants, they had multiple holes in them. He had his boots off, giving off a mild odor. He had a book on top of his face, and the waiter could hear him snoring lightly. The waiter look at him, and reached for the book, only to have his arm be grab quickly, causing him to shriek.

"God, has anyone told you your scream could break glass" The boy chuckled rising up yawning, letting go of the waiter arm and the waiter stared at him, "What?" he asked looking at the waiter.

"Sir, what are you doing, and who are you?" The waiter asked looking at him, and the boy looked around and noticed that the boat had stop, he slipped on his boots, and his book, and putting his jacket, before looking at the waiter. The wind picked up a bit, and something flew into the boy's bag without either of them knowing, and he grab his bag zipping it, and slinging it over his back.

"To answer the first one, it's called napping, look it up, it's great for people like you who have a silver spoon up the wrong places, to answer the second one, the name's Anthony Dorado Crux, and this will be the last time we ever talk", He said walking past the waiter tapping his shoulder lightly, and the waiter took one last look at Anthony, and saw the boy vault over the ship railing and landing on the pier walking away.

Anthony sighed to himself as he walked, being on this island was the last thing he was expecting for his summer, he much rather be exploring, but instead, he was house sitting for his adoptive parents. On his 20th birthday, Anthony was ready to set out on his own path, having being done with college, he was ready to get moving, but his parents wanted him to do something for him. His parents were always travelling around, visiting new and exotic places, but this place, Klalmic Island. His parents recently had a house built here, and they wanted him to watched it for them, while they were out, doing their business, because they couldn't officially own house unless a relative of theirs stayed at the house. To be fair, he had only accepted it just for the fact that he was going to be out of the house for a long time, just to be stuck in a different house. He hailed a cab, and got a ride there. The cab driver tried striking a conversation with him, but Anthony was in his owned world, he was staring out the window into the ocean, the salty sea air catching his nose, and he rubbed it sighing.

The cab ride wasn't too long, before the cab stop, he didn't really know the currently, but the cab driver understood when Anthony handed him the money, and he got out closing the door and watching the cab drove off.

He stared at the house his parents had got, for once, it wasn't too flashy, something he was glad, and walk down the walkway to it. He remember his parents told him that they put the key, and he walk up reaching into the light bulb socket and touching around, until he found the key. He slid it into the lock, unlocking the door, and walking inside. Upon walking inside, the lights turned on, and he looked around at the house his parents. There was two floors, looking around, the house had several rooms, he would guest, there was a living, kitchen, and a game room, and upstairs must be bedroom. He look forward to see his luggage in the middle of the room right next to the stairs.

"At least they were nice enough to send my stuff" He sighed rolling his eyes, as he walk to the living room, he looked at the black leather couch, before hopping over it and sitting on it. He grabbed the remote to the tv and turned it on as the news came on.

"Another story about EDF, huh?" He thought and open his backpack, searching through it contents. He pulled out a few books, they were books about exploring hidden lands or solving mysteries, those kind of books. He pulled out the basic bathroom stuff, he grab a small worn out journal, putting them aside, his laptop, his electronics, and his phone, putting them on the couch, he looked in the bag, and raised his eyebrow looking in.

"I don't remember this, when this get here?" he asked, reaching inside his bag, and pulling a ticket and a small gold coin out. It was small, but it didn't have much on it, he flip it, looking at the front and back of it, all it really said was, 'Admission to Monster Island, use the coin for entrance' it said, rather strange, what was more strange, it had his name on it, the font was dark grey.

"Monster Island" he thought, he had heard about the place, it was home to many giant monsters, but recently news has said that the place was turned into a tourist attraction, with restrictions that is, it was one of those, exclusive places to get in to, causing Anthony to smirk, he always wanted to explore the island, but it was expensive to get there. Looking at his ticket, Anthony suddenly grip his head groaning.

"...Please…. Help… us..." It said, he heard a voice in his head, he looked around quickly, and sighed softly. "I need to get some sleep, the ticket says the trip isn't till the day after tomorrow, so I got some time to kill." He muttered and got up, preparing for bed.

* * *

 **Morning**

"Aria, hurry up!" Her dad, David called from down the stairs, "I don't want you sleeping in this morning" He yelled up the stairs.

Upstairs, in her room, Aria Song was looking at herself in the mirror of her room. The mirror was standing taller than her, she was examine herself. Her long black was in loose waves, she was checking her eyeliner above her dark brown eyes. She was checking her mascara and her hot pink lipstick, making sure it was on correctly. She was wearing leather pants, had on a black and pink shirt, with a pink leather jacket. Aria smiled at herself, and put on her pink combat boots.

"Aria, are you done or what?" She heard her dad shouting, and rolled her eyes smiling, opening her door.

"I'm coming down dad, hold your horses!" she shouted back, she took one last look at herself, and nodded at herself, and walked out of her room closing her door, heading downstairs.

"Sorry it took so long dad, I was making sure everything was in check" she said to her dad and her dad smiled, "don't forget to grab the newspaper" she said to him, before walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah" her dad said, walking to the door that lead outside. Aria walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal, she took this time to reflect on her life. Aria had recently graduated from high school, she remember how happy her family was when they saw her graduate, being one of the top students of her class. It had became rare to see her brothers. She was the only girl and the youngest of her family, her four brothers had moved out or already move out, each having their own life plans. As for Aria, she really hadn't thought about what to do after highschool, maybe go to college, look for a job, she wished she could ask her mom what should she do, but she couldn't. Her mom died when she was only 3 years old, so she was mainly raised by her dad and brothers. Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad dropping the paper on the table and sitting down.

"Aria, guess what I found with my newspaper?" Her dad asked her and Aria raised her eyebrow looking at her.

"Decent dentist jokes to tell me?" She asked looking at her dad chuckling slightly, her dad lightly glared at her as she smiled, her dad work at a Dentist, and he would often try telling her a bad dentist joke.

"No, I think it from the hospital you volunteer for every Saturday" her dad said, and Aria raised her eyebrow again, she knew she helped out the local hospital by spending time with kids who had cancer, she was pretty good at getting a smile from them. Her dad laid down a ticket and a coin and she looked at it, grabbing the ticket and the coin, it was a ticket to get into monster island, the ticket also had her name in a slightly dark pink font.

"A trip to Monster Island, why would I ever go there, doesn't sound interesting at all, sounds like one of those places people talk about that it's cool, but really, it's boring and the complete opposite of what they said" she said to her father, a disinteresting tone in her voice.

"It's better than staying in the house all summer, watching wrestling and mma reruns" Her dad said to his daughter, and she rolled her eyes, "give it a shot Aria, it's a free trip, don't want to waste it, plus I heard getting a trip to the island is expensive, plus be nice to have you out of the house" He stated and Aria made a fake gasp, and sigh.

"Fine, I'll go on this trip, but in return, for one week, you can't tell me anymore dentist jokes or puns, deal?" She asked, and her dad look slightly hurt, but nodded.

"Fine, I promise, I won't tell anymore dentist jokes if you go on that trip tomorrow" her dad said smiling, and looked at his watch, and stood up. "I gotta go, thanks for distracting me from my newspaper" he teased and walked around the table and kissed her forehead, grabbing his coffee off the counter, and walking towards the door, "Be good, and don't destroy the house, love you!" Her dad exclaimed before closing the door.

"One time!" Aria yelled as the door closed and pouted slightly, a few months ago, Aria was practicing wrestling moves, being very reckless and accidently broke the lamp, and the window to her house, her dad was more surprise that she didn't destroy anything else.

Aria looked at the ticket on the table, "maybe he has a point, I have been coop up in this house for awhile, might be good to go out" She thought to herself, her dad did have a point, she was mostly spending her time at home watching wrestling and mma shows, trying to learn new moves and such. Aria had scholarships as well from her time in highschool when she was on the wrestling team, but she still had no idea if she wanted to start college or something else, maybe going to the island would be fun.

"The trip isn't till tomorrow, so it wouldn't hurt to watch a bit more wrestling today" Aria said smirking as she got up and walked to the couch, and turned on the TV.

* * *

Jordan Jones also known as J.J looked at himself in the mirror. He stood about 5'11", He was quite physically fit, however he had long and slender like arms and legs. He has a dark brown complexion along with almond shaped dark brown eyes. His hair is cut in a high box except he had it curled and has a black chin curtain. He had on a pair of khaki joggers and a black band shirt on, with a pair of black shoes. He headed downstairs and was thinking a bit about his life from back them up to this point.

Jordan was from London, but his family kept moving around a lot, so things tend to be hard from time to time, making it hard for them to be stable, but him and his sister still remain close and were rather positive, so long as they had each other. Things got bad for his family when his mom and dad split, thus creating a small fracture between his nice family. Him and his sister still stay closed till Jason gotten involved with a local gang from a place him and his family use to live it, trying to cope from the split in his own way. The gang took advantage of him and his sister confronted him on it, causing a rift between them. Once school was over for him, Jason and his sister ended up moving to Klalmic island, and they both found a place they could live in. Living in Klalmic island was a more open experience, and a positive one, he ended up getting a job at the local record shop, do to his love and zeal for music.

"You done yet bro?!" Jason heard his sister Jade call, and he walked out of the bathroom, heading downstairs looking at his sister. "Took you long enough" she said, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I was making sure everything was in check" He said, and his sister raised her eyebrow.

"Well, it's 9:15, you're gonna be late for work, so you better get going" Jade said to him pointing to the door, and Jason walk to the door, before looking at Jade.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked her looking at his sister and Jade shrug.

"Don't really know, I'll probably just clean the house, you just get to work, and stay out of trouble" Jade stated glaring at him, she never was going to let him live it down on what he use to do.

"Yeah, I know, i'll see you after work" he said, opening the door, walking out and closing the door. He was gonna begin walking, but step on something, Jordan looked down and raised his eyebrow, removing his foot, he noticed a ticket and a coin on the ground, Jordan picked them up examining them, mainly the ticket, which strangely enough had his name on it in a green font. He put the ticket and coin in his pocket, and began walking to work, thinking about the ticket.

"Monster Island?" Jordan questioned, "Ain't that the place that had been recently abandoned, I wonder if anything interesting is there" He thought as he walked, "I do have the day off tomorrow, might be worth exploring, hopefully Jade won't think I'm doing something suspicious" Jordan said, and checked his phone. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" He thought and began running.

* * *

Eleanor was taking a swim at the beach, she felt this was the best place for her to clear her head, or relax, near the ocean, whether it was on the pier, or on the sands of the beach, as long as she was on the beach, she felt a certain serene, a new peaceful wave for her, she felt, not as stressed as she was. She like coming here early in the morning, it was much easier for her concentrate. She laid adrift, letting the water slowly carry her as she thought about her life.

She was 21, and was currently a college student learning to be an english teacher. She was planning to teach english in japan as a foreign language. She was currently living with her mom, and helps tutors the summer students. Her father works in Japan, but he was dedicated to his job, so he rarely can visit her and her mother. Eleanor sighed and move upright, her light brown hair floating in the water, strands slightly sticking to her.

"Maybe I should do something else tomorrow.." Eleanor said to herself, "not like I could afford it anyway" Eleanor said looking into her own reflection in the water, her light blue eyes meeting the water. She wanted to travel more, mainly to Japan, but as far as funds went, she needed to save up for college.

Eleanor realized that she had been in the water for far too long and swam to the shoreline of the beach. She grab her towel, wrapping it around her hourglass figure.

"If only dad wasn't so busy" Eleanor said, and sighed and grabbed her bag fulled of clothes and walk to the bathroom to get change. After a few minutes, she walked out, wearing a plain yellow t-shirt, having on a pair of black pants nicely tuck into her black boots. She had on a silver chain, and on the chain was a ring acting as a pendant. She walked to over to her yellow motorcycle, and grab her helmet putting it on. She looked at her bike handle ready to get on, and raised eyebrow at what she saw.

Wrap around her left handle on her motorcycle was a some kind of ticket, and a coin. She unrolled the ticket, looking at it, it had her name in a dark yellow font. She raised her eyebrow looking at the ticket.

"How does this ticket have my name, is this some kind of trick?" She looked around to see if there was any kind of prankster. "Maybe it is real, but still, a ticket to a trip, who would leave something like this, on my motorcycle no less" She thought. It was a trip to Monster Island, which she heard has been deserted lately, which, it was very tempting to go.

"It might be worth going to, despite how suspicious this sounds and too good it is, I can't really pass this up, it is very much worth it, but I'll keep my guard up just in case" She said, putting the ticket away, and putting her helmet on, getting on her motorcycle, revving the engine, and driving away, getting ready to begin her day.

* * *

Nikkos Jewelers had been open since seven o'clock am. Which meant that the owners of the store had to get up early just to get there on time and set up shop to make sure that everything was ready for when the doors were officially opened to the public.

Jewel was currently in the back of the store, sorting through the boxes that had arrived last night and were unloaded by the three of them. Jewel had made short work of the boxes and had even offered to stay the night and sort through the boxes so that they wouldn't have to do it in the morning. To her annoyance, her offer was shot down by her older brothers.

So, now they were up earlier than they had to be to get done what they had put off yesterday to get it done today. Sometimes her brothers annoyed her with their constant need to keep up appearances.

With a huff, the girl sorted through the boxes, carefully taking the gemstones out and putting them in their respective places, so that if they ran out in the front they could replace them or go get one from the back of the store.

It was a lot of back and forth and repeated motions until she had finally finished. Three hours later. She finally turned away from the back room to head toward the door that separated the back from the front of the store. However, before she could things stalled and one of her older brothers came bursting through the door, bouncing on his feet like an excited puppy. All puppy-eyed and bushy-tailed. His neatly trimmed dark brown hair is disheveled. Golden eyes dancing and his hips swaying as he moves toward her, "Jewel, Jewel, Jewel!" he literally singsongs as he rushes over to her.

She instinctively takes a step back to avoid being run into. She raises a wary eyebrow at the tanned man. Sometimes she seriously wonders how he is older than her. He doesn't act like it. "Yes, Colin?" she asks voice heavy in wariness at what his him so excited.

"You got a letter!" is his response as he shoves the aforementioned letter in her face. She scowls at him and swipes the letter from him. "Did Coran yell at you to stop bugging him?" she asked not too surprised that her oldest brother would come in bugging her. He always did it when Coran got fed up with him.

"Maybe." He said and she didn't even need to look at him to see that the man was grinning wildly. "Figures." She muttered with small smile tugging on her lips. She ignored his probing puppy eyes as she carefully tore open the letter and pulled out its contents. She was greeted with a ticket to "Monster Island" that had her name on it in blue font and a coin. With a frown, she looked at the letter again and then flipped it so that she could see the back of it and saw no return address. It was just addressed to her with the shop's address on it. Weird. They didn't usually get mail at the shop.

"Oooh, what do ya got there, Jewels?" Colin asked as he easily leaned over her head, arms tossed around her neck in a loose embrace, as he leaned against again back, knowing that the girl could easily take his weight. "Monster Island huh? Looks fun. You should so go. Those tickets aren't easy to get."

"I don't know. I mean Coran won't let me leave and you both will need my help with the shop."

"We can handle things without you for like a day, Gem. You should go and enjoy yourself."

"Why would she need to go enjoy herself?"

A new voice interrupts the pair as two heads turn toward him, one raven haired and blue eyed and pale, the other brown haired, golden eyed and tanned. "Coran!" Colin cheered at the mere sight of his younger brother as he detangled himself from his younger sister.

A golden eye rolls as a tanned hand reaches up and brushes dark brown bangs out of his face, only to fall right back into place again over his right eye. "Look what Jewel got!" Colin replies as he snatches the ticket out of her grasp and takes three long strides over to his younger brother who is taller than him. He shows the ticket to his brother, grinning all the while.

"Are you sure this is legit?" Coran asked raising an eyebrow at the ticket.

"It came in the mail. We rarely ever get mail delivered to us here. Most of it is bills that we need to pay."

"I see." The younger twin turned his attention from the elder to his little sister. "Are you absolutely sure that this isn't a trap?" he asked.

"I am not sure if it is a trap, but if it is, you know I can handle myself."

A tanned hand ran through already messy hair. Coran sighed. "I know you can. Just… be careful okay?"

A nod is what she gives him. She knows that he's just trying to protect her. They were all they had left after all. It was just the three of them now. "I'll be careful." She promised, as she walked over to the brothers and took her ticket back from Colin who was still grinning.

"That's great you get to go, Jewels. Be safe when you're there and most importantly, tell us all about it when you get home."

"Will do."

"Good girl."

Coran facepalmed at the two of them, why were they getting all mushy? "Dumbass, she's not leaving yet. The trip isn't until tomorrow morning."

"I know that!" Colin was quick to protest.

"You sure about that? Cause it doesn't look like you do."

Colin pouted.

"Whatever. In case you've forgotten, we've got a business to run. Besides, we will be able to see her off tomorrow morning because she's still coming to work tomorrow morning."

"What why? We can just give her the day off."

"Everyone needs to pull their weight, right Jewel?"

"Of course." She agrees easily, because it's only fair that she pull her own weight too and she is more than happy to help out in any way she can.

"See!" the younger taunts the elder "She agrees with me. Now let's go. We're officially open for business in five minutes."

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

Anthony looked at his watch as he arrive at the pier, it was about 9:30 am, he look around, parking his motorcycle, grabbing a small bag. He remembered the pier from when he arrive here a few days ago, getting a look at it, to the left was the carnival. His parents had left him a bunch of pamphlets and guides to the island, his parents wanted him to do something while he was here house sitting, but he wasn't feeling it. It was quite big though, but he wasn't here for that, he pulled out his ticket looking at it, and turning to his right, which was the boat yard. His ticket said he was looking for pier 14. Anthony began walking, he had about thirty or so minutes before the trip began.

"Wonder why this trip is so early" he thought, it was odd a trip would be this early, on a weekday no less. He had a lot to think about for this trip but he was mainly thinking if their was going to be other people there with him, if so, he was hoping there wasn't going to be that many, he hated being in social situations, then again it was a weekday, most people are at work, so he might luck out and be the only one here. Anthony was walking looking at each boat number as he passed by, the piers seem rather big as compare to others. He stopped at pier 14 looking around, the boat was here, but no one else, the boat was a average boat, but it didn't look like a simple boat, it was light red and grey. Anthony checked his watch and looked around.

"9:35, crap, maybe I should have made that extra waffle, well, too late for that now" Anthony muttered to himself and leaned against the rope and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black locket with a gold lining in the shape of a heart with a skull on it. He opened the locket into it and sighing softly, he could be doing other things, but he has to be here of all places, watching something stupid for his parents. He sat there staring at the locket for quite a while, forgetting about time, he was caught up in his thoughts for about five minutes.

"I hope their trip ends soon, then I can get to looking, I got to find-" his thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of footsteps running down the boardwalk. Anthony put his locket away and look towards the sound and saw an african male running towards him, the male stopped right in front of Anthony panting slightly, before taking a deep breath and standing upright, getting a look at him, he looked around Anthony height, if not slightly taller, he also seem slightly younger than Anthony.

"Did you run all the way here or?" Anthony asked the male, causing the male to look at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I woke up a bit late, and thought I wasn't going to be able to make it" He said to Anthony regaining his breath, Anthony notice from his voice, he had a slight british accent in his voice.

"Well, what brings you here exactly?" Anthony asked looking at the male, and the african male reached into his pocket pulling out a ticket, and Anthony looked at it.

"Ah, same reason I'm here" Anthony said showing the male his ticket, "the name's Anthony, please to meet you" Anthony said sticking his hand out, he wasn't a fan of talking to people, but if he was going to go on a trip with this guy to the same place, he might as well try small talk, especially since he doesn't if they'll be the only two on this trip.

"Jordan Jones, my friends call me J.J, nice to meet you as well" Jordan said shaking Anthony's hand. "So, think anybody else will show up?" Jordan asked looking at Anthony, and the male shrugged.

"Don't know, just here to explore an island known for causing one of the biggest destructions of the world" Anthony said nonchalantly looking at Jordan. "What about you, what's your reason?" Anthony asked.

"It's a free ticket to a island, who could turn that down" Jordan responded nonchalantly looking at Anthony.

"A lot of people depending on how you look at it, it is a work day and considering the time, I was expecting to be the only one here" Anthony said looking at James yawning slightly.

The boys continue talking to help pass the time, until Anthony heard something, turning his head, prompting Jordan to do so as well. The both of them saw a girl walking up to them, and she stopped briefly, looking at them, she looked down slightly, and continue walking up to them.

Aria was walking up the pier looking at her ticket, she still wasn't sure about the ticket, but her dad wanted her to go, he said this would help find herself, and this would be the perfect opportunity for her.

"Still can't believe I'm doing this, I could be doing anything better" Aria scoffed as she walked, she looked up to make sure she was going the right way, and she stopped briefly looking in front of her to see two boys having a conversation, one was leaning against the rope and the other one was standing straight, from what she could tell, they were both way taller of her, although the one that was leaning against the rope seem to be a bit more on the lanky side as compared to the other male.

"Great, I figure others would be here, but" She stopped herself sighing, "it's just a simple trip, it could be worst" Aria said to herself and began walking forward heading over to the pier the two boys were staying at. The two of them had stop talking looking at the girl as she approached them.

She wondered how they were gonna act as she approached them, she also wonder if they would get along. She stopped when she stood in front of the two boys making some kind of disfigure triangle, all three of them were silent, looking at each other, until the one male on the rope spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, judging by your silent and willingness to be here, you must be here for the trip to monster island" Anthony said bluntly, surprising both Jordan and Aria as they both look at him at how blunt he was.

"What cause you to do that?" Jordan asked looking at Anthony and he shrugged.

"If we're all gonna stand here in silence, let's get the norm out of the way" He stated shrugging looking at him.

"I guess you're right" Jordan said and turned to Aria, "Well you know ours, what's yours?" he asked her.

"Oh, that's just about right" She said looking at Jordan and turned to Anthony, noticing he was eying her and she raised her eyebrow, "Is something the matter?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that the right look for exploring?" Anthony asked pointing out Aria tight clothing. "Also, don't need so much make up for this" He added looking at her causing Aria to glare at him.

"Here's some good advice for you, why don't you go fuck yourself, their is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" Aria exclaimed angrily glaring at him.

"Depends on how you look at it, you're probably gonna be constricting yourself, and are gonna turn into a drag from the group, and ruin your whole 'adventure', but in my opinion, everything is wrong with what you're wearing" Anthony said nonchalantly shrugging.

Aria took an aggressive step toward him, "Your opinion is going to end with you having a broken bone if you don't shut up!" Aria barked holding her fist up.

"That anger of yours ain't gonna do nothing with all these empty threats your prompting" Anthony stated looking at her causing Aria to growl at him.

"They won't be empty if you keep trying to push your luck!" Aria exclaimed glaring at him taking a closer step rolling up her sleeve. This began an argument of sorts between the two of them, with Jordan watching looking nervously.

"I wonder how long till she actually hits him" Jordan thought watching them argue, rather shocked at how unswayed or unintimidated Anthony looks.

"Pushing her might have been a bad idea, but I'm already in this, might as well see how far I go" Anthony thought to himself as he stared at Aria and her seemingly unrelenting rage.

The three of them however, did not notice Eleanor walking up, and she raised her eyebrow looking at the sight unfolding in front of her. She was watching a rather angry young female, talking, well practically yelling at a calm man, well as calm as he could be, and another male watching.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself as she began walking, she pulled out her phone checking the time. "9:55, 5 more minutes till the trip begins, maybe I should just stay quiet and wait, and not get caught up in… what they are doing" Eleanor said walking up and stopping a bit of ways away from Jordan to sit on a bench that was near her. Jordan looked at her, and was about to go talk to her, but one look from her gave him the message that she wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

The time went by rather fast, might have been because of Anthony and Aria's 'argument', but it was quickly ended by the sound of a gruff voice clearing his throat prompting the two to stop, and the both of them along with Jordan and Eleanor turned towards where the noise came from.

The sound came from a gruff-looking Asian man, he looked to be in his 50s, had rough looking black hair with parts of gray showing at the front of his hair. He stood taller than both Anthony and Jordan, his eyes were a foggy blue, and he had a black beard. He was wearing squared-rimmed glasses and he was fairly muscular. He was wearing a black shirt with pants and boots and he stared at the four of them, before turning towards Anthony and Aria.

"You two argue like a typical married couple" The man said before giving off a small laugh, making Aria and Anthony looked at each and turning to the man both about ready to say something, but he holds his hand up looking at them.

"It's a joke you two" he said smiling softly at them going silent, everyone looked at the man for a little bit, till Eleanor decided to speak up.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked looking at him and the man's eyes widen and he chuckled softly.

"Where are my manners" The man said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm the captain of the boat you four are standing in front of, I'm suppose to take five lucky winners on a trip to monster island" He said smiling, "Captain Cyrus at your service" He said smiling. "I'm guessing you four must be some of the winners" Cyrus said to them, and then he raised an eyebrow looking at them.

"Hmmm, there is supposed to be five of you, guess we have to wait for the last one to come" Cyrus said looking at them.

Anthony looked at the captain, and then looked at the other three as they all took a look at each other examining each others, they were probably thinking, what he was thinking. Why were there only five tickets, and how lucky they were to get them, he looked down at his watch checking it, it was 10:02 am.

"I'm gonna get the boat prep up, and will all get going as soon as the 5th ticket gets here" Cyrus said walking to his boat.

"How long will we have to wait before we say too bad, so sad about the fifth person showing up?" Aria asked putting her hands on her hips looking at Cyrus.

"As long we can young lady, this is a experience of a lifetime, no one should miss out on this" Cyrus said looking at her, walking to the back of his boat and getting on it to check to make sure everything is in check.

"If that was the case, I could have stayed home and slept in" Aria grumbled to herself.

The four of them stood all in a collective awkward silence, what felt like five minutes, felt like a hour or two to some of them. Anthony sighed, looking at them, and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention and they all look at him.

"Well, while we're waiting for the fifth person" he started, he hated being the center of attention and even more so having people look at him, but he figure they all would not talk to each other, unless someone started it.

"Guess we should start off with introducing each other" Anthony said, and cleared his throat again, feeling grow dry. "My name is Anth-" He was quickly cut off at the sound of someone running, and he gave a relieved sigh as he turn, along with everyone else to see who was running up.

"Well, they sure know how to take their sweet time getting here" Aria said crossing her arms.

The one running up, who they all assumed was the fifth ticket holder, She was the shortest one to be here out of everyone. She stopped in front of them panting heavily.

"Sorry… Late...brothers... " She said in between breaths trying to catch her breaths.

"Well, took you long enough" Aria said causing the girl to glare at her, and Anthony sighed.

"Well, I guess introductions are due", Anthony said catching the attention of everyone else as they turn to him. "I'm Anthony Cruz, it's nice to meet you all" he said, forcing out that last part.

Everyone look at each other, till the slightly panting female spoke up next.

"I'm Jewel, Jewel Nikkos, a pleasure to meet you all, will some of you" she said looking at everyone before eying Aria, making the girl glare at Jewel.

"If you want have something to say, say it to my face or with your fist!" Aria said approaching Jewel, and Jewel did the same approaching Aria. Eleanor stood up, the taller girl standing in between them staring at both of them, she gave both of them a stern gaze, causing Jewel and Aria to stop glaring at each other, and they turned their backs to each other and Eleanor sighed before looking at Anthony.

"Eleanor Atwell, it's nice to make your acquaintance" Eleanor said giving them a slight soft smiling.

Jordan decided to go next clearing his throat, "I'm Jordan Jones, my friends call me J.J, I guess you guess can use either or" Jordan says shrugging looking at them, and everyone turns to Aria, waiting for her to introduce herself, despite the fact how she wasn't feeling it, but she sighed in sight frustration looking at them.

"I'm Aria Cho, despite not liking any of you so far, it's nice to meet you" She said crossing her eyes, keeping her back turned to them.

The five of them stood there looking at each other, except for Aria, who still had her back turned, and Cyrus walks out from the boat and looks at them.

"Well then!" He said smiling catching their attention, "I see all five of you are here, now then, before we get this show on the road, I would like to see your ticket and coin you all received" He said with a smile looking at them.

The five of them reach into their respective pockets pulling their ticket and coins out, and Cyrus takes a look at each of them, noticing the colors. Anthony's having black colored font, Jewel having blue colored font, Jordan having green colored font, Eleanor having yellow colored font, and Aria having pink colored font. He grabbed the tickets putting them away in his pocket and smiling.

"Do we need to give you our coin too?" Eleanor asked looking at him and Cyrus shook his head.

"The coins are something you all want to hold on to, never know when a coin can save your life" Cyrus said chuckling as everyone raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Okay everyone, climb aboard, we got a awhile before we reach that island ahead of us, so get comfortable or take a nap" He said smiling, and the five of them shrugged, getting on the boat one at a time, and Cyrus looks at them and his smile disappears.

"I hope you two are confident about them, they all most certainly have some things to work on" he said before walking onto his boat, and starting his boat, as it slowly began leaving the island.

* * *

The boat ride there wasn't exactly exciting, Anthony spent most of his time checking his old journal, Aria was napping, Eleanor was enjoying the ocean view, Jewel was in the back of the boat keeping to herself, and Jordan was relaxing against the railing. The trip was about two or so hours. Anthony ended up going up and walking out to the front of the boat seeing Eleanor, walking to the front, and he notice the island was in view, he was pretty surprised by its size.

"Wow, when they said the island grew in size, they weren't lying" he said catching Eleanor attention as she looked at him, but she looks back at the ocean, and Anthony sighs looking back at the ocean as well.

It didn't take long for the boat to reach the shoreline, except instead of stopping at the front of the island, the boat made a right turn, making its way around the island.

"Hey!" Jordan called to Cyrus catching his attention, "Aren't we supposed to be going to the shore, that is on the other side?" Jordan asked, and Cyrus shook his head keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

"This is a secret entrance I found awhile back, it's simply amazing!" Cyrus exclaimed as the others look at each other. The boat made another left, and the boat enters the huge cave.

The cave, was rather big in size, but Cyrus wasn't wrong when he said it was amazing, the cave has stalactites at the top that were giving off a radiating blue glow, dancing off the water, giving it a rather reflective look, a beautiful calming look, the soft drips of the water coming from the stalactites echos through the cave.

"Wow" Jewel was the first to say something breaking the silence as she admired the beauty of the cave.

"Yeah, this would almost be worth the ride" Aria said as she looks around as well, admiring the cave. Jordan and Eleanor were admiring it as well, she looks over at Anthony to see he was writing something in his journal.

They were all interrupted by the sound of the boat coming to a halt against a slightly rocky surface, knocking them all down.

"We're here!" Cyrus announced as everyone grumbled and groaned and stood up, and he pointed to a light that was away from them.

"That will take you to a path, and then you are all free to explore the island," Cyrus said smiling.

"You aren't coming with us?" Eleanor asked looking at him and Cyrus shook his head.

"Nah, I've explored this island a few times, you all seem old enough to take care of yourself, just stick together, and you all should do just fine" Cyrus said looking at them, they all questionably look at each other and all started walking off the boat.

"Great, now I have to stick with you all longer" Aria complained as she got off the boat, Jordan following right after her.

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and you'll mysteriously get lost and we'll never see you again," Jewel said, a hint of it being sarcasm, and another hint of it being serious. Jewel got off the boat, and Eleanor follows her next.

Anthony was last to get up and move to the edge of the boat, but felt Cyrus tap his shoulder and he turned around to face him with a smile. "You seem the kind of guy who enjoys adventure, and making memories" He said and Anthony gave him a rather dull look.

"Adventure, sure why not, making long term memories? Nah, especially not with these people" Anthony deadpanned looking at him and the old man smirk at him.

"Well, the path splits, about a good 30-minute walk, you'll find something rather interesting if you take the left path, and it'll have something to do with your coins" Cyrus said with a small smile.

"What is it? A boring souvenir shop where I can buy a crappy mug with my name misspelled on it?" Anthony asked and Cyrus gave a laugh.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it, also, anything electrical might not work here, the island gives off electromagnetic waves" Cyrus said smiling, and Anthony look at him and grab his small bag, before jumping off the boat, and notice the others had walked off without him and sighed and made his way to catch up with them.

Anthony walked out of the cave as the sun light flash down on him, he moves his hand up above his eyes, looking at the others as they stood in front of him.

The five of them were looking at a rather lush and full forest with beautiful looking trees and bushes, very green, and full of life. It was very hard for them to look through the forest, but lucky for them there was a dirt path for them to follow. They all look at each other, and back to the forest, before Anthony walk forward, moving passed the others and walking forward.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked looking at Anthony and he turned towards them.

"I'm gonna keep moving, as nice as it is to stay in one spot, I prefer to explore this island, as much as possible, plus, we're all gonna be stuck with each other for awhile, so might as well stay ahead of the group" Anthony stated shrugging and began walking.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Aria yelled as he walk.

"Nope, just hoping to find adventure!" Anthony shouted back and continue to walk, everyone else except Aria look each other and shrug, and they all began following Anthony, and Aria sighed following as well.

The five of them walk through the forest looking around, they all try talking to each other, but none of them could really see eye to eye with each other, that and Anthony teasing Aria about her height. The only thing they find out really from each other was Jewel was the youngest of them, and Eleanor was the oldest. After awhile of walking, they stop at an intersection, it had a sign, one pointing left and one pointing right. Anthony look at the sign, the left one was rather crooked and look slightly broken, and worn out, while the right one look perfectly fine.

"So, who wants to go which?" Aria asked looking at everyone and at the sign. Anthony was thinking about what Cyrus said about the left path. Anthony look at it, thinking for a minute.

"I say we go left" Jewel said catching their attention, "seems more fun" she said shrugging.

"Are you sure about that?" Eleanor asked, the older woman stepping up, "wouldn't the right path be the better choice, for you know, living?" Eleanor said to them.

"I have to agree with Jewel, the left one seems more fun, plus we are here for hopefully the adventure of a lifetime, so let's go left" Jordan said looking at them agreeing with Jewel.

"Adventure of a lifetime?" Aria asked looking at him, and gave a mock laugh. "The crappy boat we came here on, our very odd suspicious captain, yeah, this is totally an adventure of a lifetime" Aria said full of sarcasm. "We're going right, I rather get this trip over with, and go home" Aria stated looking at them.

The four of them were about to start an argument until they heard a whistle and they all turn to the left side of the path to see Anthony a ways away.

"You guys should come see this!" He shouted motioning them to come over to him, they all look at each other, and made his way over to him. Once they all made it to where he was, Aria walked over to Anthony grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her height.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't break your nose?" She asked harshly tugging at his collar.

"Well, besides giving me a cramp, I just went with my gut, also because of that" Anthony said pointing to his left, and Aria looked that way and let go of his collar, and she look at everyone else was looking at.

In front of them was a giant temple, from the way it look, it was practically in ruin, with parts of it fallen off, covering in vines and grass, opening to it was practically busted open, above the entrance though, it had a symbol of the moth on it. They all walk up to it looking at it, Anthony and the others looking around, before Jewel decided to start walking to the entrance and Anthony followed her, and soon Jordan and Eleanor follow suit.

"Are you seriously going in there, when we don't know anything about it?" Aria asked looking at them, and Anthony and Jewel shrugged.

"You can stay out here by yourself if you like, while we all go explore. It is not our fault if something bad happens to you" Jewel shrugged as she headed inside, and Aria gave a frustrated sigh as she follow them.

Inside the temple, there wasn't much to look at it, just like the outside, it had vines, cracks in the seeing which the sunlight would shine through. The five of them look around, walking around, exploring the temple. It had three separate hallways, and Eleanor decided to go down the middle one.

"Hey!" They all heard Eleanor called, "you all might want to see this!" She called, and everyone turned to where her voice is coming from and they all headed over to where her voice was coming from and they all headed over to see what Eleanor found.

Walking down the hallway, there was multiple tough to make out carvings and text, Anthony pulled out his journal writing down the text, or the ones he was able to make it.

"How long do you think this has been here?" Jordan asked as they walked through the hallway.

"Most likely dates back to a few hundred years, at least, it could have been here longer than that, depending on who the natives are" Anthony spoke not looking up from his journal as he wrote in it.

"Do you think there would still be people living here?" Jewel asked him and Anthony shook his head.

"Maybe, if this island didn't experience all those nuclear testing a few decades back, but even so, it most likely became isolated before that" Anthony said looking up from his book and walking into the room Eleanor had found.

The room was very circular looking, it had torches hanging to give them a decent lighting. In the middle of the room was some kind of middle tower in it. On the walls of the circular room where roughing carvings, or poorly made, but each of them had some kind of creatures on it. They were looking at a old assortment of carvings, there was a blackish-greenish odd-looking lizard with jagged dorsal fins, his carving had a black outline. The next one was a gray dinosaur with spikes decorating his back, he had a blue outline, the next one was another dinosaur, except this one had a reddish color and had a horn on his head, and had a green outline. The next one look to be a red pterodactyl that had a yellow outline. The final one was a very detail looking moth with multiple colors being used, it had a pink outline on it, all five of the carvings were in certain places, with the lizard being in the direct middle of the of the room. Below each carving had a name under them, Jewel walked up to each of them looking at them.

"Mothra" she read looking at the name below the moth like carving to the far right, and she proceeded to read the other ones, moving to the left to read the red horned dinosaur. "Baragon" She read, and then moving pass the lizard in the middle to the one next it, "Anguirus" She said looking up at the grayish looking spiked dinosaur, and move to the next one and look at the red pterodactyl that was on the far left, "Rodan" She read and made her way back to the middle, to look at the lizard carving, "and Godzilla" she finished.

"You don't see something like this everyday, glad we went left" Jordan said looking at them.

Aria rolled her eyes, "whatever, but I won't lie, this is rather amazing" She said looking around at the pictures, while Anthony was examining the middle pillar looking at it closely.

"What are you looking for?" Jewel looking at him, and Anthony ran his fingers across the pillar looking at it.

"These kind of things have puzzles" he said running his finger, and stop for a brief second, before walking around and smirking.

"Did you find something?" Eleanor asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, there is a hole in the pillar, a hole that points to each carving, so something has to go in there" Anthony said looking at them examining the hole.

"How about our coins?" Aria suggested, and everyone turned to look at her. "What? I just want our trip over with" She said crossing her arms.

"Okay then everyone pick a carving or something, and stand in front of it, and we'll each put our coin in" Anthony said looking at them.

"Who decided to make you leader?" Aria asked looking at him and Anthony shrugged.

"Nothing really, just being in these kind of things excites my spirit, I just like these kind of things" Anthony said showing a small smile, "So let's just do this and we can all be on our way" Anthony said to them, and they look each other and agree. Anthony stood in front of the Godzilla carving, Jewel went and stood in front of the Anguirus carving, Jordan stood in front of the Baragon carving, Eleanor stood in front of the Rodan carving and Aria stood in front of the Mothra carving. They all walked up, standing in front of the pillar, each of them reaching into their respective pocket and pulling out their coin they had with them. They all look at each other.

"Are we really about to do this?" Aria asked looking at them.

"Is this really worth it?" Eleanor asked looking at Anthony.

"Only one real way to find out" Jordan answered and looked at Anthony, and the both of them nodded.

"Lets do this" Anthony said and all of them took their coin and inserted them into the small hole, the coin fit perfectly, setting right in, and they all heard a clicking sound as the coins were put in. The step away looking at it, and the pillar started glowing and a light came from behind them. They all turned around and the carvings on the wall were glowing. The carvings fire a ray of light covering the five of them, and the room in a bright light, and what was going on through their minds was something neither of them were expecting. Going through their mind were imagines and scenarios of monsters fighting, not just any monster, they were watching the monsters from the carvings fighting other monsters, or fighting each other.

Multiple monsters appearing rapidly going through all their minds, causing Anthony, Jewel, Jordan, Eleanor and Aria to pass out.

* * *

 **'**

Anthony eye's opened and he shot up and look around to notice Jewel, Jordan, Eleanor, and Aria were there as well all of them opening their eyes looking around, was this a dream? They all look around their surroundings, they were back on Klalmic island, the skies were dark, the buildings were broken, destroy or beginning to fall, fire and destruction was all around them, that wasn't all, around them were bodies as well, people dead on the ground, buried in rubble. Aria eyes widen as she ran from the group and everyone turn to face her. Anthony tried opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, Aria stopped to see her dad lying there motionless, Aria shook him, but nothing, trying to scream at him, but nothing, tears welling up in her eyes. The more they look around though, things begin to get worse, just like Aria, the rest of them begin seeing their family members, on the ground motionless running towards them to call out to them.

Anthony was the only one who didn't see his, but, he was watching the clouds, hearing thunder, and then they all heard several loud thumps hit the ground behind them and they all turn to see what happen, and their eyes widen at the sight. They saw four giant monsters, not just any four giant, they were the four giant monsters from the carvings, all four of them seem to be bleeding, and in incredible pain, barely living, struggling to move. A loud screeching like roar was heard shattering whatever windows were still around and the five of them cover their ears looking to where the roar was coming from, to see 3 sets of crimson eyes appear in the dark clouds. There was another roar, except this one was different and sounded severely weaker, and from the clouds, a giant figure was falling, it was a large reptilian, it had charcoal black skin, its dorsal fin it had on its back were bone white, and were broken, the monster body cover bite marks and severely bleeding. Anthony watch this giant reptile, no, he watched Godzilla fall down hitting the ground with a loud thud, not getting up. The crimson eyes seem to move its eyes to at Godzilla's body and the monster in the clouds began roaring, except, it wasn't like a roar, it was laughing. The crimson eyes then set its sight on Anthony and his group. Anthony was gonna take a step forward, but stopped when saw some kind of humanoid lion was standing in front of him, clad in a black armor. He smirked raising his hand, and bringing it down pointing directly at Anthony's group.

The three red eyes flashed red and electricity coursing through them, before releasing three electrical looking beams at the group, striking them, the pain feeling as real as ever as they all silently scream while being shock. A voice was soon heard.

"This is the future of Earth, if you all don't want cooperate" a duo of female voices was heard and all five of them saw a bright light.

* * *

All five of them shot up gasping, each one of them looking around where they were, they were back in the circular room, in the temple on monster island, all of them look each other, making sure they were alive, none of them noticing the bracelets on their arms.

"Welcome" They heard, it sound like the same twin voices from their 'dream' and they all look in the middle of the room, to see the pillar was gone and in place two very tiny girls floating in front of them.

"Who are you?" Anthony was the first to speak up and the two little girls look at them.

"We are the twin fairies, guardians of monster Island, and you are, the Power Rangers" They said and everyone stared at them in shock.

* * *

 **And like that, Part 1 of this chapter is finally in the books. Hope you all really enjoy it. This intro was supposed to be a lot shorter then I had imagine, but a few weeks later, here we are with this. I'm happy to say that I am much more happy for this intro. I think I did switch between writing styles at several different times, and I'm sorry if things did confuse you. As you see by the intros, these are the three characters I accepted, me and Sans had a tough time looking through the characters, but some of them shined through then the rest, and at the end, these were the characters that I decided would fit the story. I also can't gurantee the next chapter wil be as long as this.**

 **Credit to my beta reader San child of wolves for Jewel D. Nikos, ThatKiddJordy for Jordan Jones, Bookworm101234 for Aria Cho, Depths of Silence for Eleanor Atwell, and finally my good friend for Anthony D. Cruz. So there is one more character, I haven't shown, but me and Sans love his character so much, so thank you Gambit Hawk for Mattew Oliver For those who didn't get in, I'm sorry, but I do have good news, if you want to PM me, and I'll tell you all about it. Also, if you want to submit side characters or monsters, I'll happily accept them.**

 **Now then, I'm kind of in a small pit, so for those who got accepted, I want you too PM me, for I have something to ask you all.**

 **Be sure to read and review, favorite and follow if you want, I greatly appreciate those of you, who were patience with me, I hope part 2 of this chapter comes out soon, but with school starting soon, I can not guarantee it, thank you all, and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 2: Awaken Your Spirit Pt 2

**Helloooo everyone, welcome back to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Kaiju Spirit. It's the 2nd part of the introduction, hopefully, there will be more action, and we will see the morph sequence, and our heros reactions to being power rangers. Thank you all, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As far as word count goes, I don't keep track of it. I just type till I think now is a good stopping point, so it might be longer than the recent chapter or it might be shorter. Anything can happen. Thank you for the reviews, and the wonderful characters. Now without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: Power rangers and Godzilla belong to their respective owners, please support them if you can. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San, and the authors who submitted characters, Enjoy the Story!**

 **Face Claims:**

 **Anthony L. Crux- John Boyega**

 **Jewel D. Nikkos- Bex Taylor-Klaus**

 **Aria Cho Song- Arden Cho**

 **Jordan 'J.J' Jones- Stephen Jones**

 **Eleanor Atwell- Georgie Henley**

 **Twin fairies- Rinko Kikuchi**

* * *

 **Awaken Your Spirit Pt. 2**

Aria was the first to react to as she heard what the twin fairies said, "I'm sorry, we're what?" She asked looking at them and the twin fairies look at her.

"Is something wrong with that?" They asked in unison looking at her, slightly creeping Aria out.

"A lot actually" Aria started, and turn to look at everyone else, "am I the only one here wondering why?"

"I think an explanation is due, before you know; we agree to all of this" Eleanor said looking at the two twin fairy as She stood up.

"I'm more curious about what the hell we just experienced with that beam of light, that dream sequence we had" Anthony said rubbing his head looking at the twin fairies.

"Well, what would you all like to start with?" The fairies asked the five of them as they each looked at each other till Anthony spoke up.

"How about, why are we here, and what's the reason for us being here?" He asked and the fairies nodded looking at them.

"The reason you are all hear is because the Kaiju have chosen you" They said looking at the rangers.

"The kaiju?" Jordan asked and they nodded. "Exactly, the five of them have picked you five to become the Earth's mightiest defenders; The Power Rangers" The Shobijin said looking at them.

"Okayyy, so what exactly are we defending Earth from?" Aria asked a bit skeptical of the whole situation.

"Emperor Leonis" They said, "He is a emperor and a leader of a violent force, destroying planets and capturing their residents for his own personal use" The Shobijin continued, "and we fear he has come back to try and attack Earth like he did years before" They finished.

"Why not do what happen last time that prevented him from coming here?" Eleanor asked looking at the Shobijin who looked down in response.

"The last time he was stopped, it was because the previous Mothra stopped him by sacrificing herself, and we're afraid to do that again" They said and Jewel looked at them.

"Why's that?" She asked, and the the twin fairies looked at her, "When the Final Wars happen, an alien invasion that happened that resulted in the aliens to take control of most of the Earth's Kaiju, except for two" They said.

"Godzilla and Mothra?" Anthony answered and the Shobijin nodded before continuing the story, "As such, when Godzilla and Mothra fought for Earth, and in the end succeeded" They said looking at them.

"That still doesn't help why you can't send the giant moth out again to stop him?" Aria asked crossing her arms.

"Because, this Mothra just recently hatch out of her larvae form, her parent gave her life to stop the fight between Kiryu and Godzilla, and although the fight ended with Kiryu and Godzilla going underwater, Mothra was gone, but left behind her larvae to continue the legacy of Mothra" The Shobijin said looking at the five young adults.

"What about other Power Ranger teams, I'm sure there are plenty who are more skilled, more capable, and more willing to work with the people around them" Jewel said looking at them and everyone around, which the other four nodded, they weren't the best team for this choice.

"Because, connections between us and the humans are not so well, and we feel they may not listen to our pleads to protect the world, with these years of peace, they might not believe the aliens are coming" One the twins began looking down, "That is also why we can't release the kaiju onto the city in hopes of protecting the world" The other one said.

"You're afraid that once released, they will just cause havoc and destroyed everything in sight." Anthony said looking at them and the fairies nodded.

"The kaijus still do not trust the people of earth, and we fear unleashing them, while it would be protecting the planet, the kaiju will most certainly turn and attack the humans." They added looking at them.

"Okay, then, what make us five special enough to be the Power Rangers, were humans as well, in case you forget" Aria said looking at them.

"The Kaijus choose you" They said looking at the five of them. "You each have something that drawed the Kaiju to each of you, and we have faith in the kaiju" The Shobijin said looking at them.

"They see something in us? That's all fine and dandy, but I don't see anything in us" Aria said and she crossed her arms, "I don't even see myself staying with this group for the next five minutes, and now you're expecting us to work together and stop this power-hungry world conquering emperor? Am I the only questioning this situation?!" Aria asked looking at everyone.

The four of them looked at each other and then at the Shobijin, they were all seeing Aria's point; questioning whether or not they would go through with it, the twin fairies eyes having a pleading look, then Jewel walked up.

She looked at the Shobijin, her stare hitting them hard, "Why was I chosen to be a power ranger?" she asked looking at them, "What Kaiju decided that I would be a good fit to be a ranger?" Jewel asked.

The twins looked at each other for a bit before looking at her. They flew up to her and grab the bracelet that was on her arm, Jewel took a look at it, as did the others wondering where the bracelets came from. It flashed blue and they looked at her. "You're tough, you are willing to protect those weaker than you, even if your personal goals cloud your mind, you aimed to protect those close to you, you have a heart that is willing to not give up or surrender in the face of defeat." They said looking at her bracelet and then at ther, "that's why Anguirus decided to pick you" They finished looking at her. The fairies looked at the other, and then they flew over to Jordan.

They did the same thing to him grabbing his bracelet, this time it flashes green. "Strong-willed, someone who is looking for a place to stay, a fire in your heart that won't give up no matter what challenges you face, you won't give up, you have family to come home to" They said looking at him and then looked up at him, "Baragon's power will ensure that, he saw the fire in you, and chose you for that reason" The Shobijin fairies finished, Jordan amazed as he looked at his bracelet as the the twins move to Eleanor.

The Shobijin grab Eleanor's arm looking at her bracelet which flashed yellow from their touch. "You are unique, you have a kind heart, you care for people before yourself and value their morals past yours and want them to be protected at all costs. As such, you do find it tough to trust certain people, but your perspective and your caring heart makes you perfect for Rodan" The Shobijin finished looking up at her with a smile, and then flew to Aria.

"I already told you how I felt, so why even bother?" Aria asked looking at the twins and they smiled at her.

The twins grab her bracelet and it flashed pink,"Because, you are a fighter but at the same time, you care for those you love and help those around you even when they don't need it, you aim to be the best while hiding your true feelings" The Shobijin said looking at her, Aria crooking a eyebrow hearing this. "Mothra picked you because even though you say you don't want to, a part of you wants to go through with this, you want to fight for what is right and you want to protect those you care about" They finished, and headed towards Anthony, leaving Aria to her thoughts.

The Shobijin touched his wrist, the bracelet flashing gray quickly and they smile looking at Anthony. "Something the matter?" Anthony asked looking at them and they shook their heads.

"Looking at your eyes, we can already tell what choice you made, you have the same fire in your eyes like Godzilla does" They started. "Everything about you is what Godzilla wants, and why he chose you, you choose to not acknowledge those around you even though you do care for the well being of others, that's why you must be the leader for this team of rangers" The shobijin said and looked around at the rangers.

"That's why you were all picked to be rangers, because the Kaiju wanted you all to be, if you don't then the world will be in danger, and will suffer Emperor Leonis wrath" The twins said in unison clasping their hands together looking at the five young adults. They all looked at each other, the choice was theirs to make.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

"Emperor Leonis, we got words from our spies down on Earth" Datra spoked walking up to the Emperor throne and bowing.

"What did they say Datra?" He asked, his gaze staring down at her.

"They said they found a place to begin the start of your conquest, a small island called Klalmic Island, says it would be a perfect place to start sir" She said and Leonis nodded looking at her.

"Excellent, prepare the pods and get ready to send a platoon of our soldiers down as well" Leonis commanded and Datra nodded standing and turning towards the doorway to leave, only to see Ghidorah walking in.

"What do you need Ghidorah?" Datra asked looking at him.

"I was listening in on your conversation, I want to go too" He said staring at Leonis and Datra chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Ghidorah asked glaring at the snake slightly.

"We're not sending you in" Leonis stated staring at Ghidorah.

"Unlike the other invasions on this planet, we're not gonna play all our cards at once, we need to measure this planet" Datra stated looking at him, "Besides, none of us want to end up looking like you" Datra said, that last part holding a bit of venom to it. Ghidorah glared at her, approaching her but Datra pulled out the same controller and pressed the red button. Ghidorah froze up, his body feeling the painful shock from last time and fell down growling slightly.

"Datra, that's enough" Leonis told her and Datra compiled nodding, releasing her finger from the button. Ghidorah stood up gripping his chest and stared at her, the anger in his eyes showing.

"If you're wondering what's inside of you, during your reconstruction of your body; we figure to prevent you from escaping, I made a nerve shocker" Datra explained motioning to the remote. "If you decide to act up, attack one of us, or if I'm just in a plain bad mood, I'll hit the little red button and your whole body will receive quite the shock, and don't think about removing it, or you'll find some devastating results" She finished with a smirked.

"Datra" Leonis spoked and the snake turned towards him, "You and Lyon go down to monitor our troops and see how they do" Leonis said. At first Datra raised an eyebrow, but then nodded.

"Yes Emperor, I'm sure Lyon would love to test his new play things on this species" She said before turning around and walking to the door. Datra took a look at Ghidorah, "Hope you don't try doing anything to the Emperor, you'll regret it" She said in a sing-song voice before opening the door and walking out and Ghidorah huffed.

"Little snake" he muttered looking at the door close, and he turned to Leonis. "What do you have against it?" Ghidorah asked looking at Leonis and he raised a eyebrow. "Earth, why do you want to conquer it? Ghidorah asked crossing his arms.

Leonis smirked looking at the dragon, "Why do you want to?" he asked, "Somehow, you find yourself near that planet several times, and no matter what, your goal to take over it, has been stopped by a lizard" Leonis said smirking and Ghidorah growled. "Do you simply hope to finally kill him off and claim the planet as your, or is it just that lizard and his allies defeated you so many times that you just want them gone?" Leonis stated looking at Ghidorah.

Ghidorah glared at Leonis, "I want him eradicated; him, those allies of his, everyone on that damn planet gone!" Ghidorah growled, his body emitting a yellow and purple electricity. "He made me a fool, those bastards that took over my mind made me a fool, and if I ever get the chance, I will make them all pay" Ghidorah glared. "If anyone deserves the title of King of All Monsters, it's me!" Ghidorah roared and turned toward the door and release a electrical energy blast from his hand. The door was more durable then it look, but the blast did leave a rather sizeable hole in it.

Leonis smirked at Ghidorah, "So that's your reason, you see Ghidorah" Leonis started and Ghidorah turned around to see the Lion alien stand up and walk away from his throne. "Two decades ago, I came to this planet to do what I do to any planet that find interest in, conquer it" he said. "I have gotten word that this planet had strange monsters fighting for it; its protectors, I figure it was a myth, just other races making rumors about this protectors, so I set out to make this planet mine" Leonis said walking and up to one of his walls and pressing a button. Ghidorah heard a few noises before looking at the wall, to see it moving down revealing a giant window, showing the planet Earth in front them. The stars dancing across the emptiness of space, Leonis stared out this window.

"I had my battalion ready to lay waste to this planet, capture those important and use them for our use, but we were stopped" Leonis said looking at the window and Ghidorah walked up to him.

"Stopped by what?" he asked staring at him and the Leonis stared into the stars.

"Mothra" he said, his gaze shifting into a glare. "That blasted moth destroyed more than half of my whole entire fleet, and pushed my ship into the far end of the galaxy" he growled slamming his fist against the glass. "As the years went by, I heard more about Earth, stories about these color groups of teams protecting the planet, not just these giant monsters anymore, teams working together to keep this planet safe, anyone conquering this planet would be known as a force to be reckoned with, that's what lead me back to this planet" Leonis said looking at Ghidorah, "if this planet can produce strong warriors to protect this planet as a team, is a planet I want to add to my force" Leonis said smirking. "Do you understand Ghidorah?" He asked looking at the dragon.

"I guess I can understand why you came back" Ghidorah said looking at him and Leonis smirked.

"Then you will understand, that if anything stops me from getting this planet, I will destroyed whatever gets in my way, that includes you, if you do anything to stand in my way and this conquest, I will end you" Leonis glared staring at him. Ghidorah could feel the lion's glared piercing him and the golden dragon nodded and Leonis nodded, "Don't get in my way and follow my rule, and I will compensate you greatly" Leonis stated and Ghidorah nodded.

The dragon stared at Leonis, he could feel the power radiating from him and knew there was no way right now that he could beat the Lion alien in a fight, or anything really. Ghidorah has to be careful around him and his generals.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

"I'll do it," Jewel said breaking the silence, everyone turning towards, "I'll be a power ranger." she stated and Aria stare at her, being the first to speak up.

"Why? You're actually willing to put your life on the line and do this?!" Aria asked.

"Because I've got people to protect." was her only answer. "Don't you?" she sneered glaring at her and then the rest of the group.

"W-well I-I." Aria stammered looking at her; Anthony walk up next putting his hands in his pockets looking at the fairies.

"I'm in, ain't got nothing to do, so why not." Anthony shrugged, his voice soundly nonchalantly about the whole situation. "Plus, this all sounds too interesting to let this opportunity slip" he said shrugging and the Shobijin smile at the two of them.

"I'm in" Jordan said, "Like Jewel said, I got someone to protect and I don't want to let them down or let this planet to be taken over" Jordan said pushing his fist against his hand, full of confidence.

"Me too, I can't stand around and let this happen!" Eleanor said, "If there is something that I can do, then I will, so I will become a power ranger!" She stated. The other three looked at her and nodded and then turned to Aria.

"What do you want to do Aria?" Jordan asked looking at her and she looked down.

"Come on already" Jewel said looking at her, "You can't be seriously thinking about this, do you know what will happen if you don't help, people's lives will be lost. That scenario we all saw in our heads, that will be real!" Jewel exclaimed walking up to Aria but Anthony stood in between them.

"What are you doing?!" Jewel asked looking at Anthony glaring at him slightly and he sighed slightly.

"I'm not good at leading, but I think forcing someone to make a decision on what to do is not the right thing to do" Anthony stated to Jewel causing the girl to huff slightly but she backed off. Anthony sighed, "We're not the greatest bunch to do this, to be quite honest, I thought after this trip, I would never make eye contact or greet you ever again" Anthony said looking at the others, "But we're obviously apart of something much bigger here, now you don't have to help; you can leave right now and the four of us will not stop you, but do you really have something better to do right now?" He asked.

Aria looked at him for a second, "You're horrible at coming up with motivational speeches, aren't you?" she asked looking at him.

"I work better at keeping people away from me, not at pursuing others to follow me into death, but everyone here has something or someone to protect" Anthony said shrugging and Aria chuckled slightly.

"I guess so, fine, I'm in; it would be weird to have a team with only four members" Aria retorted and Anthony nodded and they all turned to the Shobijin who smiled.

"Thank you, all of you for assisting us; now please, grab the coins you put on the spire and place them on the bracelets you are all wearing, and they will become your morphers, use them with great care" The Shobijin said flying up and seating on top of spire. The five of them walked up to the spire and one by one remove their coin from the spire.

Anthony was first and took a look at the coin; it had gone through a slight change, everyone has. Anthony's coin had a purple blackish aura around it, on the heads side of it was Godzilla; it looked to be roaring. Jewel's coin had a blue aura it with Anguirus on her coin; while Jordan's had a green aura to it and had Baragon on the front of it. Eleanor's coin had a yellow aura and had Rodan on it and finally, Aria's coin had a pink aura surrounding it and had Mothra on hers. The five of them place their coins on top of their bracelets. The bracelets flashed and began forming their morphers.

Their morphers formed around the coin becoming a rectangular design, each morpher had the ranger's kaiju symbol on it. There morphers were also inkin to there colors; Anthony's was black, Jewel's was blue, Jordan's was green, Eleanor's was yellow and Aria's was pink. On the morphers was a tiny button that look like it would open the morpher. The team inspected their morphers with a hint of surprise and amazement.

"So, how do these work?" Eleanor asked looking at the Shobijin as she examined her morpher turning to the little fairies.

The Shobijin were about to reply but there eyes flashed and quickly their calm look was replaced with a look panic, "We sense danger coming from Klalmic, he has began his attack" The twins said in unison looking up, then turned to the team.

"You five must go to the island and stop them" They said, the distress in there voice clearly shown.

"E-Excuse me?!" Aria exclaimed, "There already here, on our planet and you want us to go and stop them, we don't even know how to work these damn morphers, nor do we have a way to get there fast!" Aria said staring at them.

"You will know, just believe in them and they will believe in you" they said staring at the team.

"We still have no way to get there" Jordan pointed out.

"We're gonna teleport you there" The Shobijin quickly responded and the room all of them were in begin to flash with a white light, before the light move around the team, who were all unprepared for this. In a blink of an eye, the team was gone and shobijin look.

"Good luck rangers, you're the earth's only hope" they said looking down.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

The team teleported to what look like to be the park on the island, the five of them stumble a bit and Aria gripped her stomach.

"A little forewarning would have been nice" she croaked out gripping her mouth. Eleanor patted her back, "Where are we?" Eleanor asked.

"Looks like the park," Jordan said looking around, "One of the deeper parts of it that is" he said looking around.

"Look" Jewel said pointing to the sky, to which the team turned to look. The team saw dark grey smoke clouds floating up into the air.

"Lets go" Anthony said and begin running towards the source of the smoke and the others follow suit.

The five of them arrive and their eyes widen looking at what was happening. Cars and buildings were either being destroyed or were in process of it. Citizens were running away from the damage that was being cause, some trampling others to get by or trying to help them get away from the destruction. Lasers were being fired at them and Anthony turned to see who was causing all this.

The beings that were causing this, they were dark with purple and red lining designs that were wrapped around their arms, legs and bodies, with the purple lines pulsating like some kind of energy. They had razor claws and metal bracelets wrap around their arms. There legs, primary their feet had spikes sticking out of them. Their faces were cover with some kind of cage, preventing a view of their faces, they also had some kind of blindfold covering their eyes. The one that was leading them, look a bit different; for one, he didn't have purple lights pulsating, it was blue. His claws were much longer and sharper then the others. He didn't have a cage on him either or a blindfold, so they saw his piercing yellow eyes, his sharp fangs, and his more animalistic creatures, he seemed to be the one leading the invaders.

He began to speak, "You know the plan! Kill them all! For the Emperor!" He shouted. The footsoldiers raised their arms, the bracelets on their right arm transforming into wrist blasters and they began firing at the fleeing crowd. In the crowd, a little boy trip over letting go of his mom's hand bruising his leg in the process. The leader of the invaders saw this and began walking up to the boy, his menacing yellow eyes in a sharp glare, chuckling softly, he soon stood over the boy, brandishing his claws.

The team watched this, they all wanted to do something, but they didn't know what. The little boy's mother screamed her son's name and something snap in Anthony and Aria and the both of them broke out into a mad dash before Jewel, Eleanor and Jordan followed suit. The leader brought down his claws in a vertical slash, but he was stopped when he felt something rammed him, specifically Anthony knocking the creature back slightly. as Aria ran to boy checking his leg and making sure he was okay before she brought him to his mother as the others stopped standing next to Anthony.

"Please, get out of here, we'll take care of this" Aria said and the mother quickly nodded saying thank you before running away, " _I hope"_ Aria thought before running back to her team standing next to Eleanor.

The leader regain his composure glaring at the team, "You have a lot of nerve doing that to me, trying to be heros?" He smirked staring at them.

"Heroes might not be the right word here, but we won't let you try and harm these innocent people" Jordan said looking at him.

"Nor come and hurt this planet, so why don't you just get out of here" Eleanor stated.

"Or we will send you back" Jewel said cracking her knuckles, and the rest of the team got ready, assuming a fighting stance.

"Well then, we will have to show you what happens to those who defies Emperor Leonis, Crittrix! Attack!" He shouted before him and the invaders who were known as 'Crittrix' attack them.

The Rangers charged at the Crittrix, each of them splitting up, to even up the numbers for the team, each one of them taking five and the one leading the group went after Anthony.

Anthony was pushed back by one of the Crittrix, dodging one of their swings. It's been awhile since he got into a fight, he mainly knew a few punches and kicks and ways to disarmed the opponent. One of the Crittrix went to grab him but he ducked and kicked one of them into three others. One of them slashed at him but he managed to avoid most of the damage because jumped backwards so the claws only lightly grazed him. He grabbed the creature arm, kicking the creature in the leg and flips it over him, surprising him how light they are. Anthony's quick surprised was cut off when he felt something grab him, he turned around to see the leader, who quickly threw Anthony into the the windshield of a car. Anthony groaned lightly, snapping himself out of his daze as he quickly saw the claws of the leader come down and he rolled back. The leader's claws pierced Anthony's hoodie, tearing it off of him and went directly through the car as Anthony rolled back off the car. "Ugh" he groaned, "I wonder how everyone else is doing" he thought getting up gripping his stomach as he watched the leader maliciously smirk at him.

Jewel was handling things a bit better than Anthony, her stature made it easier for her to land hits. Jewel grabs one of the Crittrix, tighten her grip on him, repositioning herself slightly and throwing the tall creature directly over herself and slamming him on the ground before punching it as hard as she can, immobilizing it. One charged at her, lowering its body to be able to grab Jewel, but she saw this coming and duck her head and body quickly. Once it was over her, she raised her body hitting the Crittrix knocking it away. She dusted herself off and watched as the third one approached her. "You things will never learn, will you?" She asked as she got ready to charged at it, but she felt something grab her legs. Jewel looked down and her eyes widen as she saw the Crittrix she had knocked out earlier had regained consciousness and was holding her tightly. She was struggling to move, she went to punch the Crittrix to make it let go but wasn't able to move her arms, and looked to see that the other two Crittrix were now holding her arms, binding her in place. The Crittrix that was staring Jewel down and approached her tightening its fist, before slamming it into her stomach knocking the air out of her. The Crittrix who was holding her leg let go allowing the two holding her arms to throw Jewel into a tree. Jewel coughed spitting a bit before glaring at them standing up, "I refuse to lose" She growled charging ath them.

Jordan dodge one of the Crittrix swings punching it in the what he assume was the jawline knocking it back. He had been in a lot of fights so this was no difference for him. He dodge one of the swings and punch the other one in the stomach following up with a punch to the face or cage. Despite the cage being there, it didn't hurt his fist as much as it should. He grab two of them smashing their head together looking at them and saw how quick they have recover from his blows. "They seem restless" He panted lightly. The five Crittrix regrouped with each other staring Jordan down before rushing at him. He put his arms up to guard as the restlessly attack him. He was blocking them with his arms getting scratched up in the process. One of the Crittrix went to hit his face, but he brought his arms up blocking the attack, but another punched his stomach making him drop his guard and another kicked him in the chest, and finally another one deliver a powerful punch to Jordan's cheek knocking him down. He got up looking at them as it seem like they were mocking him, "fast learners as well, great" He said.

Eleanor and Aria stood back to back staring as the Crittrix circle around them, Aria charged at one of them, moving her shoulder in front of her ramming the Crittrix down. Aria dodge one of the other Crittrix's swing and grabbed it, twisting its arm holding him. A Crittrix went to swipe its claws at Aria, but she used the Crittrix she was holding as a shield making it take the full force of the attack and push the Crittix into the other one and kicking them down. Aria looked to Eleanor, to see the girl is not doing so well and groaned slightly, and ran up to Eleanor who was having a bit of a problem holding off one of the Crittrix. Aria ran up jumping onto its back, wrapping her arms very tightly around its neck and pulling it down slamming it into the ground, a very bewildered Eleanor stared at Aria surprised at how good she was fighting. Aria glared at Eleanor, "Have you never got into a fight before?!" Aria asked with a bit of malice making Eleanor jumped slightly.

"N-no, not really" Eleanor meekly responded and Aria groaned slightly. Aria was going to say something, but was cut off by a Crittirx kicking her and Eleanor to the ground, noticing how fast they got back up, "Oh come on!" She shouted standing up, "Just stay by me then, you might learn something" Aria said to Eleanor and she nodded as the Crittrix approach them. Unknown to the team, they were being watched by Datra and Lyon from a nearby rooftop.

"So far, nothing is interesting about these 'Earthlings', I don't see why the Emperor is so invested in this planet, they wouldn't even make good foot soldiers" Lyon said staring at Datra. Lyon was mainly wearing a cloak to cover most of his body, except his arms; his left arm was fully robotinize, while his right arm was fully organic and had scales, assuming he was a reptile.

"Calm down Lyon, you might break a fuse" Datra responded, "Although, you do have a point, the emperor did mention that there are great warriors that reside here, great monsters of ancient history, but I'm not seeing it, these humans can't even handle 25 soldiers and one measly RazorClaw " Datra sighed.

Back to the Rangers who weren't having such a easy time, four of them were backing away while Anthony was still dealing with the leader, which was called RazorClaw. Anthony avoided another razor sharp claw strike from the RazorClaw. His claws connected with a street lamp cutting it off completely. The RazorClaw stayed on the offensive, swinging left and right, luckily for Anthony, his movements seemed to be easily readable. He did another swing and Anthony ducked, Anthony did not expect however, that the RazorClaw was prepare and had his other claw prepped and swung it up in a uppercut fashion. Anthony widen and quickly reeled his head back, barely dodging the claws, but his necklace was caught, being ripped off in the process. Anthony was then kicked in stomach roughly, knocking him down right now to the others, who were also on the ground panting heavily.

"Th-These things don't know when to stay down" Jordan panted looking as Razorclaw and the Crittrix approach them.

"Well, we can't give up, not yet" Jewel said glaring at them.

"How do you figure we do that?" Aria asked, "We have no idea what these things weakness are and we can't even morph!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe we aren't cut out to be Power Rangers" Eleanor muttered looking down. Razorclaw laughed at them as he walked up to them.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a taunting fashion, "Lost that fighting spirit, next time when you talk, be able to back it up!" He taunted laughing and stepped forward and a light crunch sound was heard. Razorclaw looked down and saw a open locket, picking it up causing Anthony's eyes to widen as he got looked to see his was gone.

"Is this yours?" He asked staring at Anthony with a amusing expression and he laughed. "This girl in the locket must be close to you, hmm?" he asked, "Well, when I'm done with you and your little friends, I'll be going after her as well" Razorclaw said darkly rubbing his claws together.

Something snapped in Anthony and he slowly stood up, "Stand up" he muttered to the others and they all looked at him with questionable looks, "I said stand up!" He shouted, a strange, dark grey aura flickering from him "I refused to lose here and give up on those, I don't want things to end up like the Shobijin showed us, I refused to let this be my last stand!" He roared, "Do you still want to see your families?" He asked his team, "Then stand up and let's show them what we got!" Anthony exclaimed and that triggered something inside his morpher, because it proceeded to glow and so did the others. They looked at their morphers and they looked at Anthony, a new wave of determination surrounding them, and they stood up. Following Anthony's darkish grey aur, Jewel emitted a blue aura, Jordan emitted a green one, Eleanor released a yellow one and Aria's was pink. The five of them took a step forward, holding out their morphers in front of them.

"Follow my lead" Anthony said looking at them and they nodded, "Are you ready to teach these crappy invaders why they shouldn't mess with us?!" Anthony asked, taking a pose and the others followed suit.

"Ready!" They shouted holding their morphers.

"Kaiju Spirit!" Anthony Shouted moving his hand to the button on his morpher.

"Kaiju Spirit!" His team shouted following suit moving their hands to the button.

"Spirit! Roar!", Anthony shouted pressing the button, opening his morpher as the coin flashed as a roar was heard.

"Spirit! Roar!" They shouted as the four of them pressed the button on their morphers opening them, each coin flashing their respective color. A bright light consumed the team blinding the Crittrix and Razorclaw.

 ***Morphing Sequence***

Anthony was located in the middle of the ocean on a small rock with water crashing against it. A white light envelops his whole body but not his head. Behind him was a silhouette of Godzilla, who is roaring loudly. Anthony's body soon produces a black leather suit. A grey vest covers his chest and has gold lining around it and a emblem of Godzilla forms on his chest and has shoulder pads pointing out, his vest also had a lizard like scale exterior design. Around his waist is a gold belt with the Initial; KS. He had black boots that have small claws at the end of toe. Around the top of his boots are grey with gold lining. His gloves are the same as his boots and had tiny spikes on the base of the knuckles. By this time the Godzilla silhouette was almost gone and Godzilla opened his mouth flying forward and biting Anthony's head forming the helmet, opening showing a black visor with white lining. The helmet had white fangs, three at the top and two at the bottom, that also made up the mouthpiece, with Godzilla's amber eyes located near the top of his helmet. The rest of the Silhouette was gone and Anthony stomped the ground, punching his fist against his open palm.

"Ultimate Defender!" He announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Godzilla Ranger!" Anthony shout, Godzilla's roar echoing in the background as the water around him was pushed away from him.

Jewel was surrounded by mountains, one of the Mountains behind her broke down as a screeching roar was heard, revealing an Anguirus Silhouette. He was smaller and a blue light surrounded him, his body disappearing, surrounding Jewel. Her suit forms being blue. Her vest is grey with an Emblem of Anguirus on it with the gold lining and had shoulder pads on it. Around her waist was a gold belt with the initial; KS and a skirt. Her skirt and vest had the same scale exterior like Anthonys and it also had a gold lining at the end of it. Her boots were blue and had small claws attached to her toes and her boots at the top of them were grey and had a gold lining, the difference between hers and Anthony was that she had small spikes around the top of her boots and had them also around the middle part of her arm. She also had tiny spikes on top of her knuckles. Anguirus head flew down biting over Jewel's head. Her visor was black and her helmet was blue. Her helmet had two fangs over the visor and her mouthpiece was also grey. Her helmet had white eyes located near her top of her helmet. Her helmet also had five small spikes position at the back and one near the front top of her helmet. Jewel cracks her knuckles, and her neck.

"Armored Defender!" She Announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Anguirus Ranger!" Jewel shouted, Anguirus roar echoing loudly destroying the mountains around her.

Jordan was standing on a rock with his arms crossed surrounded by magma with the steam shooting up. Behind him, a light roar was heard and out of the magma, Baragon's silhouette rosed up. A white light cover Jordan's body and Baragon silhouette began disappearing and surrounding Jordan. Jordan suit was green, his vest was grey with gold lining, and had a Baragon emblem on it, he had a gold belt with the Initial; KS. His boots and gloves were green, and like everyone else, had claws on his boots and spikes on his knuckles, and had a grey band with gold lining wrap around the top of them. the difference was that his gloves have small grey padding on the top of his knuckles. Baragon flew down biting down on Jordan; his visor was black and his helmet was green, Baragon formed slightly curve fangs and had red eyes that were at the top of the helmet, and had a grey mouthpiece. His helmet had one big red horn at the front and two smaller ones. Jordan raised his left fist before punching the ground and clenching it tightly.

"Burning Defender!" He announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Baragon Ranger" He shouted as Baragon roared and magma pillars shot up high.

Eleanor was standing on top of a mountain, the wind blowing heavily. From the clouds, Rodan screeching was heard and behind Eleanor, a giant pterodactyl silhouette landed behind her screeching loudly. Eleanor's body was wrapped in a white light and Rodan's body began to disappear forming around Eleanor. Her suit was yellow along with her boots and gloves, having claws on the boots and having small spikes on her knuckles. She had a grey vest with rodan's emblem on it and also has a grey skirt, both with gold lining, with the gold belt around her with the initials; KS. Her suit didn't have shoulder pads on it, instead what was on it looked to be wings folded over her shoulders. Rodan head flew down covering her head as her helmet. Her helmet was yellow and her visor was black but looked a bit different, while the others looked a bit jagged, hers were a more open smoother v-shaped. Above the visor was grey and appear to be Rodan's beak, with his yellow eyes appear at the top. Her helmet had three small horns that were slick back at her helmet. Eleanor spreaded her arms, making herself looked like she had wings as the wind suddenly stop.

"Sonic Defender!" She announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Rodan Ranger!" she shouted snapping her fingers and the wing came back more powerful than ever.

Aria was at what look like a top of a temple of sorts, a soft thrilling sound was heard as Mothra's silhouette floated over her. Aria's body was surrounded in a white light as Mothra began disappearing circling around Aria. Aria suit was pink, and she had pink gloves and boots, with the grey band and gold lining. Unlike the other rangers, she didn't have the claws or spikes like theirs. She had one gold claw-like appendage on her boots. Her arms had what look like to be stingers on the top of her arms. She had a grey vest with a emblem of Mothra and had a grey skirt as well with. Her shoulders had a design that resemble mothra wings, covering her shoulder and little upper part of her arm. Mothra head floated around her disgratting onto Aria's head. Her helmet was pink and her visor was pink. Her visor had a moth like design with a gold outline. Her helmet had two antennas sticking out and her helmet's eyes were bright blue. Aria lightly grab the right side of her skirt taking a bow.

"Light Defender!" She announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Mothra Ranger!" She shouted, and Mothra thrill echoed through the air, pink petals flying all around Aria.

 ***Morphing Sequence End***

The light that surrounded the rangers ended and the team looked each other in their new suits.

"This feels amazing!" Eleanor cheered, blushing lightly behind her helmet from her sudden outburst.

"Agreed" Jordan said nodding examining himself.

"Why do I have to wear a skirt?" Jewel asked looking herself, lightly tugging at it.

"I agree with you for once" Aria said looking at hers and then looked at Anthony, "better question, why isn't our leader red?" she asked pointing out Anthony's suit which was black and he shrugged.

"I feel like this isn't the time for those type of questions" Anthony responded looking at them, "we have bigger fish to fry" he said pointing out the fact that they still had the Razorclaw and the Crittrix to deal with.

"I'm just saying, it's kind of a big deal if we're a team, and one of the staples is the red ranger, like isn't strang-" Aria was cut off when the rangers heard a soft chiming sound in their head.

"Rangers, its us, the Shobijin" a voice in their head chimed, "we see you finally morph, so now we can communicate with you now through telepathy" they said, a bit of excitement in their voice. "We'll help you a bit with growing accustomed to this new power, but for now, you must take down the enemy" They said, changing to a serious tone.

"Right!" the rangers agreed turning their attention to Razorclaw and the Crittrix, and Razorclaw raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Ha! You think just because you went through some outfit changed, that you can stop them, Ha, think again, Crittirx, get them and end them!" Razorclaw shouted as the Crittrix and him charged at the rangers.

"Alright guys, let's show these guys what we can really do" Anthony said to his team and they all nodded and charged at the Crittrix and Razorclaw.

Anthony charged at a Crittrix, dodging its swing and hitting it in the stomach, knocking the Crittrix down his blows were stronger and much more powerful than before. "Anthony" the shobijin chimed in, "your power is that the longer you last, the more strength you will develop though, be careful, if you fight for too long, it could possibly make you overaggressive, just like Godzilla" they said as Anthony dodge a Crittrix kick, grabbing it and swinging it into a car door and punching it in the chest causing the Crittrix to stop moving and slump down. Anthony turned to the other three smirking behind his helmet, "Well?" he asked, "whos next?" he asked charging at them.

Jewel watched as the Crittrix circle around her, waiting for them to make a move. One swung at her, hitting her helmet and she didn't flinch. "Is that the best you got?" she asked taunting it to do it again and the Crittrix did it again hitting her stomach. Once again, she did not flinch or wince. The Crittrix did again and Jewel grabbed its fist, twisting it roughly and pulling it down and then kneeling it in the stomach tossing it aside and turn to the others walking up to them. "As the Anguirus ranger, you are the team's shield, anguirus tough hide could not be penetrate, what you lack in speed, you make up in stamina and defense" the Shobijin chimed in Jewel's head and she nodded looking at her fist clenching tightly. Jewel ran up as a Crittrix charged at her, she dodged its blow hitting it in the stomach, another came behind her, but she move back slamming the back of her head into the other's chin, she grabbed it, swinging it into the other Crittrix slamming them both against a car. She use the spikes around her arm slamming it into another Crittrix, the force of her blow knocking it down. She turned to the last one who seemed to be frightened of Jewel as she approach him.

Jordan's fist made contact with one of the Crittrix sending it flying from him into a car, making the car horn go off and leave a rather big dent. "As the Baragon ranger, your strength is from your powerful punches and devastating blows, they are as hot as fire itself" The shobijin commented causing Jordan to smirk as he assume a fighting rushed forward hitting a Crittrix with a light left jab to the stomach, and then following up with down right hook, slamming it down to the ground. The other three Crittrix charged at him and he dodge one of their swipes and hit it in the side causing it to stumble, another one jumped on his back while the other one charged at him. Jordan reacted grabbing the one on his back leg, swinging it like a bat into the other Crittrix, knocking it into a tree and the one he was holding he slammed down hard into the ground.

Eleanor and Aria stood back to back again as the Crittrix circle around them, "deja vu, huh?" Aria asked smiling behind her helmet, "think you can handle them on your own, or do I need to babysit you?" she asked and Eleanor chuckled slightly. "Maybe, still not used to this fighting thing" she said. "Don't worry Eleanor" she heard the twin fairies echo in her head, "Rodan is constantly moving, you are one of the fastest kaiju rangers, so use that to your advantage" they said and Eleanor nodded. "Aria, just like Eleanor, you rely on movement, although, you can be more flexible with your movement, you can wear down their energy as well" the Shobijin told her. Eleanor and Aria nodded at each other, both running separate ways. Eleanor saw a Crittrix swing at her, but she dodged it and on instinct, counter by kicking it to the side. Her movements, speed and reaction felt a lot more faster. Another one came swinging as she dodge, doing a spin kick knocking it down, and another one came from behind her to grab her, but she dropped and did a sweeping a kick knocking it into the other two knocking them down, a rare smile forming on Eleanor's face behind her mask.

Aria grabbed a Crittrix pulling it into a headlock, one came up and she used the back of the Crittrix she was holding and jumped off it wrapping her legs around the other Crittrix neck, holding both of them tightly. She swung her body in a rightward motion, spinning herself and the two Crittrix. She let go of them rolling onto the ground regaining her composure, as the two Crittrix hit the ground. She saw the other three coming after her and she grabbed a street lamp, kicking off the sidewalk spinning around it, kicking two of the away. She boosted off the lamp post, wrapping her legs around the Crittrix neck, pulling herself up, and using her body, pulling hard flipping herself and the Crittrix onto the ground, slaming each other. Aria got up dusting herself off, and headed back to Eleanor, "better regroup with the others" she said, Eleanor nodding and they went to go meet up with the others. Eleanor and Aria grouped up with Jewel and Jordan and the team turned to see Anthony fighting Razorclaw.

Razorclaw swung his claws down, contacting with Anthony's arms as he block them, Anthony pushed his arms up, knocking the creature claws away and punching him in the stomach, following up with a shoulder charge, slamming him into a wall. Razorclaw kicked Anthony away, panting slightly, "I won't lose, not till your dead!" he said charging colliding into Anthony. Anthony shoes dung into the ground trying not to be pushed back, locking hands with Razorclaw.

"And when I'm done with you, and your friends, I'm going after that girl in the picture!" he taunted, making Anthony angry as felt his strength falter and Razorclaw pushed against him, "even with that fancy suit, all you humans are weak!" he taunted.

"Don't test your luck" Anthony said and Razorclaw looked at him questionably. Anthony's visor slowly started to flash a light blue, and Anthony started pushing back against Razorclaw, "you won't hurt them, no one will" he said and pushed Razorclaw away from him, "if anyone does" he growled, his helmet visor now turning a full neon blue, opening slightly "I'll destroy them!" He shouted, his visor releasing a blue fiery beam hitting Razorclaw as he and Anthony were blow back in seperate directions. The beam was gone as fast as it was there, the rangers ran up helping Anthony up. Razorclaw stood up, electricity crackling from him and he chuckled slightly.

"You think I'm the toughest one, well your mistaken, the emperor has much more, much stronger than me, but you will see me again!" he howled laughing as he fell to ground blowing up.

"Hard to not see you when you just got blown apart everywhere" Anthony said standing up.

"How did you do that?" Aria quickly asked, "that beam thing" she said and Anthony shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, not really sure, my emotions just felt high and he said something and it just came out" Anthony said demorphing, the others soon following suit.

"Rangers" they all heard the Shobijin in their head, "we have much to do, but for now, head home and get some rest, be sure to come back to the island to begin training for the fight against the Emperor" they said and Aria yawned.

"Yay" she said in a dry tone, "training" she said before turning around, "well I'm going to head home now, see you guys later" Aria said walking away.

"Ditto" Jewel said, turning around and walking away, leaving Anthony, Eleanor and Jordan.

"Well, I better get going too" Anthony said, and went to turn around and leave till Eleanor said.

"Us three should at least exchanged contact information, just in case any danger happens and to stay in touch" she said, Anthony shrugged, turning around, exchanging phone numbers minus Aria and Jewel and the three of them left, going separate ways.

Datra watched them go separate ways and smirked, "come on, the emperor will want to hear this" She said looking at Lyon, "aww what's wrong, I thought you be excited to see a race have some fight in them" she teased and Lyon red eye stared at her.

"Five measly earthlings took down 25 grunts and one Razorclaw, I hardly will give them praise, but I am interested in learning about their power" he said looking at her, "Lets head back" he said pulling a remote out pressing the button as they both turned into blue particles floating upwards.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

The stars quickly dance across the sky, Anthony was at home in his pajamas, walking around his ghost town of a house he was in. He sat down and turned on the TV to the news. They were talking about what happen earlier today about the attack on the city and then brought up saying how the Power Rangers came and stop the attack, there was only one photo, it wasn't all that clear since it was a bit blurry, showing that the person was most likely rushing to get out of there.

Anthony sighed turning off the TV laying his back against the couch looking up at the ceiling and pulled his arm up to look at his morpher. "So much for a relaxing summer I supposed" he sighed and smiled, "I guess I can get use to this whole, being a power ranger thing" he said lowering his. Anthony looked at the table seeing his damaged locket grabbing it and staring at it.

"Gotta fix you up" he said before yawning covering his mouth, "but for now, I should go to bed, it's been a day and the start of a new adventure" he said getting up and turning off the lights and heading to bed, tomorrow, he was gonna start his day as the leader of the Power Rangers.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo, It has been super long, and I wanted to say I am super super super super sorry, my college got the better of me, and I was really working hard to get passed it. I hope you all can forgive me for that. Hopefully with this semester schedule, I can write these chapters and stories more often. Speaking of stories, I might start a new power rangers SYOC story, it's gonna be an adaption, so hopefully the chapters will go by faster then this. I still plan on going through the story because I like it very much and hope to see it through to the end, but we will have to see how college treats me with this one and my hopefully new one.**

 **Anyway, the morphing sequence was the hardest thing to do, that and decide what suits I was gonna use, I decided to do a mixture of the Dairanger suits and add them in combination with the dino thunder helmets since I like the roar animation. Hopefully its not confusing for you guys.**

 **Also to clear one thing, yes I know. Anthony is a African-American character who is the black ranger, I have a reason for it, bare with me. I also hope I got as close as possible to everyone fighting style, I kind of assume what they each would know based off of personality and backstory. Also if your wondering if the thing Anthony did at the end of the fight was that thing, then you are right, once again that will be explain. Also to help you out with what Aria did to that last Crittrix, think of the move Black Widow does to everyone.**

 **Finally, I hope you like the footsoldiers, the Crittrix, and no, Razorclaw is not really a monster of the week, he's basically those orange sun sword grunts in SPD equivalent, just slightly higher than the cannon fodder, but still cannon fodder.**

 **Okay, I think I addressed everything, again, thank you to those who were patient with me for this chapter, despite how long it took, I will probably take a break from the next chapter to work on my other story and see how that goes. Thank you to Sans for sticking by me and checking my story and being my Beta Reader and thank you everyone for reading it. R &R are very much appreciated and so are F&F. If any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you everyone, have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 3:Training Day

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Kaiju Spirit. I want to give huge thanks. I want to give huge thanks to those who submitted characters, unfortunately, I couldn't take them all, me and my beta reader; San, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: Power rangers and Godzilla belong to their respective owners, please support them if you can. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San. Power rangers is now the property of Saban and Hasbro and Godzilla belongs to Tohu.**

 **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

 **Training Day**

The sun flashed through the window beating Anthony's face as he yawned loudly rising out of bed. He groaned getting up and checking the mirror looking at himself. He went through his morning routine getting dress and taking a shower. He headed downstairs and turned on his TV to see the news before quickly turning it off and eating breakfast. After eating, he turned to his broken locket.

"No time like the present" he said getting up and grabbing it and fishing through his parents cabinets finding a few tools here and there and proceeded to fix up his locket.

"Still can't believe all that happened yesterday" he thought to himself, "I've been on crazy adventures and done some stuff, but never thought I would end up being a power ranger" he said to himself as he pulled the picture out of the locket and proceeded to take apart the locket. After about a hour of tinkering, Anthony just ended up grabbing a old pocket watch his family had and putting the picture inside the cover and placing it in his pocket.

He looked at his morpher as it began to flashed lightly and he looked at it, it looked like it wanted him to press the button. Anthony raised an eyebrow before pushing the button as the morpher opened up, the coin glowing slightly.

"Anthony, can you hear us?" He heard the familiar voice, figuring it was the shobijin asking.

"Yeah, I can, what's up?" he asked looking at his morpher.

"Think you and the others can head to the pier today? We like to bring you over to explain more about your powers" The shobijin said.

"Yeah, I can contact Jordan and Eleanor, you might need to contact Aria and Jewel though" he said.

"We can do that, just be at the pier soon" they said ending the 'call' and Anthony closed his morpher and pulling out his phone looking at it. He had never been a social guy, so he wasn't sure what to send to them.

'Meeting at the pier in 2 hours, the Shobijin want us there, said they will contact Aria and Jewel for us', he sent to his other two teammates and grab his keys before heading out his door.

"Be a good time to walk" he thought, "also gives me the opportunity to explore the place" he said putting his hands in his pocket and walking down the pathway. The birds chirp softly, he could smell the ocean air and the refreshing light wind blowing slightly as he were a lot of people taking walks, by themselves or with their dogs, some were riding their bike. Anthony looked around as he walked, soon ending up in the town of the island.

The town itself looked pretty big and despite the typical places you normally found in a town, typical restaurants, fast food places, malls, etc., there were a lot of family own business, ranging from clothes, food, bakery, all these type of interesting stuff, a lot different from what Anthony expected. Everyone even greeted each other, Anthony also noticed during his walk that their were roads that lead to the highschool and college.

"Much more to this island than I expected this place to be" he said to himself walking, the island itself seemed to be a very good place to live in, Anthony shrugged off the thought and headed to where the park was. Anthony arrived at the park looking around, the first thing he noticed at the park was the giant clocktower that was in the direct middle of the park.

Anthony walked over to a bench and sat down, looking around, before pulling out his small notebook again and writing inside of it, Anthony was mainly making a rough sketch of the area around him and writing down estimated times of how long it would take him to get from one area to the next.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anthony heard a female voice, tilted his head to look to see who it was from Aria, she looked to be wearing leather pants and had a tanktop on, she crossed her eyes looking at Anthony.

"Writing stuff down" Anthony shrugged, then looked at her, "what brings you here?" he asked.

"Jogging" she replied bluntly, then looked at his small notebook, "Do you just carry that around with you everywhere?" she asked and Anthony nodded. "Weird" Aria said and Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Did you get the Shobijin message?" he asked, quickly changing the subject and she nodded.

"Yeah, although, they really shouldn't do it unannounced, I had to explain to my dad why I screamed in the shower" she said and Anthony chuckled at that, causing Aria to glare at him.

"Don't make me rip that tongue out" Aria threatened Anthony and Aria glared, "I'm serious" she deadpanned.

"Considering how you fight, I would not be surprised if you did" Anthony said looking at her, "So, how do you feel about everything that happened yesterday?"

"Still processing" Aria said sitting next to him, "Hard to believe that this is happening" she said looking at her hands, clutching them slightly.

"What about you?" She asked looking at Anthony and he shrugged.

"Tough to explain, part of me feels excited, but the other part of me feels different about this, if you understand any part of that" Anthony said looking at Aria. She was gonna open her mouth but a light beep stopped her.

"Oh shit" Aria said checking her phone, "I gotta get back to my run" Aria said getting up from her bench, "I'll see you later at the island" She said, not pausing to say good-bye and ran off and Anthony watched her leave.

Anthony watched her go and figure he should just head to the pier and wait there for everyone else. The walk to the pier was not very long, Anthony paused for a bit smelling the ocean air looking at the ocean, the sun dancing on the water shining. Anthony sat down at the bench looking at the ocean taking a breath, taking it all in.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

"What is it that you require Datra?" Lyon asked as he turned around to the sound of the electronic doors opening.

"Emperor Leonis requires you" Datra said walking up, "what are you working on?" Datra asked looking at the test tube as Lyon stood up.

"DNA testing and splicing, so far however, the subjects have not been able to hold it in" Lyon said pointing to other test tubes where their were creatures basically disintegrated in the test tubs.

Datra looked at some of them and then look at the table with vials on there, each filled with a different color of liquid from a different species and turned towards Lyon.

"You go and see what the Emperor wants, let me see what I can do to help" Datra said and Lyon looked at her suspiciously, before standing up and leaving the room.

Lyon entered the chamber approaching the emperor, bowing to one knee; looking up, he noticed that Ghidorah was standing next to him.

"What do you require Emperor Leonis?" Lyon asked looking at him and Emperor Leonis.

"Do we have any monsters ready?" Leonis asked looking at Lyon and Lyon nodded and Leonis smirked.

"I wished to test these rangers that you and Datra reported yesterday" Leonis said and Lyon said, "Any recommendations?" Lyon asked looking at his emperor and Leonis nodded.

"Send down ShatterHead" Leonis said, "He seems like he'll be a good starting test for them" Leonis stated and Lyon nodded standing bowing his head slightly and and leaving the room.

"Why not just attack them full strength and just destroy them immediately?" Ghidorah asked looking at Leonis, "It would be much quicker to rid them" he said and Leonis simply smirked.

"I can see why you lost everytime Ghidorah" Leonis said, Ghidorah growled in response.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ghidorah asked glaring at him and Leonis smirked.

"I want to measure their strength, yesterday could have been dumb luck, I'm not here to just conquer, I'm here to recruit more into my army and these rangers would be useful, as long as they can show that this isn't a one time thing" Leonis said looking at him.

Ghidorah looks at Leonis, "Don't let that observation be your downfall Leonis" Ghidorah growled before turning around and marching out.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

The Kaiju Spirit Rangers were in the cavern where they got their powers after being transported here via the Shobijin. The Shobijin flew down floating in front of the five of them looking at them, both of them smiling.

"Welcome back Rangers, we wanted to congratulate you for yesterday, but this is only just the start of Emperor Leonis assault and you all have to be ready" They said looking at them before floating toward the exit. "Come with us please" they said and the rangers looked at each other before following them.

"What are we going to do?" Jewel asked as she followed behind them.

"To be prepared for Leonis, you must all be completely ready and that includes your equipement and your zords" The Shobijin said floating forward.

"We get zords?" Anthony asked and the shobijin nodded, "Where are they?" he asked looking around and the others did as well.

"They haven't awoken yet" they said, they lead the group to a clearing, before turning towards them, "You haven't bonded with them yet" the Shobijin said looking at them to which the rangers all had questionable looks.

"To explain," the Shobijin began, "When you all became rangers, you started the bonding process between you and the Kaijus, but they haven't fully trusted you" they said.

"When will they trust us or how will we get that trust?" Aria asked crossing her arms.

"When they decide to" The respond looking at Aria and moved back and motion for the rangers to sit them around them. The five of them sat down, circling around the shobijin.

"All of you, hold out your hand that your morpher is on" One of them said and each one of the rangers did so and their hands began to glow their respected colors.

"What's happening?" Eleanor asked, her voice sounding slightly scared. The light flew into their morphers as their morphers released a brief glow and all of them look at each other before turning to the Shobijin.

"That light that appeared, were your weapons," The Shobijin said looking at the rangers and motion for Anthony to stand up. "You can summon forth your weapons whether you are unmorphed or morphed, but we must warn you, the weapons will be tougher to use unmorphed, so all of you will train here with them" they said and turned towards Anthony, wanting him to use his.

Anthony stood up looking at them and they nodded and he held out his hand opening it up. He stared at his hand. "Nothing's happening" Anthony said looking at them.

"Concentrate" they said sternly and Anthony looked at them and back at his hand closing his eyes, concentrating. The others watch as soon a quick flash happen and their eyes widen at what formed in Anthony's hand.

Anthony opened his eyes and looked at his weapon; it was a sword. The sword itself seemed to take more from a longsword type of design. The handle was black and had a scale like appearance for the handle. The blade itself was blue and looked to be double-bladed. Anthony stared at the blade seeing his reflection and blade glowed flashing blue. Anthony gave his blade a few swings looking at it. "Pretty nice" he said looking at the Shobijin.

"Jewel, would you please go next?" The Shobijin asked and Anthony sat down, his sword disappearing as Jewel stood up.

Jewel held out her hand, not choosing to close her eyes, she concentrated as a quick flash, similar to Anthony, her weapon appear and it almost caused Jewel to fall. Everyone was rather shocked at what Jewel's weapon was and she had to place it standing upright. Her weapon itself was a whole foot shorter than her. It was black and almost resemble that of a club, except it was metal and around the base of the metal club were tiny spikes protruding out all around the club. Her club was black with blue lining running through it and around the spikes.

"A Kanabo for the Angururis Ranger seems about right" One of the Shobijin said as Jewel examine her decently sized weapon.

"Are you sure you'll be able to use that?" Eleanor asked looking at Jewel who looked at her with a blank stare.

"Yeah," Aria said agreeing with Eleanor, "That looks to be a little bit more heavier then you and very tough to lift" Aria said looking at Jewel.

"I can make it work" Jewel said blankly examining it and grabbing it lifting it up with somehow little to no effort causing and both Eleanor and Aria's eyes widen at that.

"Each weapon is tune to each of you solely, if any of you tried using the weapon, it would not be as easy" The Shobijin explained and Jewel put her weapon down, disappearing and she sat down.

"Jordan, would you like to go next?" The Shobijin asked and Jordan stood up. Jordan held his hand out as a brief flash of light happened forming his weapon which look to be a axe. The handle for the axe was green with a bit of engraving design with a bit of a look. The top of the axe had Baragon head on it with its mouth open, the axe head attached to the handle. The axehead design had a small fiery design to it, the axe looked like it could be wielded one-handed or two-handed.

"Sweet" Jordan said looking at it before making it disappeared and sitting down and the Shobijin turned towards Eleanor who stood up next.

"Eleanor, for this, we want you to hold out both hands" The Shobijin said and Eleanor nodded holding both of her hands out, closing her eyes.

Eleanor opened her eyes after she felt something materialize into her hands. She opened her eyes to see that she was holding two curved daggers. The handles were yellow and the middle of the daggers had a yellow line running through it. Eleanor looked at them a bit surprised on what to do with them.

"They should work well with you Eleanor with your speed" One of the Shobijin said and Eleanor looked at the daggers again, before making them disappear and she sat down.

Aria stood up and held out her hand and her weapon materialized. Her weapon looked like like a double-sided naginata, the staff itself was white and had a pink lining running through it and had a pink ribbon around it right below the blade. Aria examined her weapon looking at it and had a slight look of disappointment.

"This seems rather lackluster" Aria said looking at it and one of the Shobijin floated towards her.

"Stand it upwards and tap the ground with it two times" She said looking at Aria who raised an eyebrow in return to her statement.

Aria looked at her weapon, before moving it upright and tapping the bottom of the weapon two times against the ground. The two sides of the Naginata blade opened up folding downwards and looking like a close mix of a spear and a fan with the bladed tip pointed out. Aria looked at it and smile, looking rather impressed with it and she sat down, making her weapon disappear.

"So what else do you want us to know about our Kaiju or what we can get?" Anthony asked looking at the Shobijin.

"Yes, as you all recall, yesterday, Anthony; you unleashed something when you were fighting some of Leonis's troops and released a blue beam from your visor" They said looking at them.

"Yeah, what exactly was that about?" Aria asked.

"During that situation, your emotions were in a high and in response, Godzilla responded to it," They started, "We don't know if this will happen again, but when you are in a difficult situation, the bond between you and your kaiju will be tested and if succeeded, you will activate Kaiju Awaken" They said.

"So I bonded with my Kaiju already?" Anthony asked and Shobijin shake their head.

"No, but you and Godzilla share similarities but then, you were capable of breaking it briefly to use his power" They said, "When each of you awaken, each ability you will receive will be different for each of you" They explained and the rangers nodded processing this.

"Wow, anything else we need to know?" Eleanor asked looking at the twin fairies.

"As for now, no," They said "For now, you five should get to know each other better since your a team" They said.

"And what are you gonna do?" Jordan asked looking at the two fairies. They didn't say anything to Jordan and instead just quickly disappeared in a small white light flash. The 5 rangers look at each other.

"S-so, maybe it is worth it if we do make the effort to get to know each other since we are gonna be a team and all, at least a little bit of knowing a bit about each other" Eleanor said looking at the others and they were all rather silent.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

Near the park of Klalmic island, adults and kids were playing on the near playground. They were all having a fun game of tag, some were walking their dogs and having a genuine conversation while some of them were having a nice jog.

Just then, a blueish light came shooting down, hitting one of the empty cars causing a explosion. Coming out of the fiery explosion were Crittrix, they were coming out crawling and everyone who notice began running away from the scene as the Crittrix growled and snarl. The people at the park who were near quickly notice also began to run away, grabbing their kids and getting away from the situation.

One more monster came out of the explosion. He was very bulky, his body was rather a humanoid reptilian and he has red and black scales. He was slightly slouched forward and had a red tail. His eyes were amber gold. His body was adorn in scars and scratches and he even had on armor attached to him. His head had a giant horn in the middle of his head. His arms and legs were rather bulky as well and the scales on his arms looked much more solid and harder compare to his other scales and around his neck was a collar that was solid black and strictly locked onto his neck. The monster smirk, his sharp teeth showing and look at the Crittrix.

"What are you waiting for boys?" he growled, "Go wild!" He shouted and the Crittrix made a screeching like sound and began attacking cars, buildings and the people around while the monster laughed. From a rooftop, Lyon and Datra were spectating the situation and the damage that the monster were gonna cause.

"How do you think ShatterHead will fair?" Datra asked looking at Lyon.

"Well, before we alter him, his species was known for their tough horns and were capable of piercing anything that stood in their way" Lyon replied looking at her.

"Well, this will certainly be interesting" Datra said looking at ShatterHead and the Crittrix attack the area around them.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

"You're only 18?" Aria exclaimed looking at Jewel who simply nodded. The five of them decided to try and get to know each at least make a effort for a little info on each other, so they started with learning each other age. They found out that Eleanor is the oldest being 21 and she is in college currently. Anthony and Jordan were both 19, Jordan is working at a record store and Anthony just recently move to the island. Aria and Jewel are both 18, Aria just got out of highschool and Jewel works at her family's jewelry store.

"I'm rather shocked, you got out of college pretty early" Eleanor said looking at Anthony who shrugged.

"Smarter then you look I suppose" Aria commented.

"No, the term being done and finishing it as soon as possible was my goal and I just did that" Anthony said looking at the others. A small light flash in front of the rangers showing it was the shobijin who had a frantic look.

"Rangers!" The twins exclaimed, "Leonis unleash a monster into Klalmic, you must go and stop them", the rangers all got up looking at them.

"Guess we can expect to be teleported there?" Jewel asked and the shobijin nodded looking at them.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Anthony asked and the other four nodded and they turned to the shobijin before a bright multicolor light enveloped the five of them teleported away.

"Good luck rangers" the Shobijin said clasping their hands together.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

They all landed in the park again looking around to see that somehow, no one had notice them landing there. "Which way do we go?" Anthony asked before immediately hearing a scream.

"I think going where the screaming is, might be the best idea" Jordan said and they all began running towards the screaming. They all stop to see the Crittrix attacking cars and some chasing after people trying to catch them or attack them.

"It's a bit dangerous to morph right now, so lets try and at least get everyone out of the way" Eleanor said and they nodded, they charged forward splitting up.

Anthony ran toward seeing two Crittrix who were chasing after a jogger; Anthony quickly slid, kicking one of the Crittrix legs in causing them to fall making the other turn around to face him. The Crittrix swung his claw and Anthony roll backwards getting back on his feet and it went for another swing at him. Anthony move to the left grabbing its arm and punching it in the chest before pushing it into a tree. Anthony turned to the jogger who looked at him and Anthony motioned for the jogger to get going and he did and Anthony turned back to the two Crittrix looking around to see if their were anyone else who needed help.

Jewel and Jordan ran over to a couple who were stuck inside their car and one of the Crittrix impaled their claws into the side of the car door ripping it open. Jordan ran over to the one with the door grabbing his arm and pulling him away while Jewel went to the other side. Jewel kicked one of the Crittrix away from the car and one swiped at her but she ducked, elbowing it in the stomach. Jordan grabbed the door that the one was holding and swung it, hitting it in the face knocking it down before throwing the door at the other one knocking it down. Jordan helped the couple out of the car urging them to get going.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" One of them asked and Jordan turned to see Jewel who slammed one of the Crittrix into the car and punching the other one into a wall.

"We'll do fine" Jordan responded and the couple nodded and they ran off as Jordan turn his attention to the Crittrix who were recovering from the door Jordan used.

Aria and Eleanor saw a group of Crittrix going after a family who were at the playground, hiding in the below area of the playground. Eleanor ran and slid forward, sliding into two of the Crittrix knocking over and kicked another one away. She dodges under one of their claw swipes and grabs his arm pushing him away. One ran up to kick her, but Aria ran towards, using one of the bars the playground had as a boost and she kick the Crittrix in the face knocking it back. Aria saw the two that Eleanor knocked down charge at her and she headed to the swingset pulling herself back before swinging forward and kicking both of them down. Eleanor ran over to the family and helped escorting them away from the area.

All the Crittrix began running back to ShatterHead as the rangers regroup. Shatterhead stare at the five of them and smirk. He turned to see a truck and stab his horn into the truck and lifted it up. He swung his head back before swinging it forward sending the truck flying at the rangers. They ducked as the truck went sailing by them crashing and blowing up. The rangers all stood up looking behind at the burning truck before turning back to the monster.

"That's just a example on what I plan on doing to you punks" ShatterHead said flashing a toothy grin.

The rangers looked around noticing that there were no more civilians within view or hiding and Anthony stepped forward,"Alright then rangers, let's show him what we're made of!" Anthony said and they all nodded pulling their morphers out opening them up.

"Kaiju Spirit," The rangers shouted moving their hands to their coins and pressing their fingers on them, "Spirit! Roar!" They shouted and a bright glow came from their respective morphers as a they changed. The bright light quickly ended as it was there as the rangers emerge from they light in their ranger uniforms.

"Ultimate Defender!" Anthony shouted, "Kaiju Spirit, Godzilla Ranger!"

"Armored Defender!" Jewel exclaimed, "Kaiju Spirit, Anguruis Ranger!"

"Burning Defender!" Jordan announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Baragon Ranger!"

"Sonic Defender!" Eleanor exclaimed, "Kaiju Spirit, Rodan Ranger!"

"Light Defender!" Aria stated, "Kaiju Spirit, Mothra Ranger!"

"Power Rangers!" Anthony announced.

"Kaiju Spirit!" The others responded to him all getting into a fighting position.

"I can't believe we did that" Jordan said.

"It was kind of fun" Eleanor responded.

"Let's take care of these creatures," Anthony said, "and try out our weapons" Anthony said and the rangers nodded. They held their hands out as their morphers glow again and their weapons formed into their hands.

"Well then, I doubt those weapons will hardly put a dent in me" Shatterhead said smirking.

"Let's find out" Jewel threatened tightening her grip on her Kanabo.

"So what's the plan leader?" Aria asked looking at Anthony who gripped his sword and put on one of his smirk behind his helmet.

"Let's go wild" Anthony responded before charging at Shatterhead and the Crittrix and the other rangers follow him with their respective weapons.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" ShatterHead said to the Crittrix before pointing to the rangers, "Don't just stand there, attack them!" ShatterHead commanded and Crittrix charged at the rangers.

Anthony and Jewel quickly moved past the Crittrix heading towards Shatterhead while the others fought against the Crittrix. Shatterhead lower his head and charged at the two of them, Anthony quickly move out of the way but Jewel used her Kanabo lifting it up as Shatterhead rammed into it. His horn hook onto to the weapon and swung his head right before swing it a hard left throwing Jewel and her weapon into the side of a car. Anthony came up from behind shatterhead swinging his sword, but before the sword made contact, Shatterhead tail came wrapping around Anthony's leg and knocking him off balance and flung him into a lamp pole and Shatterhead laugh.

"You two are gonna need to do better job if you want to defeat me!" He taunted as Anthony and Jewel got up before charging at him again.

Jordan use his axe and swung it like a bat hitting some of the Crittrix away and hit one of the Crittrix with his handle. One of the Crittrx came from behind him and Jordan turn around to strike it, but it pause for a bit staring at Jordan before falling over. Eleanor was behind the Crittrix holding her daggers. Eleanor and Jordan turn their attention to the Crittrix and Eleanor dash forward holding her daggers forward and slashing some of the Crittrix and Jordan slammed the butt of his axe into the Crittrix and knocking them down. Jordan threw his axe and sent it flying at a Crittrix, the blade landing in its back. Jordan saw one running torwards him and noticing that Eleanor was outnumber and grab the Crittrix lifting it up and throwing it at the group near Eleanor knocking them all down. Eleanor, seeing a opening and her daggers glow yellow and she dash forward cutting through the whole group. The group of Crittrix gave off electricity before crumbling down and fading away. The two regroup and Jordan pick up his axe.

"Well, at least we know that these weapons are highly effective against them" Jordan said and Eleanor nodded, they turn their attention to Anthony and Jewel who were still fighting against Shatterhead and nodded towards each other and ran to go help their friends.

Aria was dealing with the rest of the Crittrix using kicking one back into several them and swinging her weapon in a wide-arc slashing them all. A few more approach her and she jab her spear down into the ground kicking off the ground and kicking them into the face knocking them down. She gripped her spear and its blade changed to its fan-like appearance. Aria glared at the group of Crittrix and decided she wanted to finish this quickly. Her bladed fan began glowing as she spun it around and she swung it releasing a razor wind that flew cutting right through the Crittrix as electricity filled the Crttrix body and crumbling down and turning around to face to see the other four still struggling against Shatterhead and sigh behind her helmet.

She charged in joining the fray striking Shatterhead in the side with her spear knocking him slightly off balance. Jordan took advantage of this and swung his axe at Shatterhead and it collided with his chest and sparks flew from the collision. Shatterhead regain his composure and launched his tail Jordan wrapping it around him and slamming Jordan down leaving his tail tighty constricted around him. Eleanor ran to help Jordan but Shatterhead swung his fist at her, she narrowly duck it, but notice when Shatterhead swung Jordan into her knocking her back still holding on to tightly. Shatterhead snorted slightly as he begin to tighten his grip on Jordan as the other rangers stare him down.

"What do we do?" Eleanor ask, slowly standing up gripping her stomach, Anthony stare at the situation.

"Jewel, you, Aria and Eleanor attack him, I'll go for his tail" Anthony said looking at them.

"Is that really your best plan?" Jewel asked.

"No, but we don't have time for this" Anthony said and got up and charge at Shatterhead. Anthony swung his sword and Shatterhead use his arm to block it staring the ranger down.

"Is this really what you thought would work" Shatterhed taunted tightening his other fist before punching Anthony roughly in the side knocking him over to the same light post he hit before, breaking it this time and causing it to fall over.

"Well, that was expected," Aria said, "Lets hopefully see his plan work" Aria said and charge along with Eleanor and Jewel. Anthony slowly got up gripping his side groaning to himself slightly grabbing his sword.

"Its gonna suck to feel that tomorrow" Anthony said peaking out slightly watching the three girls fight and watching Jordan struggle against breaking free of the monster tail. He notice that Shatterhead attention was on the other three rangers and crawl around the area waiting for a opening. He saw Shatterhead stop Aria staff swing with his horn and charged his horn into Aria hitting her stomach and notice Shatterhead tail was raise leaving it wide open.

"As good as opening as any" Anthony said leaping out and jumping off from the cover he was using, jumping off of the hood. The sound of the hood being step on snap Shatterhead over to Anthony, but it was too late. Anthony's blade glowed and he brought it down cutting Shatterhead's tail clean off releasing Jordan as roared in pain turning towards Anthony and Jordan.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" Shatterhead shouted.

"Maybe you should turn around first" Anthony responded and Shatterhead look at him questionably before turning around to see Jewel.

Jewel spun herself around picking up momentum and swinging her kanabo at Shatterhead hitting him directly in the head sending him flying a few feet away from the rangers. Anthony help Jordan up and they all turn their attention to Shatterhead and then they heard the Shobijin voices chime into their heads.

"Rangers, combine your weapons together to finish him off!" They said and the rangers look at each other then back to ShatterHead and they all nodded to each other and held out their weapons.

"Kaiju Weapons, Combine!" They shouted and their weapons glowed combining with each other.

Jewel's Kanabo planted itself into the ground, the bottom part of it open itself up sucking in the handle of it. Aria's Staff was next, sliding into the opening that the kanabo had, her staff then bent backwards forming the handle and the blade sliding into the staff. Jordan's axehead split open sliding down the Aria's staff, the axe head facing two ways. Eleanor's daggers attach to Anthony's sword handle and his sword slid down connecting itself with Jordan's axe. The blade's blue hue change to white. The rangers look at it and Anthony grabbed it slowly lifting the massive weapon off the ground.

"All five of you must put your energy into one and you will finish him off" The Shobijin told them and the rangers nodded to each other. Jewel and Jordan stood to Anthony's left while Eleanor and Aria stood to his right. Jordan gripped Jewel's shoulder and Jewel grabbed Anthonys left shoulder and Aria grab Eleanor's and Eleanor grabbed Anthony's right shoulder. The sword on the weapon proceeded to glow multiple colors gaining and Shatterhead finally recover from his daze.

"I'm gonna finish you all off right now!" He shouted and charged at the rangers his horn pointed at them.

"Now!" The Shobijin shouted as the weapon finish receiving the energy and Anthony raised the giant weapon above his head.

"Kaiju Saber!" All the Rangers shouted as the blade extended glowing brightly and Anthony brought it down on to Shatterhead, "Rampaging Slash!" They shouted. The blade cut Shatterhead directly down the middle stopping him in his tracks.

"I lost…" he was able to say before electrcity surge through his body as the Rangers turn away from him as Shatterhead blew up, completely destroying him. The rangers heard a clap and turn around to see Datra and Lyon standing there.

"Bravo Rangers," Datra commented, "I guess you all aren't just a fluke, our Emperor will be pleased to hear this" She said.

"You looking to go to Lizard face!" Aria shouted and Datra laughed.

"I like your spirit, but no, maybe another time, besides we doubt any of you would last long enough" Datra taunted, the rangers were pratically spent after fighting Shatterhead.

"We just wanted to give our congrats, and that your gonna need more than that for the future" Datra said before pulling out a device and pressing a button as her and Lyon turn into blue particles, but not before Lyon took one more look at the blue ranger and then they were gone.

All the rangers demorphed and the weapon disappear as they all fell to their knees panting and groaning in pain. Looking around them, they left the area in quite a mess from their battle.

"Well, at least we took care of them," Anthony panted "it's safe to say that we won't be training today" Anthony said.

"No" The Shobijin replied through telepathy, "You must head home and rest for now, but be prepared for anything" They said.

"I agree" Aria said slowly standing up but felt a hand grab her arm and she turned to see Anthony.

"We all gotta stay in contact with each other, so we need yours and Jewels numbers" He said standing up. Aria looked at them before sighing.

"Guess that would be a good idea, just don't blow up my phone or anything" She said looking at them, the team also got Jewel's number. The five of them all said good bye and they all went their separate ways home.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo, It has been long, and I wanted to say I am super super super super sorry again, my college got the better of me, and I was really working hard to get passed it. I hope you all can forgive me for that. But I figure I also try and pump this out of the way and for the most part, I had a bad case of writers block on how I wanted this chapter to go but I finally decided on how I wanted to go. But I finally did and then decided to write it up the last few days and here it is.**

 **So to give everyone a good one through the weapons. Anthony's uses a sword, its a standard thing for the leader and I felt like it fit. Jewel's weapon is a Kanabo a good idea of what it looks like, look up 'warframe Kanabo' and you'll find something for it, credit to the artist who made it. For Jordan's Axe, the main idea I use was Kratos Axe, but it can also become similar to the Axe Ryan had in Light speed. Eleanor's are daggers, simple, fast, and efficient. For Aria, I decided to combine a Naginata and Bashosen which is basically a bladed fan. I feel like that ultimately works out for her. Also I hope you guys like the combine weapon and I hope I did that correctly. Also every weapon name:**

 **Godzilla Sword**

 **Anguruis Kanabo**

 **Baragon Axe**

 **Rodan Daggers**

 **Mothra Bashosen**

 **Combine, they make the Kaiju Saber.**

 **Also after this chapter, assume that each chapter after this, unless I say otherwise, take place a few days up to a week later.**

 **Also, I was wondering, would you prefer when the Shobijin project their voices into the rangers head would like to see me do this:** " _Rangers_ " **or just stick with what I am normally doing.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope I portray every character correctly and I hope you all had a good time reading it. Be sure to Read and Review, Favorite and follow, and ask me any questions. Next time, Character chapters, first up Jewel! I'm saving Anthony's for last cause I kind of want to. Anyway Thank you for reading the next chapter in Kaiju Spirit and thank you all for review and thank you to Sans for being my editor and beta reader for this till next time. Kaiju Out.**

 **PS: There might be a surprise chapter taking place after all the character chapters, but it might be posted early considering when I can finish it ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Cosmic Roar Pt 1

**Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Godzilla is the property of Toho, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

 **Cast List: (Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit)**

 **Anthony L. Crux- John Boyega**

 **Jewel D. Nikkos- Bex Taylor-Klaus**

 **Aria Cho Song- Arden Cho**

 **Jordan 'J.J' Jones- Stephen Jones**

 **Eleanor Atwell- Georgie Henley**

 **Twin fairies/The Shobijin- Rinko Kikuchi**

 _ **Cast List: (Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors)**_

 _ **Kale- Maverick Moreno**_

 _ **Raze- Booboo Stewart**_

 _ **Alexan Obitz- Peabo Powell**_

 _ **Alucia Kami- Elle Fanning**_

 _ **Gideon Gourmet- James Duggan**_

 _ **Skylar Rau- Charlize Theron**_

* * *

 **Cosmic Roar Pt. 1**

 **Monster Island**

Stars twinkle across the dark sky as the moon gently floats over with it's mystical gleam giving light to all below. On an island covered in forest with various mountain ranges, two twin fairies watch the sky. They were the Shobijin; guardians of Monster Island, an island inhabited with dangerous giant monsters known as Kaiju. They both watch the sky, feeling a particular energy happening from it.

"It's happening. Can you feel the energy sister?" One asked and her sister nodded.

"Yes the time has come again. The Galactic Merge is happening," she responded while watching the sky. In a quick instant, the sky turned purple quickly and the shobijin watch while they notice the increase in energy in the sky. They notice electricity crackling and purplish lighting bolts happening. To human eyes they wouldn't look like anything but multiple stars in the sky, but the Shobijin saw the electricity forming.

The Galactic Merge was the combination of the Sun's solar flare and the Earth's Magnetic field colliding, instead of the energy dispersing. It gathers around and forms a powerful storm. On earth the sky turns light purple and creates a beautiful scene. But while it is capable of doing amazing things, it can also be quite destructive. Some believe it would be capable of reaching out to other plains, maybe even other universes.

The Shobijin watch the electricity. They wish that the merge would pass by, but this wasn't the case. The merge looked more wild than normal and it began releasing electric bolts wildly. The Shobijin's eyes widened as a few rogue bolts broke through the magnetic banner. One bolt struck right in the center of Monster Island, a bright purple flash and a loud boom being heard. The twins quickly floated through the island reaching the edge to watch where the other bolts went.

All but one bolt sailed past Klalmic Island, home to the current team of Power Rangers; Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit. The bolt made contact with the island's lighting rod. It surged throughout the building and knocked the power out. One more bolt flew over the Shobijin's heads as it struck an island with a dormant volcano, a bright purple flash emitting from the volcano. The twins look at each other with distress in their eyes.

"Sister we should contact the rangers," One of them said, but the other looked down before looking back at her and shook her head.

"Not right now for they are all resting. We don't know if the storm will cause something if they leave while it is going on. We have to wait until morning for it to calm down, then we will tell them about it." The other one said, and her sister looked down. Knowing she was right, she looked back at her and nodded.

The light bolt that struck the volcano, however, awoke something. In the chamber of the molten magma, two bright glowing vermillion eyes shone through the magma and growling could be heard.

* * *

 ***KSvCP**

* * *

 **Vantas**

On the other side of the Galactic Merge on the planet Vantas, a group of five were in the midst of battle fully morphed with the Galactic Order's foot soldiers, The Zrimmix. They were the Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors. Their mission was to take back the galaxy and defeat Emperor Zergix. They were a long ways from doing that, however. Their mission had brought them to Vantas, a small yet powerful planet under the Order's control. They were doing their best to defeat the Order official that was currently ruling the planet.

"He's on your right Alucia!" cried Kale, the Cosmic Protector Red Ranger, as he ducked a swing from an oncoming Zrimmix soldier.

"Thanks," said Alucia, The Cosmic Protector Pink Ranger, as she shot at a snake monster with her blaster.

"Where's Raze, Gideon, and Alexan?" asked Kale as he rolled off of the back of one of the Zrimmix and kicked it in the back.

The voice of Raze, The Cosmic Protector Blue Ranger, could be heard through the comms systems in their helmets, "Evacuating civilians!"

The snake monster shot blasts of energy at the two Rangers, "You'll never win! The Order will live on!"

"Oh put a sock in it!" said Alexan, The Cosmic Protector Black Ranger, as he grabbed the monster from behind and pushed him onto the ground.

Kale elbowed a Zrimmix in the side and yelled to the others, "Let's finish this!"

Raze punched a Zrimmix in the face and somersaulted on the ground into another one, "We need Gideon for that!"

Speak of the devil, The Cosmic Protector Yellow Ranger ran at a Zrimmix and tackled it to the ground. Gideon shot a few well-aimed blasts at the snake monster and joined his team members as they discussed their next move.

"What's the plan?" asked Gideon.

"Cosmic Storm," said Alucia as she looked at the guys.

Kale looked around at the market, "Are all of the civilians out of the area?"

"Yes. We evacuated them to the south end of the market," explained Raze.

Kale nodded and make a circle gesture with his fingers. The Rangers nodded and ran to surround the snake monster and the remaining Zrimmix. They looked around in confusion before the Zrimmix realized what was coming next. They cowered behind the monster for fear of what came next.

"COSMIC STORM!" yelled the five as they released their multi-colored blasts from their blasters. The Zrimmix and snake monster screamed as they explode upon impact.

Kale powered down, "Alright let's find the leader of the planet and get him in contact with Skye as soon as we can. These people need resources."

Alucia pointed to Alexan and Raze, "We'll start cleaning up the rubble."

"Hey if you see people, tell them to head to the soup kitchen! I'll start cooking up meals for the people," said Gideon as he began to walk off to help the poor people of Vantas.

Meanwhile aboard The Astra, the travelling cruise ship base of the Rangers, their mentor and leader of the Rebellion, Skye Rau was looking at a monitor with furrowed brows. It appeared that she didn't like what she saw.

" _What is the matter Skye_?" asked Drexica, the artificial intelligence that ran the ship.

"There's some sort of space storm going on that's approaching Vantas. I don't necessarily think it's going to be an issue for the planet, but I do think that we should keep an eye on it for when the Rangers leave the planet."

" _We could always teleport them_ ," said Drexica hopefully.

"We had them go down in the transport. It's imperative that they ride back up in that or else the Order could start tracking us," pointed out Skye as she fiddled with the ring around her finger.

" _Shall I alert the Rangers to return?"_ asked Drexica.

"Let's not bother them with this as of yet," said Skye. "We'll tell them if it becomes more of a direct issue.

* * *

 ***KSvCP**

* * *

 **Kaimura Cafe; The Next Morning 11:30**

"You okay Anthony?" Jordan, the Green Kaiju Spirit Ranger, asked looking at the other African-male who yawned loudly.

"Yeah," Anthony responded. The Black Kaiju Spirit Ranger and the leader of the Kaiju Spirits rubbed his eyes. "Just couldn't sleep with all those flashes of purple and sounds," Anthony said looking at the others.

The Kaiju Spirit Rangers were relaxing at the Kaimura Cafe, they have been rangers for about a two weeks now. While they are now learning the concept of working as a team, they tend to be a bit reckless when it came to their fighting style. On the TV in the cafe, there was a news program going on with the topic title: "Power Rangers; Friend or Foe."A woman dressed in yellow sitting next to Jordan looked at Anthony with a raised eyebrow.

"Purple flashing?" Eleanor, the Yellow Kaiju Spirit Ranger, asked. "I didn't see nothing of the sort when I looked."A girl in pink sitting across from her chimed in.

"She's right. I didn't see anything either. The town was in a total blackout remember?" Aria, the Pink Kaiju Spirit Ranger, asked while looking at Anthony. A much shorter girl sitting in between Anthony and Aria spoke up.

"The only purple anyone saw would be the sky during that strange event or something, " Jewel, the Blue Kaiju Spirit Ranger, said while she crossed her arms.

"The Galactic Merge," Eleanor answered. "A professor I had talked about it, but he didn't go into much detail about it."

Anthony rubbed his eyes while blinking several times, "Its some kind of space storm that lasts for a good few days. During that time, the sky takes on a violet like shade till the sun comes up," he said while looking at them. "And I guess apparently purple lightning across the sky," he thought to himself.

"So what's the plan for today anyway?" Aria asked while leaning back in her chair looking at the others.

"No idea," Jewel responded thinking to herself.

"We normally would be getting ready to train, but the fairies haven't even contacted us yet" Eleanor said. As if on cue, the five rangers felt a voice echo in their head.

"Rangers," the Shobijin contacted them through telepathy.

"Well speak of the devil," Anthony said. "What is it?"

"We sense danger. It seems Leonis had sent some Crittrix and two Razorfangs down to attack the west part of the island," They said.

The five of them looked at each other and stood up from their chairs. Anthony put money on the table and they all left the cafe.

"What's the quickest way to get from here to the western part?" Aria asked while looking around.

"I know a shortcut. We can get there in about eight minutes," Jordan said and the others nodded. They motioned for him to lead the way as they all ran staying behind Jordan.

The five of them headed into an alleyway. All five of them could hear the distant sounds of screaming and they all prepped their morphers.

"Ready?!" Anthony asked.

"Ready!" They all responded.

"Kaiju Spirit," They all shouted moving their hands to their morphers and opened them up and pressing their hands to their respective coins. "Spirit Roar!" They all shouted, a bright light emitting from their morphers and flashing all the way through the alleyway.

On the other side of the alleyway, the Crittrix were attacking and swinging their claws at people as they all ran and screamed while trying their best to get away from them. One of the Razorfangs hopped onto a car laughing loudly.

"That's it," He proclaimed. "Get Em, attack them, and show them no mercy!"

"Hey Muttface," a feminine voice called out. "Why not fight someone who can put up a fight?!" This caused the Razorfang to turn around to see the fully morphed Power Rangers emerging from the alley. Both of the Razorfangs smirked as they watched the Rangers approach.

"Well then, look who showed up? Crittrix," One of the Razorfangs commanded. "Destroy the Rangers!" Most of the Crittrix stopped and turned around to face the Kaiju Spirit Rangers.

"Eleanor can you make sure you help the citizens and stop the Crittrix who are attacking them," Anthony asked while looking at the Yellow Ranger. Eleanor nodded and ran off to help the citizens. "The rest of us, Let's Get Wild" Anthony said as Jewel, Jordan, Aria, and him charged into the oncoming Crittrix.

* * *

 ***KSvCP**

* * *

 **Vantas**

"Alright!" said Alucia as she rubbed her hands across her dark pants. "That's the last of the rubble."

"Why are you dusting off your hands? You didn't actually lift anything," asked Alexan with a snarky eye roll.

"Just because I was using my telekinesis, that doesn't mean I wasn't doing lifting," Alucia ran her hands through her long white-blond hair as she talked to the Black Ranger.

Raze rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, "You two argue like children."

Alucia chuckled at the Blue Ranger's remark, "I prefer to think of it as a healthy banter among chums, sort of like you'd argue with your siblings."

"I never really argued with Purra," said Raze, his tone noticeably getting sadder at the mention of his sister.

Alucia wrapped Raze in a hug. She had heard the story from Kale, well the little of it that he had managed to sneak out of Raze. They had been attacked by Order ships, and Raze was knocked out in the fight. When he awoke, she was gone. When they had met Raze, he had been trying to find as much information about the Order prisons as he could.

"Hey we're gonna find them ok? I'm not going to let the Order take anything else away from us," said Alucia as she looked into Raze's sunglasses.

"Thanks Alucia," said Raze as he turned an even darker shade of purple than he already was.

"Aw you made Mister Serious actually feel something," joked Alexan as he watched the exchange. Tears of laughter rolled down his gray cheeks.

Alucia used her telekinesis to drop a brick onto Alexan's head. Sometimes Alexan could be insensitive. Alucia knew that he didn't mean to be, it was just his lack of a filter that affected him sometimes. While Alexan rubbed his head in pain, Alucia noticed Gideon rubbing a child on the head with a smile. Her heart ached at the pain that Gideon must experience everyday at the fact that he has no idea where his wife or daughter are.

"Are we all ready to depart?" asked Kale as he approached the group.

"Did you get the leader in touch with Skye?" asked Raze as Alucia walked over to lean against a stack of boxes.

"Yeah she told him that she'd make sure to get resources to him as soon as possible," Kale wrapped his arms together.

"I think we're just waiting on Gideon," said Alucia.

Gideon approached the group and nodded at them. Alucia noticed a tear slowly sliding down his cheek as he watched the child walk off. Kale patted Gideon on the back and began to lead the group through the narrow alleys of Vantas to where they had landed the transport. After about ten minutes of walking, the group arrived at a wide open clearing nearby a local park in the city where a sleek silver ship is parked.. Alucia walked ahead of the boys and typed in a passcode on the side of the ship.

As soon as she had finished typing in the code, a door on the bottom of the ship opened and a black walkway extended from the bottom of the ship. Alucia gestured for the guys to enter the ship as she walked aboard. As she entered, the Pink Ranger took stock of the inside of the transport. It wasn't very big, only one main chamber, with a mostly silver interior. There was about ten leather seats or so inside the transport, with a seat at the very front where the console was located.

"I'll put the transport on auto-pilot to route back to the Astra," said Gideon as he approached the console to begin typing in coordinates.

Kale leaned back in the leather seats, "I feel like taking a nap when we get back."

"You can nap after we report back to Skye," said Raze as he looked up from polishing his sunglasses.

"Do I have to be there to report? You guys can vouch for me," whined Kale as he leaned his head on Alexan's shoulders.

Alexan shoved Kale off of him and took a deep breath. The Rangers could feel the ship rise from the ground and begin to fly into space. Takeoff was always Alucia's favorite part of space travel. She loved how freeing it felt to have the wide expanse of space ahead of her. She watched out the window as the blue skies of Vantas turned into the wide depths of space.

"What do you think we should do next?" asked Alucia to the rest of the group.

"We need to stop for fuel and to replenish our food supplies," said Gideon from his spot at the pilot's seat.

"How long can we go before we run out?" asked Alexan.

"I think we have another two weeks or so."

Alucia perked up, "That'll be more than enough time!"

"I think we should start to focus on taking down the Order," said Raze. "I'm not sure where to start though."

"We can bring that up in our meeting," said Kale with his eyes closed.

Alucia nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a purple light. She looked out the window only to see a large purple energy mass not far from where the transport was flying. It was large, resembling a black hole in a way, only it seemed to be leaking purple lighting.

"Hey Gideon?" asked Alucia from her spot at the window. "Can you get us in touch with Drexica and Skye?"

" _How may I help you Rangers? I trust the mission was a success!"_ said Drexica's cheerful voice after a few minutes of typing from Gideon.

"Hey Drex, there's this large purple...space thing not far from us. Should we be concerned?" asked Alucia. She raised her eyes expectantly while she waited for an answer.

"Hey guys," said Skye's voice through the intercoms of the ship. "I'm not exactly sure what the status is on the storm. Try to stay away from it."

"No can do," said Gideon as he leaned forward in his seat. "The auto-pilot is taking us past it on the way to the Astra. I'll see what I can do and get back to you in a moment."

Gideon switched off the comms and autopilot. He grabbed the controls and began to fly the ship as far as he could away from the storm. Alucia stood up and walked up to Gideon's side to get a better glimpse of the action. Gideon narrowed his eyes as he flew the transport. Suddenly Alucia felt the floor shake under her as she fell onto an empty seat.

"What was that?" asked Kale as he opened one eye.

"I think we pulled into its gravitational pull," said Gideon as he pulled on the controls.

"It's pulling us in," said Alucia as the realization of what was happening hit her.

"Try and get us out of it!" said Alexan urgently.

Gideon pulled on the controls desperately as the purple hole loomed closer, "I'm trying! The controls aren't responding."

Kale looked at his team urgently, "Everyone put your seat belts on!"

As the lights of the purple storm loomed closer, the team looked at each other in a mixture of fear and determination. They knew that whatever would happen, they would do it together. Alucia closed her eyes as the transport began to enter the purple storm. All anyone could see was purple before everything faded to black as the ship accelerated into the unknown.

* * *

 ***KSvCP**

* * *

 **Space**

"Emperor Leonis," Datra, a humanoid looking serpent lady, called to her Emperor who was sitting in his chair with Ghidorah next to him. Leonis was a humanoid black lion as well as the leader of his empire. He was responsible for conquering and forcing other alien races to work for him and transforming them into monsters for him to use. These creatures were all stored in his warship that was circling his current target; Earth.

"What is it Datra?" he asked while looking at her.

"Lyon was doing a scan of the Earth and noticed an unreasonably large amount of energy surging," she said as she walked up to hand him a pad. Leonis looked at the pad before turning his attention to Ghidorah.

"Do you know what this is?" Leonis asked, looking at Ghidorah while handing him the pad. Ghidorah looked at it and shook his head.

"No why would I remember anything about this blasted planet?" Ghidorah backtalked. Datra went to reach for the switch at her side, but Leonis stopped her. Ghidorah used to be one of the most feared kaijus in the whole Milky Way system, but after his last battle with the King of Monsters, Godzilla, his body was sent into space and was left there to die until he was 'saved' by Leonis. He was now one of Leonis's generals with no way out since Datra put a device inside him that could kill him with a press of a button.

"What should we do Emperor?" Datra asked.

"Are the Rangers still distracted?" Leonis asked looking at Datra and she nodded.

"Send more Crittrix down and have Lyon send a drone down to explore more about the strange energy coming from that other island. Once we have a idea of what it is, we'll make our next move," Leonis said.

"With the Galactic Merge going on right now, it could be possible some of its energy landed on Earth," Datra said, looking at her Emperor.

"Which means said energy could be dangerous, but we can use it to our advantage," Leonis said smirking. "Tell Lyon to quickly hurry and deploy that drone."

Datra nodded proceeding to turn around and leave until everything in the room began to flash red and a loud alarm was going off.

"What's going on?" Ghidorah asked looking around.

"It's the Galactic Merge" Datra said swiping the pad as a big electronic screen came up showing a the purple storm raging as electricity shot up. The storm seem to be trying to force something out, until finally a ship was forced out. It was covered in purple electricity and was much smaller compared to Leonis's ship.

"A ship?" Ghidorah asked looking at it.

"What should we do sir? It seems to be on a course to Earth?" Datra asked looking at Leonis.

"Activate our cloaking sensors, and make sure they don't detect us. My concern is that energy signal on Earth," Leonis commanded.

Datra nodded leaving the room, quickly activating the cloaking device on the ship from her pad.

"Ghidorah I don't know what that energy is on that planet. But when we get the results, I want you to go down there immediately," Leonis said.

"Got it," Ghidorah said looking as Leonis leaned in his chair, going back to his thinking.

 **Earth: Klalamic Island**

Anthony held up his arms as a Razorfang slashed at his arm, sparks flying slightly, and pushed Anthony back. The creature glared at Anthony. He looked around to see how the others were doing. Jewel and Aria were dealing with the other Razorfang, and Jordan opted to take care of the Crittrix. Eleanor was still facing some of the Crittrix who were chasing citizens and helping them get out.

"Your attention should be on me!" The Razorfang shouted pouncing at Anthony, and he turned around before rolling under the Razorfang's pounce attack causing the Razorfang to crash into a car and shattering it's front window. Anthony turns towards the Razorfang while summoning his sword. He raised his hand and taunted the Razorfang to charge at him. It glared at Anthony before springing forward straight towards Anthony. Anthony's blade glowed black with a blue hue before swinging it at the Razorfang. His blade completely cut the the Razorfang down its body. It landed on the ground with electricity crackling before blowing up as Anthony ran his hand down his blade.

"Too bad you aren't much of a threat anymore," Anthony said while looking at where the Razorfang blew up.

Aria was in a weapons struggle with the other Razorfang. His claws were against her spear with both of struggling to get an advantage over the other. The Razorfang looked at Aria's visor and in the reflection he saw Jewel was coming up behind him.

"You think that trick will work on me?" The Razorfang said before quickly moving to the left causing Aria to be pushed forward as Jewel was about to run into her. Aria quickly slammed her staff down and pole vaulted herself over Jewel.

"No but this will," Jewel said. The spikes on her ranger suit sticking out as she shoulder charged the Razorfang into a pole. The Razorfang swung his claws at her, but due to her height, she was capable of ducking the swing. She grabbed the Razorfang and lifted him up over her head and threw him onto the ground. Jewel summoned her Kanabo and stared down at the Razorfang, who was in the direct middle between her and Aria. She looked at Aria and the two girls shared a nod with Aria smirking behind her visor. Aria's spear blade turned into its bladed fan form and it glowed pink as she spun it around her. Jewel's kanabo glowed blue as she raised it above her head. The Razorfang looked at both of them, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Aria swung her spear and released a pink razorwing and Jewel slammed her kanabo down, a blue shockwave being released. Both of the bursts of energy were heading towards the Razorfang and collided with him. The Razorfang trembled from the force of both attacks as electricity crackled through him and he fell down in a small explosion. Aria and Jewel walked towards each other.

"Nice job out there," Aria said, actually complimenting Jewel for once.

"You too," Jewel replied. "Could use a bit more movement on your attacks though, or you might have avoided those attacks." Jewel looked at Aria before walking by her. Aria clutched her fist, lightly glaring at Jewel before following her.

Jordan grabbed one of the Crittrix's head and clutched it tightly before turning and throwing it at the others. He next swung his axe, striking one in the chest and knocking it back. A Crittrix jumped and landed on his back. Jordan didn't seem to mind as he slammed his back with the Crittrix on him against the pole, but the Crittrix didn't let go. He did it again, much harder, and the pole slightly broke with the Crittrix's grip loosening and letting go of him. The Crittrix was slightly stunned. Jordan swung his axe at the creature, knocking it down. Jordan turn to see the other Crittrix coming and he put his axe down raising his fists. Jordan rushed forward and punched one in the stomach, knocking it down and another one leapt at him. Jordan grabbed it, putting it into a headlock and held it in front of him. He used it as a shield sothe others hit the Crittrix instead of him. He swung his 'shield' at the Crittrix and knocked them bac. He released it from his grip while elbowing one to the right of him. Jordan quickly turned and uppercut them, making sure they are all bunched up. Jordan picked up his axe, the axeblade glowing and fire forming around it. Jordan swung his axe, releasing it from his hands. The flaming axe was spinning towards the Crittrix, becoming a flaming wheel. It cut through all of the Crittrix, igniting them, and eventually blew them up as the axe landed with a slight sizzle. Jordan picked up his axe and walked over to regroup with the others.

The four rangers regrouped while looking at each other as Jordan asked, "So how everyone do?"

"Not bad. It wasn't too hard," Anthony said turning towards Jewel and Aria. "How about you two?"

"Easy with only slight screw ups," Jewel said and Aria glared at her.

"Seriously?" Aria asked, before looking around. "Where's Eleanor?" As if on cue, their morphers went off.

"G-guys," Eleanor voice came threw. "More Crittrix showed up with another Razorfang."

"We're on our way Eleanor," Anthony said.

"Strange, just them. Not even a monster," Aria said looking at them.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now Eleanor needs some help. Let's go," Anthony said and the others nodded as they began to run over to Eleanor's position.

* * *

 ***KSvCP**

* * *

 **Klalamic Island**

The first thing Alucia saw when she opened her eyes was a blue sky. She blinked a couple of times as she found her eyes adjusting to the light. She looked around to gage the state of the rest of the team. Alexan was still unconscious, and snoring very loudly if Alucia said so herself. Raze was doing the same thing as herself, looking around in confusion. Gideon was messing with the control panel. Kale was stretching his arms, and winced as he cracked his back.

"What happened?" asked Alucia. "The last thing I remember is being sucked into the purple storm."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," explained Gideon. "I'm not picking up a signal. Can any of you try and use your morphers to contact The Astra?"

Raze nodded and spoke into his morpher, "Skye, Drexica? Anyone? Hello? This is Cosmic Blue."

Alexan awoke from his slumber, "We must be too far from the ship."

"That shouldn't be possible," said Alucia. "Our morphers can keep us in contact with The Astra even if we were on opposite ends of the galaxy."

"What about a different universe?" asked Kale.

"What?" asked the remaining four Rangers in a confused tone.

"I'm just saying. What if that storm sent us to a different universe? Stranger things have happened," said Kale. The Rangers nodded at the last sentence. It was hard to argue with things like that. Their lives _were_ pretty insane.

"I say we abandon the ship for now and get a gage of where we are," said Alucia. "Gideon what's the state of the transport?"

"It escaped relatively unscathed. I wouldn't go flying right away though. We'd best let it cool down and take a rest."

"Can we activate our cloaking shields?" asked Alexan. "So people don't go snooping?"

"Shields are turning on," said Gideon as he fiddled with a few buttons on the panel. "Now!"

Alucia walked to the back of the ship and typed in a code. The back of the ship opened and a black walkway extended to the green grass below. She led the group as they walked out of the ship and onto the ground below. She looked back at the ship. If you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't have seen it. The transport had been designed to adapt to any climate. The ship resembled the clear skies and green fields of its surroundings.

Alexan looked around, "Where do you think we are?"

"We won't be able to tell for sure until we get a glimpse of the locals," said Gideon as the group began to walk forward.

The Rangers had landed in what looked to be a park. They noticed all sorts of children with tan skin tones and black hair staring at the group as they walked through the park. The architecture resembled that of the Earthens that they had heard so much about. Though none of the five had never been to Earth, they had heard stories. Alucia's hearing picked up on a conversation between a mother and son.

"Look Mommy! Aliens!" said the boy.

"Shush Tommy! You and I both know that there's no such thing as aliens. I'm sure those...unique...individuals are just actors in makeup," said the mother.

Alucia whispered in Raze's ear, "Everyone's staring at us."

"They can't handle how awesome we look," joked Raze as he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Should we ask about where we are?" asked Alexan as he voiced a common concern to the group.

"I vote that Gideon or Kale does it," said Raze.

Kale furrowed his brows, "Why us?"

"Because people are looking at Raze, Alexan, and I like we're evil," said Alucia bluntly.

Kale nodded and walked over to a man walking a dog, "Excuse me man, but could you tell me what planet this is?"

"Earth?" said the man in a confused voice, clearly thinking that Kale wasn't all there in the head.

"Oh. What country is this then? My friends and I woke up here with no knowledge of where we are," explained Kale as he gestured to the group behind him.

The man nodded, "Uh-huh. Well you're on Klalamic Island. It's an island between Japan and Monster Island."

Kale thanked the man and walked back to his friends. He was about to explain what the man had told him, when all of a sudden a bunch of screams and an explosion could be heard on the outskirts of the entrance to the park. Kale pointed to the stuff behind him, and the team nodded in response.

"So where are we?" asked Alucia as the group ran.

"We're on Earth and some place called Klalamic Island?" yelled Kale.

The Rangers nodded as they arrived at the scene. They gasped at the sight they saw. The streets were in a total state of disaster. Cars had been abandoned, there were small fires going on throughout the street, and there were civilians being attacked by weird creatures. Alucia gestured for the team to hide behind a car. She peeked through the windows of the car and narrowed her eyes at what she saw. The creatures that were causing the destruction were dark with purple and red designs wrapped around their bodies. They had sharp claws and cages covering their faces.

"Those don't look like Zrimmix," said Raze bluntly.

"I thought Earth was under attack by the Shadowends?" asked Gideon. "That's what Skye's reports said."

"Then Kale's theory must be true," said Alucia. "Somehow that storm sent us to another dimension."

"Wait guys," said Alexan as he looked up. "People are arriving to help."

The group looked to see a group of five very familiar heroes entered the fray. They began fighting the creatures using their own personalized weapons. What was most noticeable about them, however, was the fact that they were wearing brightly colored suits with matching helmets. From what they could see, this team seemed to be based off of reptiles of some kind.

"This Earth has Power Rangers?" asked Alexan in awe.

"I guess so," said Alucia as she watched the team.

"The Black Ranger seems to be leading the team. I don't see a Red," said Kale as he watched as the Black Ranger seemed to call the shots.

"Their Pink seems to take no crap from him," said Alucia rather proudly as she watched the Pink Ranger make fun of something that the Black Ranger said.

"They're awfully….destructive," said Raze as he watched their Blue Ranger ram one of those creatures into the side of a building where a family of three was hiding.

"Why aren't they clearing the area first for civilians? We're supposed to _protect_ people," said Alexan in a confused voice.

"I know that we make fun of Alexan and Alucia for bickering, but this team seems more focused on fighting each other," said Gideon as he watched the Blue, Pink, and Green Rangers seemingly get into an argument mid-battle.

"I think we should get in there," said Kale as he stood up. "They could use some help."

"Alright guys! Ready!" asked Kale as he pulled a red key from his pocket.

"READY!" yelled the Rangers as the group held up their keys.

"Unlock the Galaxy!" called the five. They inserted the key into the lock on their cuffs and turned it to the right. In front of their bodies appeared a brightly colored orb of light in their respective colors. The orbs dissolved into particles of various colors and materialized and approached the five in a flash of light. Once the lights cleared, a group of Power Rangers stood fully morphed and ready to fight.

"All right," said Alucia. "Alexan, Raze, and Kale will handle the creatures. Gideon and I will handle the civilian evacuation. Try to stay out of the other Ranger team if you possibly can. Let's go!"

The five of them rushed in with Alexan, Raze and Kale going to the right where the other rangers were, and Gideon and Alucia headed over to where the Yellow Ranger was helping out citizens.

The three of them rushed towards the creatures. Raze jumped onto a car and leapt off of it, landing on a group of Crittrix. They were close to where the Blue Kaiju Ranger was fighting, so Raze had to be careful and stay out of her sight. He summoned his weapon, a claw-like contraption, and slashed some of the Crittrix, knocking them down and leaving scars on them. He kept his other hand on the ground, sensing the other Crittrix who were surrounding him. He fires a blast from his claws at the Crittrix behind him before leaping forward tackling and driving his claws into one of them. His weapon glowed blue as he swung it in a horizontal motion, cutting all of those in front of him. He got off the Crittrix before turning around to face the rest of them. He glared at them with a slight growl and he forced his claws through his gloves as he leapt at the rest of them.

Kale and Alexan were fighting another group. Kale kicked one of the Crittrix into Alexan, who picked it up and chucked it at a group of others charging forward. Kale summoned his sword. Alexan punched one of the Crittrix hard sending it flying. Another one one leapt at him, but he grabbed it and spun it in circles. He stopped and slammed it down into the ground, and threw it at another Crittrix. Alexan summoned his axe and swung it into a Crittrix, knocking it upwards. He turned around and tightened his fist, and punched a Crittrix in the face. His punch almost breaking the cage on its face as it flew backwards. Alexan was having too much fun with this. He took this time to look around and noticing that the Green and Pink Rangers of the other team were fighting not that far away from him. Kale was gonna jump in and help him, but he turned his head to see the Black Ranger of the other team fighting some kind of monster wolf beast. He looked at Alexan, before rushing in to go and help out the Black Ranger of the other team.

Anthony found himself fighting the lone Razorfang again, except this one was more on the offensive. It was striking him with his claws multiple times as Anthony did his best to dodge his movements. The Razorfang finally found a opening and did an uppercut with his claws, connecting with him and sending the Black Ranger into a car. He crashed into the windshield with a loud thud. Anthony quickly recovered, before seeing the Razorfang pounce forward at him. Before the Razorfang made contact, he was blasted by a red blast which knocked the Razorfang off and caused it to hit the ground. Anthony looked around before seeing seeing who had fired the blast, it looked to be another Power Ranger, a Red Ranger no less. If Anthony had to guess, his suit seemed to be based off of space and he was holding a sword. The Red Ranger pointed his sword at the Razorfang, taunting it. It growled as it charged at him. Anthony rolled off of the car, and looked at his morpher.

"Guys be on the look for other Rangers," Anthony said into his morpher.

"What do you mean other Rangers?" Anthony heard Jordan's voice through his morpher.

"I'm saying be on the lookout for people in multi-colored suits with a space motif," he said before getting up and running back into the battle.

Eleanor was helping people, guiding them down alleyways and giving them directions on where to go. A mother ran up to her with tears in her eyes. She told the Yellow Kaiju Ranger that her daughter was stuck in a building, and pointed to one of them. Eleanor nodded, telling the lady to go wait in the alley. Eleanor dashed off to the building, noticing some Crittrix there in the way.

"Aria can you head towards the building I'm running to?" Eleanor called into her morpher before quickly hearing Aria's voice respond back.

"On my way!" Aria said, splitting off from Jordan and Jewel to go and help Eleanor. They both attacked from two different sides, Aria attacking from the left and Eleanor attacking from the back. They were both capable of knocking down the Crittrix and stunning them before jumping through the building's window to get inside. Eleanor looked around before hearing soft crying. She went to go look behind the counter, only to see a little girl curled up in the fetal position crying. Eleanor knelt down and the girl slowly stopped crying and looked at her.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Eleanor asked in a soft voice to the little girl, who shook her head slowly.

"I miss my mom, " she said softly. Eleanor nodded, slowly sticking her hand out.

"We can take you to her. You can trust me. I'm a Power Ranger," Eleanor said softly. The little girl looked at her and then her hand before slowly reaching and grabbing Eleanor's hand.

"Hey!" Aria called to the two. "They are getting back up!"

Eleanor ran towards Aria with the little girl behind her watching as the Crittrix got up growling, getting ready to attack. Eleanor moved the girl behind her legs. She summoned her daggers and Aria summoned her spear.

The Crittrix were getting ready to attack the three of them, until several blasts of pink and yellow were fired at the Crittrix knocking them down. Two figures slid in front of Eleanor and Aria. They were the Rangers that Anthony had mentioned but they were pink and yellow. The two of them dove into battle as Eleanor and Aria watched them.

Gideon jumped into one side of the crowd, summoning his sword which was much larger compared to Kale's sword. He swung his sword and slashed into them. He quickly turned around and fired his blaster at the Crittrix behind him. He quickly ducked one of the Crittrix's attacks and swung his sword again. Before stabbing his sword into the ground, he gripped the handle and kicked off of it. He spun around and shot his blaster at the foot soldiers surrounding him. He grabbed his sword and removed it. It glowed yellow and Gideon swung it in one more circle, cutting all the Crittrix to the ground in sparks.

Alucia jumped into the fray stabbing the Crittrix and elegantly dodging their attacks. She countered them by knocking some of them down or shooting some of them. She saw a Crittrix charge at her and she cover her body in a pink aura, becoming intangible and the Crittrix went right through her as they crashed into each other. She shot a couple of blasts at them. Alucia kicked a Crittrix down, then used her telekinesis to force more of the Crittrix down. She mentally pushed herself upwards. Alucia spun gracefully shooting at all the Crittrix on the ground. Her rapier glowed pink as she floated down and slashed it in multiple directions, finally destroying her side of Crittrix.

The Crittrix's numbers were quickly dwindling due to the two Ranger teams present. On one side the Kaiju Rangers were fighting, and on the other the Cosmic Rangers were as well. In the direct middle, Anthony and Kale were handling the Razorfang. On the Kaiju Rangers side, Jewel charged into a Crittrix and knocked it to the ground. She gripped her kanabo and she swung it into the Crittrix. The foot soldier was sent flying into the rest of them, the force of it was strong enough to destroy them. Jordan swung his axe at the Crittrix and hit it in the face. Then he turned around and gave another one a powerful uppercut. He punched another one in the gut and turn to his right and threw his axe at another one's chest. The Crittrix around him crackled before exploding. Eleanor quickly dashed through the Crittrix. She cut through the foot soldiers as she ran with her daggers. She slid to a stop and turned around and kicked a Crittrix back against a car. She ducked under one of the Crittrix's attacks and stabbed her daggers into the Crittrix chest and slashed its chest. Her daggers glowed yellow and Eleanor spun around and slashed all of the Crittrix near her. Aria did a backflip off a car and kicked a Crittrix in the chest. She swung her spear and cut one while activating the bladed fan. With a powerful swing, she a released a gust of wind before releasing a razor wind that finished off the remaining Crittrix.

With the Cosmic Rangers, Raze slashed at the Crittrix with his claws. He leapt forward and slashed two of them right in the chest. He fired his blaster at some of them before pouncing again. He landed on one and impaled its chest with his claws. Alexan jumped up and punched one of the Crittrix in the face, denting their cage sending them flying. He charged forward. He extended his arms and grabbed two Crittrix in a choke hold and threw them in opposite directions. He pulled out his axe and swung it powerfully, hitting several other Crittrix. Gideon fired his blaster at several Crittrix, and swung his large sword at the Crittrix. He dodged a Crittrix attack and fired his blaster at it. He quickly stabbed a Crittrix while punching a Crittrix in the stomach. He kicked another Crittrix in the face. He removed his sword and with a quick spin, he managed to take his section down. Alucia stabbed her rapier into the Crittrix. She kicked it in the gut while doing a flip and shooting it in the stomach. She landed on the hood of the car gracefully. A Crittrix tried to launch itself at her, but she phased her body. This led them to go right through her. She used her telekinesis and pushed the Crittrix in front of her back before firing her blaster and destroying them.

Anthony had his blade locked with the Razorfang's claws, neither one giving an inch. Kale came from behind and sliced the Razorfang's back. It howled in pain. It knocked Anthony back and turned around to slash at Kale. Kale jumped back, firing his blaster at the Razorfang and hit it several times. The Razorfang was gonna charge at Kale, but Anthony came from behind and sliced it in the back. The Razorfang growled swung at Anthony. He ducked and kicked it in the stomach, with both of the Rangers unintentionally helping each other out. Kale punched the Razorfang in the face, knocking it down. Anthony's blade glowed black, and Kale's sword glowed red. They both glared at the Razorfang and swung their swords, releasing a combined attack of their respective colors. It collided into the Razorfang and destroyed him, along with the last of the Crittrix. This left both of the Ranger Teams. They both stared at each other, wondering who would speak first.

"Who are you?" asked Anthony, his voice gruff behind his helmet.

"People who know how to properly fight," said Alexan rudely.

Aria growled under her breath and took a step forward, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you guys were kind of destructive," said Alucia as she gestured to the rubble around her. "Not to mention you caused the civilians to be scared out of their minds."

"We had that covered," said Jordan with an irritated tone to his voice. "Our Yellow Ranger was taking care of that."

Raze blinked under his helmet, "There are five of you, and only _one_ of you went to clear civilians? You do realize the main part of being a Ranger is to protect the people right? Not just fight the monsters?"

"Sorry we're not patching up wounds and saving the environment!" said Aria, her temper quickly rising. "In case you didn't notice, we're trying to stop these sickos from causing more harm! I don't know what kind of paradise you come from, but _real_ Rangers focus on stopping the battle at hand!"

Alucia raised her eyebrow, "How long have you been Rangers exactly?"

Kale spoke up before any of the Kaijus could answer, "Well I'd say judging from the lack of teamwork and how green they are, I'd say about maybe two weeks. Granted the five of us haven't been a team for very long but some of us have been fighting evil for years."

"We didn't need any of your help. We were doing just fine on our own," said Jewel. Her eyes were narrowed at these new Rangers, she didn't trust them.

"Tell that to the upturned cars and the citizens with injuries," said Alexan.

"Enough!" yelled Anthony before he turned his attention to the Red Ranger. "Thank you for your help."

Kale nodded back, "Not a problem."

Kale gestured for his team to follow him. The Cosmic Rangers began to return the way they had came, still morphed. Anthony nodded at his team to follow him. Aria growled under her breath but followed the orders of her leader. She didn't like those newbies at all. It was clear that there was still tension between the two teams.

Unbeknownst to the two teams, Ghidorah beamed down to the spot where the two teams had been standing and looked around. He noticed that the two teams seemed to be leaving each other alone. _Well I guess I found out what that energy,_ thought Ghidorah to himself.

"If they're too busy fighting each other," whispered Ghidorah out loud. "They will be too busy to notice what we're up to!"

Ghidorah held his hand out and smirked to himself. He ran to the alley where no one could see him and observed this new group of Rangers. He chuckled as his hand glowed with electricity and he aimed a series of blasts at their Black Ranger. He turned to face the Kaiju Rangers and shot a blast at the Pink, Blue, and Green Rangers. He gave a wicked laugh, his body turning into electricity and heading towards the other island Leonis wanted him to investigate.

Alexan shouted in pain. He rubbed the spot where his back had been hit.

"What happened?" asked Eleanor and Gideon at the same time, though the two didn't know it.

"I'm going to kill them," growled Aria as she ran at the Cosmic Rangers.

"They shot at me," said Alexan as he noticed the Kaiju Rangers running at them.

"Well I guess we're fighting then. No one hurts one of our teammates and gets away with it," said Kale as he ran at the Black Ranger. The remaining Rangers split off into their color groups and prepared to fight each other. Their morals thrown to the side, this was a battle about ego.

Anthony watch as Jewel, Jordan, and Aria charged at the Blue, Black and Pink Cosmic Ranger before turning to see Kale swing his sword at him. Anthony immediately brought his own sword up to block the attack before getting kicked in the stomach. Anthony slid back, kneeling slightly as he caught his breath. Anthony glared at Kale as he swung his sword. Anthony rose his arm, blocking it.

"If you want to see us get destructive," Anthony started, standing up and twist Kale's arm slightly."That can be arranged." He threw Kale into the side of a car. Anthony swung his sword, and Kale raised his own sword to block it. They locked swords as they glared at each other through their visors.

Raze was staying aggressive by using his claws to slash at Jewel, keeping her on the defense. His movements were too quick to follow, but Jewel was noticing a pattern. Raze went to swing his claws and Jewel grabbed his arm and threw him over her. Raze flipped and landed back on his feet. He charged at Jewel again and fired his blaster at her. Jewel summoned her Kanabo and blocked the shots, but Raze use this opportunity to slid under her and slash her leg. Jewel shouted in pain and fell to one leg. Raze turned around to pounce at her, but Jewel swung her kanabo. It hit Raze and sent him into a car. Raze was quick to recover as he rushed back into the battle.

Jordan and Alexan were locked in the axes, both neither giving an edge to the other. Alexan grab Jordan's axe and pulled it away from Jordan. Jordan countered by uppercutting Alexan, both of their axes going away from them. They put their fists up and rushed at each other. Jordan punched Alexan in the face, but Alexan held his ground. He went to punch him but Jordan dodged it and punched Alexan again. This time Alexan grabbed Jordan's arm and threw him into a light pole, denting it slightly. Alexan kept going in and punching Jordan as the Green Ranger did his best to block. Jordan finally saw a opening and dodged to the left as Alexan unleashed a powerful punch that destroyed and knocked down the light pole. Alexan grabbed Jordan and threw him against a car and charged at him.

"Your teammates are sure something," Gideon said looking at Eleanor who nodded in response. The two of them had gone off to the side watching their teammates fight each other.

"Yeah the same can be said about yours," Eleanor said. "Why didn't you decide to fight me?"

"Well you don't seem to be as aggressive as your team, and hey us yellows gotta stick together," Gideon said as the two smiled under their helmets.

Aria's and Alucia's weapons collided with each other. Aria kicked her back and swung her spear at Alucia's chest. Alucia, however, phased herself so Aria's weapon went right through her. Alucia fired her blaster hitting Aria square in the chest. Alucia charged at her with her rapier and slashed at her stomach, adding a nice spin to it. Aria glared at her and charged at the other Pink Ranger by swinging her spear again, but Alucia stopped it with her telekinesis. She slashed her rapier against Aria knocking her back and shot her with her blaster again.

Kale pushed Anthony away and swung his sword. Anthony ducked and punched Kale in the chest, causing the Red Ranger to stumble back slightly. Kale fired his blaster and hit Anthony. He stumbled back but recovered enough to charge at Kale, his sword glowed black and Anthony swung it. Kale dodged it in the knick of time, but saw the sword cleanly take off the top part of a car. Kale grabbed Anthony's helmet and slammed his head into the hood of the car. Anthony sharply elbowed Kale in the gut, causing him to back up. They both glared at each other. With their swords glowing, they charged at each other. Kale's sword struck Anthony's stomach and Anthony's struck Kale's chest. Both attacks sent the two flying away from each other. Kale collided into a street pole and Anthony slammed into a car. Both of their respective teams saw this and stopped fighting to go check in on their teammates. Anthony got up with the help of Aria and Jordan, and they all glared at the Cosmic Rangers until the Kaiju Rangers heard a voice.

"Rangers," It was the Shobijin. "Return to Monster Island now."

"What?!" Aria said angrily. "We shouldn't let them get away with this."

"We can talk about them later," The twin fairies said. "This is more important. Return to Monster Island. Now." The Shobijin said, their voices stern. The Kaiju Rangers looked at each other and looked at Anthony who sighed.

"We're heading back," He said. Aria wanted to say something, but the others had agreed. She decided to be quiet. They all turned towards the Cosmic Rangers but didn't say anything. The Kaiju Rangers looked at their morphers as they glowed and in a quick flash, they teleported away.

"Well they're a lovely bunch," said Alexan as the Rangers demorphed.

"Are you ok Kale," asked Gideon, inspecting Kale for any injuries.

"I'm not sure," winced Kale. "That guy sure knows how to fight."

"Tell me about it," groaned Raze. "That Blue Ranger is something else."

"Let's talk about this in the transport," said Alucia. "We can better plan our next move there."

The Rangers nodded and began their long walk back to the transport. Kale was leaning against Alexan and Raze for support as they walked. They looked at each other and sighed. It had been a long day.

* * *

 ***KSvCP**

* * *

Far from Klalmic Island and the events that had just occurred, another island was brewing trouble. A quick lighting bolt came and Ghidorah landed on the island looking around.

"Lyon said that this island has something going on near it's volcano," Ghidorah said as he looked ahead of him, seeing the volcano. Nothing looked special about it and Ghidorah growled slightly before making his way towards it. Once he made it there, he looked at it and then looked up near its peak. He sprouted his wings, flying upwards to the peak of the volcano. He was looking around it when he noticed something.

Inside the volcano, two bright purple and yellow eyes stared at Ghidorah. Ghidorah felt a rather intense energy coming from the eyes themselves.

"Who are you?" a voice boomed from the volcano, shocking Ghidorah.

"I am Ghidorah. I was sent here to see you," Ghidorah said. "Who are you?" Ghidorah asked.

"I am a monster. I have been laying here and recovering from the last time I came out and tried to destroy this miserable planet and its puny race," the voice said. "But I was stopped, lost all my power and was forced to separate from my original self and hide here to recover.

"But then I was struck by something that gave me more power, but I am still short from escaping and enacting my revenge," the voice said and Ghidorah smirked.

"What if I helped free you and in return you do something for me?" Ghidorah asked. He looked at the volcano and it rumbled slightly, like a roar was being heard.

"If you free me, I will be in your debt Ghidorah," The voice boomed.

"Good because I have specific group of worms I want you to take care of: The Godzilla Power Ranger and his group of Rangers," Ghidorah said. The voice and the volcano rumbled loudly again.

"Free me and I will do it," the voice said.

Ghidorah's body glowed before he fired a purple and yellow beam at the volcano and hit it. The volcano surged with energy as the voice and the volcano tremble. A bright red flash appeared and the volcano rumbled loudly but it didn't erupt. All the magma was absorbed. It formed a small sphere and it floated up, the magma forming around to create a monstrous demon form. It floated upwards towards Ghidorah, its purple eyes meeting his crimson red ones.

"What should I call you?" Ghidorah asked looking at him

The monster gave him a devastating smirk, "You can call me, Destroyah" Destroyah said.

* * *

 **Okay, welcome everyone to Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit Vs. Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors. First of all, this has been a Crossover that has been in the making for at least a few months. I'm glad me and Bookworm got to work on it. Now this is only part one, we will begin working on Part 2 after awhile of sorts, but story is taking place in Kaiju Spirit,... 2 weeks after Training day, and then after that, the Character chapters.**

 **Also, I want to give big Credit to Bookworm101234 for working with me and us coming together to make this crossover happen between the two teams. I hope you all enjoy this story, be sure to read and review, favorite and follow as well. Also, be sure to check out Bookworms Power Ranger Story: Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors and give it read.**

 **Also before we go, I wanted to also say that slots for power rangers in my other collab story with Bookworm; Power Rangers Spellforce is still currently looking for Black and Purple Rangers if you want to check that out. Thank you all for reading and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Cosmic Roar Pt 2

**Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Godzilla is the property of Toho, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

 **Cast List: (Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit)**

 **Anthony L. Crux- John Boyega**

 **Jewel D. Nikkos- Bex Taylor-Klaus**

 **Aria Cho Song- Arden Cho**

 **Jordan 'J.J' Jones- Stephen Jones**

 **Eleanor Atwell- Georgie Henley**

 **Twin fairies/The Shobijin- Rinko Kikuchi**

 _ **Cast List: (Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors)**_

 _ **Kale- Maverick Moreno**_

 _ **Raze- Booboo Stewart**_

 _ **Alexan Obitz- Peabo Powell**_

 _ **Alucia Kami- Elle Fanning**_

 _ **Gideon Gourmet- James Duggan**_

 _ **Skylar Rau- Charlize Theron**_

* * *

 **Cosmic Roar Pt. 2**

 **Recap**

 **During the Galactic Merge, it's immense power dragged the Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors from their universe into the universe of the Power Rangers Kaiju Spirit. The Kaiju Rangers quickly got wrapped up in an attack by Leonis' forces. Crash landing on Klalmic Island, the Cosmic Protectors have to quickly adapt to their new environment before word of the chaos that is ensuing from the fight between the Kaiju Rangers and Leonis troops. The Cosmic Rangers quickly jump into to help, not the rangers, the citizens. After the forces were pushed back, the two teams got into a feud about the Kaiju Rangers destructive attitudes. After a deliberate attack by Ghidorah, the two teams engage in combat. This results in a tie and both teams going their separate ways. However while the battle was going on, Ghidorah went and awoke a monster of ancient Destruction: Destroyah.**

 **Recap End**

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **The Transport**

Kale groaned as Alexan and Raze lowered him down onto a row of seats in the transport. Alucia grabbed the first aid kit from the top shelf and ran over to inspect Kale. Gideon walked past the group and sat down in the captain's chair at the front of the ship. He began to fiddle with the buttons, as if looking for something to do. Alexan and Raze collapsed into the opposite row of seats and watched Alucia work. The common mood among the group was exhaustion. That fight had been tougher than they initially thought it would be.

"Can I?" asked Alucia gesturing to Kale's red shirt as she blushed.

Kale nodded, "Those guys certainly have raw talent."

Alucia nodded as she inspected Kale's chest for any injuries, "They lack refinement. Their two weeks as Rangers made it quite clear."

Gideon spoke up from the front, "Not all of them were aggressive."

Alexan gave the Yellow Ranger the side eye, "Yeah I saw you two chatting up a storm. Find out anything useful?"

"We talked about how we weren't aggressive," said Gideon distractedly, his attention was going to the console in front of him.

"What do we do next?" asked Raze. "The first chance they get, those guys are going to come after us!"

Alucia signaled for Kale to flip over onto his stomach, "We should be focused on getting home! We have bigger things to worry about than some Ranger team who hasn't learned all they need to."

Alexan raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Any ideas on how we even get back?"

"We go through the purple storm again. It's what brought us here, and it's what can bring us back," said Kale as he sat up.

"I think you're just sore," said Alucia as she packed up the first aid kit.

Kale nodded gratefully, "I've seen that storm before on my home planet. It lasts for about three days tops. We've been here for a couple of hours. We have enough time to deal with these guys and make it back in time."

Raze rubbed his chin, "They'll spot us in an instant. They're the ones who have the home field advantage here. They know this town. Not to mention the only ones here who pass for normal are Kale and Gideon."

Alexan looked out the window of the transport at the children playing, "You guys ever wonder what it'd be like if none of this Ranger or Order stuff had happened? What your lives would be like?"

"I'd have a family, but I wouldn't have known Savia," said Kale as he rubbed his hands together.

"I'd be with my family living happily," chimed in Gideon.

Raze stayed silent. His path wouldn't have changed much with or without the Order. "I would be with my family as well. My problems started with genetics."

Alucia began to pull her hair into a ponytail, "I'd be in a loveless marriage and suffering in a corset with three pounds of makeup on."

All eyes turned to Alucia. Each of the guys knew bits and pieces of the Pink Ranger's past but she'd never fully said what exactly led her down this path. The most the guys could piece together was that her planet had been restrictive towards her. Other than that they didn't know what. This was the most that they had gotten thus far.

"I wouldn't have had to leave my planet," said Alexan. "It's...nice. It's nice to see a world that hasn't been pushed to destruction."

Raze snorted, "I hear Earth in our world is doing pretty good."

Alucia pulled her key out of her pocket and twirled it in her hands, "You think these things have the power to disguise us?"

Kale narrowed his brows, "I don't see why not. They give us our power. Maybe just think human and you'll appear human?"

Alucia rolled her eyes before inserting her key into her morpher. She pursed her lips before turning it to the left, "Unlock The Disguise!"

Alucia looked around expectantly. She held her hands to her face and didn't notice anything different. Suddenly, a pink glow emerged from her morpher and surrounded her body. Her white began to darken as it turned a peachy color. Her white-blond hair began to turn a darker shade of blonde from her roots down. Her elf-like ears shrunk down to the size of regular ears. The only thing that remained the same was her eyes.

Everyone around her looked at her in shock. Alucia reached into the bag that she had thrown under her seat when they had been traveling to Vantas. She pulled out a compact and screamed at what she saw in the mirror. She dropped it to the floor.

"I'm...I'm," stuttered Alucia.

"Human?" said Kale with an impressed expression on his face.

"Yeah that," said Alucia as she sat down.

"I guess I'll go next," said Raze as he held up his key and inserted it to the left. "Unlock The Disguise!"

A blue glow emerged from his morpher and surrounded Raze's body. His skin went from dark purple to a tan color. His scars faded away to merge with the tanness of his skin. Raze opened his mouth as his fangs changed into normal teeth. His fur almost disappeared, leaving a thin and sparse layer of body hair. His cat-like ears shrunk down to the size of regular ears. His tail disappeared into his body all-together. With one last glow behind his sunglasses, Raze's transformation was complete. The only thing that remained the same was his long black hair.

"Raze," said Alucia cautiously. "Please take off your sunglasses."

Raze growled but obliged. He slid them off and blinked a couple of times to reveal…..brown eyes. He flinched as if the light hurt his eyes.

"No way," said Kale as Raze slid them on. "That transformation is thorough!"

"My turn!" said Alexan excitedly, turning his key to the left. "Unlock The Disguise!"

A black glow emerged from his morpher and surrounded Alexan's body. He felt himself getting shorter to what humans consider tall. His massive muscles shrunk down in order to be muscular for his human form. His gray skin turned into a pale peachy shade. His hair faded away until it was short and messy, turning into one uniform red color. His green eyes remained the same.

"Wicked," whispered Alexan with a grin on his face. "We look human!"

"The question is," said Kale. "Do you still have your powers?"

Alucia narrowed her eyes and focused on the compact on the ground. A pink mist surrounded it as it raised in the air. She mentally threw it at herself as she allowed it to phase through her. Alucia nodded in response. Alexan took a deep breath and grabbed the chair that Gideon was sitting in. He lifted it into the air with Gideon still on it.

"Great going you're still strong! Could you put me down? I picked up some sort of power reading," said Gideon grumpily.

Alexan obliged, "What kind of power reading?"

Gideon pointed to the console, "I somehow managed to convert the transport to pick up frequencies from this universe. I think going through that storm helped. Anyways I was able to pick up on some island that gave off power. It wasn't anything bad but it definitely seems like that would be where a headquarters would be. It's both giving off power and giving energy to hide from radars."

"If I were to have a headquarters, that's probably what I would want for my headquarters," said Kale.

"Where is it?" asked Raze.

Gideon leaned in to the viewing screen on the console, "Some place called Monster Island?"

"That sounds familiar," mused Alexan.

Alucia ran to the doorway and typed in the code. The ramp opened and extended from the transport. She waved for the guys to follow her as she exited the transport.

"Where are we going?" asked Alexan.

"To attempt a civil conversation with our Ranger brethren," said Alucia as she led the group off towards this new destination.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

The Kaiju Rangers were all back on Monster Island, helping each other with their injuries. They were all still a bit upset about the Ranger team jumping in and helping them when they didn't need it. The Kaiju Rangers have calmed down, but still felt the need to address the situation. Anthony had left to go think on his own. Aria looked around before turning to Jewel who was rubbing her leg.

"Hey did you see where Anthony went?" she asked. Jewel pointed over in a direction. Aria nodded, walking over to it.

"They sure were tough," Jordan said, looking at Jewel and Eleanor.

"Maybe but they were a new enemy. One we didn't have experience facing. It won't happen again," Jewel said standing while making sure her leg was okay.

"Are you sure they're enemies? They seemed pretty keen on making sure the civilians were okay," Eleanor said as she looked at Jewel. "Maybe they aren't as bad."

"We shouldn't take chances however," Jewel said, giving Eleanor a stern look.

"How about we wait for Anthony to get back before we decide what we can do about them," Jordan said. Jewel and Eleanor shared glances with each other before nodding.

Aria found Anthony sitting down at the cliffside staring out into the ocean.

"Are you having one of those deep thinking moments?" Aria asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nah it's just nice to calm the mind after a fight," Anthony said turning his head to look at Aria. "So what brings you here to check on me?" Anthony asked.

"Well for one, we're a team and we need to discuss our situation. Two, I wanted to check to see how you were feeling," she said looking at him.

"Wow," Anthony stated. "You actually care about us. A few moments ago, you were arguing with us and told me to stick it," Anthony teased. Aria blushed, both from embarrassment and from anger. She was going to rebuttal, but huffed and turned around.

"When you feel like joining the class, you know where we are," Aria said before leaving. Anthony stared out at the ocean for a few moments, before standing up and going to join the other Rangers. Anthony approached them to see them caught in a conversation. They stopped and turned towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

"I'll live. I've suffered from worse in the past," he said looking at her as he sat down on the grass."So what are we discussing?"

"What we should do about the other team of Rangers we fought," Jewel said. "I think we shouldn't trust them, but Eleanor thinks otherwise."

"I just think we shouldn't jump to conclusions and assume they are the enemy," Eleanor quickly said.

"They attacked us and felt the need to tell us what we did wrong," Jewel stated.

"Listen let's figure that out later," Anthony said looking at them.

"Yeah," Aria said, agreeing with Anthony. "The Shobijin called us back here for a reason" she said.

"Rangers," the group's attention was directed to the twin fairies who floated towards them. "We have something important to discuss." They said looking at the team.

"It's about the Galactic Merge" The Shobijin said.

"What about it?" Anthony asked.

"We fear that that the energy released from the storm might have awoken something horrible," They said looking at the Rangers.

"Like what exactly?" Eleanor asked.

"We, unfortunately, can't identify what has been awakened, but we want you all to be on your guard in case of the worst," The Shobijin said and the Rangers nodded.

"Maybe that's why they're here," Jewel said as she looked at everyone. The rangers automatically knew who Jewel was talking about. Anthony turned to look at the Shobijin.

"Hey you said you have a good amount of knowledge on some of the Rangers that inhabit this Earth, right?" Anthony asked, looking at the twin fairies as they nodded in response. "Do you know of any space themed Rangers?" Anthony asked.

The group described the Rangers they had run into earlier. The Shobijin looked at the rangers, before closing their eyes and thinking before opening them and looking at the rangers.

"We don't have any record on who they are," The Shobijin said looking at the Rangers.

"So they can be a possibility," Jewel said looking at them.

"But we shouldn't rule them out on being instantly bad," Eleanor said.

"But what if their spies sent by Leonis?" Jordan asked.

"That would be possible," Aria said.

"Rangers," The Shobijin said looking at them. "Something is approaching Monster Island." They said and all of them stood up looking at the fairies. "We can't identify what it is, but it will be here soon."

"If it's them, we should take them out when they get here," Jewel said.

"No," Anthony said looking at them crossing his arms. "If it is them, they must have a different reason other then a fight."

"Anthony has a point. If the Shobijin have no idea who they are and they could be from somewhere else, why come to us when we have a field advantage?" Aria said, looking at Anthony. She was being reasonable and agreeing with him for once.

"So what's the plan then?" Jordan asked.

"The best thing we can do is see what they want," Anthony said looking at them.

"And if they have different motives?" Jewel asked, looking at her team with a slight glare.

"Then we'll take them down," Anthony said walking past his team. "Come on, let's head to the clearing." He ran ahead, with the rest of his team following him. Aria ran up next to him and Anthony looked at her.

" I'm shocked to see you agree with me on this. Usually you're up for a fight," Anthony said to her.

"I am, but I'm giving you and them the benefit of the doubt. If you're right, you're right. If you're wrong, well at least we get to kick their ass and show them what we're made of," Aria said, having a light smirk. Whether or not they were going to find out if they were friend or foe, the Kaiju Rangers were going to make sure that this encounter wasn't going to end like the last one.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Monster Island**

The Cosmic Protectors arrived at what looked to be some sort of clearing. They had managed to hitch a ride on some stranger's boat to the island. As they had walked through the forest, the group had appreciated the fact that their headquarters was on an air-conditioned ship. It would be a nightmare to walk through the woods every day. Alucia looked around and didn't notice any sign of the other Rangers.

"Where are they?" asked the Pink Ranger as she played with the ends of her ponytail.

"I'm sure they'll be here," said Gideon calmly.

"They must know we're here," said Alexan. "Gideon said that their base gave off energy to hide the fact that there even was a base."

Raze adjusted his sunglasses, "Let's try not to antagonize them this time. We're trying to be the bigger people here."

Kale nodded, "I'll do the talking."

Alucia stuck her arm out in front of Kale, "With _your_ way with words? You'll get us into another fight. Why don't you leave the talking to Gideon and I?"

Kale frowned, but reluctantly obliged. The group heard rustling from the bushes in front of them. They turned to see a group of five emerge. They didn't recognize the group at first without their suits on, but it was clear from their multi-colored clothing and their body language that these were the Rangers that they had fought earlier.

"Well well," said Aria. "What do we have here?"

"I think it's the Rangers that fought us," said Jordan jokingly, pointing at Alexan. "I remember the Black Ranger being taller."

"Our more…. _alien_ looking members used disguises to make travelling around your world easier," said Gideon with a small smile.

"Why are you here? To kill us? Bring us to Leonis? Destroy the planet?" asked Jewel angrily, her eyes narrowed.

Anthony nudged Jewel in the side, "Claws in everyone. Let's let them explain why they're here first."

Alucia stood in front of the group, "My friends and I are the Power Ranger Cosmic Protectors. We aren't from this universe exactly. We were on our way back from freeing a planet when our transport got sucked into some sort of purple storm."

Eleanor interrupted, "It's called the Galactic Merge. Sorry for interrupting! You guys are really from another universe _and_ aliens! But you all look...like us?"

"Well like Gideon said, we used our morphing keys to unlock these disguises. Alexan, Raze, and I don't normally look this...gross."

Aria raised an eyebrow, "Gross? Yeah you all look so ugly with your perfect skin, great bodies, and good facial features."

"I don't mean to be rude, but we find our natural forms to be more attractive. It's how we were raised. Anyway our transport was dragged through into your universe by this Galactic Merge as you call it. We just happened to have stumbled upon your battle. We didn't mean to hijack it."

"You have a funny way of showing it," said Anthony.

Gideon placed a hand on Alucia's arm and took over, "In all honesty, we just wanted to help. You see we're not fighting to protect one singular planet. We're fighting to free our universe. Our universe was conquered by Emperor Zergix and his Galactic Order. We're the only hope for the people. Ergo it's kind of our job to prioritize the safety of the people. We noticed you didn't focus on that as much. I think I speak for all of us when I say we apologize for yelling at you about it."

"What about the blasts?" asked Jewel.

"What?" said the five in unison.

"Jordan, Jewel, and I all got blasts in the back from you guys when we were walking away from each other," said Aria coldly.

Alexan spoke up, "We didn't shoot you. You shot me!"

Anthony sensed an argument coming, "Wait! Before we start arguing, wouldn't it make sense if Leonis's forces had tried to antagonize us to keep focus away from their plans?"

The ten Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Well then I guess we can accept your apology. We should apologize too for starting the fight. I guess we're still green about that kind of stuff. They don't give you a rule book when you accept this duty," chuckled Anthony.

Aria spoke up bluntly, "Hey could we like know your names? I feel awkward calling you guys the Other Rangers."

"Sure," said Kale with a smile. "Well I'm Kale. I'm the Red Ranger."

Raze gazed at the Kaiju Rangers cooly, "I'm Raze. Blue Ranger."

"Hi," said Alexan with a wave. "I'm Alexan Obitz and I'm the Black Ranger."

"I'm Alucia Kami. I'm the Pink Ranger and the _only_ girl on the team," said Alucia, the last remark getting a chuckle out of Eleanor and Aria. Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"And I'm Gideon Gourmet. I'm the Yellow Ranger," said Gideon kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Anthony. "I guess I'm first. I'm Anthony Crux. I'm the Godzilla Ranger."

Jewel didn't say anything until Anthony coughed at her direction, "My name's Jewel. I'm the Anguruis Ranger and I still don't trust you."

Jordan waved at the five, "I'm Jordan Jones. I'm the Baragon Ranger."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Eleanor with a curtsy. "My name is Eleanor Atwell and I am the Rodan Ranger."

Aria raised an eyebrow, "What's up? I'm Aria Song. I'm the Mothra Ranger."

Alucia nodded, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. By the way you guys are doing a good job protecting the Earth. Though if you're up for it, we could have like a quick duel to see if you can put your money where your attitudes are."

Anthony chuckled, "Oh it is on. Split up by color!"

The ten Rangers all split off into their coordinating colors for this little sparring session. Anthony was going to face Kale, Jewel was going to fight Raze, Jordan was going to trade blows with Alexan, Eleanor was going against Gideon, and Aria was facing off against Alucia. Neither team was expecting to do any serious damage to the other.

"Don't expect things to turn out like last time," Kale told Anthony.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting it too," Anthony said before they both charged at each other. Anthony quickly swung at Kale, but he grabbed the fist and swung Anthony around and throwing Anthony to the side. Anthony skidded slightly, quickly recovering his ground. Kale swung a roundhouse kick at him, but Anthony ducked under it and kicked Kale in the stomach, knocking him back. Kale gripped his stomach and looked at Anthony. Even without him being in his Ranger form, Kale could tell Anthony had quite some power behind his blows. Anthony looked at Kale, the both of them looked to be fairly even. They both got ready before charging at each other again.

Jewel and Raze's fight was going like how their first battle in Ranger form. Raze was using his speed to his advantage, aiming to strike Jewel lightly in multiple areas and tire her out. Jewel, however, was doing a better job reading his movements. Jewel saw Raze go by her, but she quickly grabbed his arm, Raze was shocked by her tight grip and she spun him and threw him to the side. Raze skidded on the ground but recovered, only to narrowly dodge Jewel's fist. It was her turn to go on the offensive, and she was quick to do it. Raze had to give her credit. Despite her short stature and her attacks not being able to hit him, she was making sure that he was going to have a tough time getting out. Raze ducked under one of Jewel's attacks before kicking her legs, causing her to fall over. Raze pounced on her, but Jewel used her legs by rolling slightly backwards and kicking him off of her before jumping back up. Raze look at her, standing up as well and smirked.

"You certainly are full of surprises," He complimented.

"I don't aim to make the same mistake twice," Jewel stated, staring at him getting ready.

"That's great," Raze said, getting into a prowling motion. "Because neither do I." He stated before pouncing at Jewel.

Jordan and Alexan's sparring duel seem to be going like a boxing match. Both were mainly attacking with their fists and looked for any type of opening that the other would give. Jordan hit Alexan with a right hook, the latter dodging the attack. Alexan elbowed Jordan in the stomach before uppercutting the male, breaking his guard. Jordan stammered backwards, slightly dazed from Alexan's hit. Alexan charged forward but Jordan went and hit Alexan in the chest with a straight jab. Alexan, barely fazed by the hit, looked at Jordan. He was met with an uppercut, completely catching him off guard. Alexan stumbled backwards before shaking his head slightly. He stared at Jordan and the two smirked at each other, they were both rather enjoying this.

Eleanor and Gideon, deciding it wouldn't be quite fair if they did sit around and talk to each other like last time, decided they were also gonna spar against each other. Gideon narrowly dodged one of Eleanor's kicks. He quickly retaliated, but Eleanor was quick to dodge. It was rather easy to tell that both of them were holding back quite a bit. Eleanor went for another kick and Gideon quickly blocked it, tripping her slightly causing her to fall down. Gideon extended an arm to her.

"Thanks," Eleanor said taking it and standing.

"A suggestion for next time," Gideon started. "If something like that happens again, use their blocking to your advantage. Kick off of them to get yourself away from them and to regain your composure." Gideon said and Eleanor nodded, listening to his advice.

Aria and Alucia were going at it, neither one really giving an inch. Alucia had agreed to not use her telekinesis or phasing during their sparring match. Aria swung at Alucia, but she ducked. Aria followed up with a kick and Alucia dodged it gracefully. Alucia got a look at Aria and gave props to Aria for moving in the type of outfit she was fighting in. Her thoughts were cut off and Alucia narrowly dodged a kick and she counter with a kick with her own, hitting Aria in the stomach. Aria stammered back and Alucia jumped forward to kick her, but Aria rolled out of the way quickly, before grabbing onto Alucia and pulling her into a grapple like move. Alucia struggled to get out of it but the more she struggle and moved, the tighter Aria's grip would become. Alucia stopped struggling for a brief moment and took a deep breath before elbowing Aria in the stomach. She pushed her back and loosened her grip enough to the point that Alucia slipped out of it. Both of the girls turn towards each other and got ready again.

The ten rangers all went at it with each other as time passed, each one of them learning something new from the other. Even though they all had a rough start, they were all enjoying it. Even Jewel, who still didn't exactly trust them, found her sparring match with Raze to be a bit of fun. One by one as time passed, the ten rangers tired themselves out. They decided it was time for them to take a break. They all sat in a small circle with each other, recovering their energy.

Anthony led Kale over to the spot where he had been staring out at the ocean. Kale whistled in amazement. He hadn't gotten the chance to see a view like this in a while. Anthony sat down and let his feet dangle over the edge. Kale looked down nervously before sitting down next to the Black Ranger. Kale sighed as he laid down on the grass.

"Everything okay?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just hard sometimes."

"What? Leading the team or being a Ranger?"

Kale lifted a finger in the air, "We don't really have a leader per say, Alucia sort of leads the charge but it's more like we're a group who shifts who calls the shots. I don't know. Sometimes it just gets to me that I have a whole universe of people counting on me to free them. It's a lot to take in."

Anthony sighed in agreement, "I know. I can't even imagine doing what you guys are doing. Do you get to lead your own lives outside of it?"

"Not really," said Kale as he pulls blades of grass. "We're all in on freeing people. We have down time of course, but we're always on alert because of the so called 'treasonous' activities we're doing."

"Sometimes I'm not sure if I can lead them," said Anthony as he stared out at the ocean.

"Well it's easy to see why," chuckled Kale. "You have an opinionated group of Rangers."

"Oh you noticed?" laughed Anthony.

"Hey," said Kale as he looked at his comrade. "You wouldn't have been chosen for this role if you didn't have what it takes to be a leader. Someone from my past said good leaders inspire, and I think you have the ability to inspire your team."

Anthony gave Kale an appreciative nod, "Thanks Kale. I'm sure you're doing a good job too."

Kale smiled back, "Eh I'm okay. I'm nowhere near as good of a fighter as you are."

Raze walked through the bushes to see Jewel practicing her fighting in the clearing where the Rangers had just cleared out of. He chuckled as he approached the girl. She gave him a passing glance before going back to her training. She seemed to be practicing kicking of some sort.

"Are you always this serious about training?" asked Raze as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You never know when evil will strike. It's best to be prepared at all times," said Jewel as she dodged imaginary punches.

"It _is_ ok to relax every once in a while," said Raze. "Your body needs to unwind just as much as it needs to train."

Jewel rolled her eyes and continued her training, "Why should I listen to you? You shoved your way into our battle and had the nerve to criticize us. I don't trust you."

"Look we apologized for that," said Raze as he leaned forward. "I guarantee that your teammates aren't training right now. It's ok to relax. You're doing your body more harm than good right now."

Jewel sighed. She guessed he may have had a point. She sat down on the grass across from Raze and observed him. He was an interesting person to be sure. He was serious and mysterious, and yet he had a fun air to him.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jewel.

"Sure."

Jewel put her hands over her knees, "Why do you always wear sunglasses? I never see you without them."

Raze played with a lock of his hair, "I was born blind on a planet that was renowned for having a race with superior vision. I managed to get a surgery done a while back to give me sight, but because of that I have horrible day vision. I can't look at the light or it hurts my eyes. I have to wear these at all times."

Jewel raised her eyebrows in shock, "Wow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can't change the past," said Raze.

Jewel nodded and retreated into her thoughts. The two sat in companionable silence. Neither one felt the need to speak up. Though they could hear the sounds of Alexan and Jordan talking nearby. The two were talking rather loudly nearby. Jewel's irritation came through on her face.

"So let me get this straight," said Jordan incredulously as he and Alexan talked. "Standing at seven foot tall, you aren't the tallest person in your family?"

"Yeah it's crazy," said Alexan. "So how do you like being a Ranger so far?"

Jordan shrugged, "It's okay. I sometimes worry about not being up to par with the others on the team though."

"Why?" asked Alexan with a confused look on his face. "You managed to hold your own against me, and I'm one of the strongest fighters on our team."

"I don't know. I mean Jewel, Aria, and Anthony are just so physically strong and good at fighting that it makes it hard sometimes to feel like I'm actually a good fighter."

Alexan put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey you shouldn't compare yourself to them. I know it's cliche, but it's true. How strong or good of a fighter you are should depend on you and you alone."

Jordan gave Alexan a small smile, "Thanks man! You gotta teach me some of your moves! I could learn a thing or two!"

Eleanor and Gideon were sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers on the island. Out of all of the Rangers, they had probably clicked the best due to their calm demeanors. Eleanor had to admit that it was nice to talk to someone who didn't have a big personality or walls. She liked her teammates but it was nice to have a civil conversation every once in a while.

"So you're balancing school and being a Ranger?" asked Gideon with an impressed look. "That's dedication."

"Well I figure that this Ranger business won't last forever. I'm going to need to pay the bills after this is all said and done," said Eleanor.

" It must be nice to know that you'll have a life to go back to," said Gideon. "I'll have to restart mine."

"Hey," said Eleanor as she place a hand on Gideon's shoulder. "You are going to beat the Order. It won't be easy, just like how it won't be easy to defeat Leonis but we are both going to have our happy endings. You are going to find your wife and daughter!"

"Thanks Eleanor," said Gideon. "So have you ever heard of the Yellow-Pink friendship?"

"What?" asked Eleanor, slightly confused and amused at the same time.

"Well usually on Ranger teams the Yellow and Pink Rangers are best friends and make a good fighting duo," said Gideon. "It's not an official Ranger term don't worry."

"Isn't that when Yellow and Pink are both girls?" asked Eleanor dryly.

"Hey!" said Gideon. "Guys and girls can be best friends too! I'd say I am closest to Alucia on my team. Though I can't help but notice that she has eyes for Kale. She would never admit it though."

Eleanor thought back on the Ranger teams that she had seen growing up, "Huh. I'd never thought about it that way. I wouldn't say Aria and I are close, but I do like her. She can be a bit tough sometimes but it works."

"It's amusing to think about," said Gideon.

Eleanor put her hands on top of her head, "Did you ever imagine that this would be your life? Fighting monsters in spandex."

"Well I kind of grew up in an oppressive empire so it wasn't the best childhood, but I never imagined that I would be apart of the group that was trying to free everyone."

Eleanor looked at Gideon, "What made you pursue being a Ranger?"

"Well when you find out that your government has been taken over by the Order and your wife and child is imprisoned, you kind of have motivation to change your life."

Eleanor nodded, "I couldn't imagine going through something like that. You're incredibly brave."

"Don't count yourself out. It takes a hell of a lot of bravery to do what we do," said Gideon with a smile.

Eleanor smiled at Gideon. She would miss him when their teams inevitably parted ways, but she would treasure the time that they had had together. She would take the advice he had given her to heart.

Aria and Alucia had seated themselves in the main area of Monster Island. If Alucia looked closely, she could see two small fairies flying around. She admired the statues of the creatures, Kaijus as Aria had called them. She knew that it must have taken true talent to make this place.

"You're doing it again," said Aria as she gave her fellow Pink Ranger side eye.

"What?" asked Alucia as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You're playing with your hair," said Aria. "I've never seen someone play with their hair as much as you."

"I do it out of habit," said Aluica. "It calms me when things get stressful."

"I'm not sure what I do when shit gets real," mused Aria. "I think I lash out at people? I could be wrong."

Alucia chuckled, "I bet your team was surprised when you were revealed as the Pink Ranger."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Aria.

"Nothing it's just that when people think of the Pink Ranger, they think….." started Alucia.

"Girly, kind, and friend to all?" asked Aria. "Yeah I'm fresh out of that."

"Hey I'm not judging you! Though there's nothing wrong with embracing your girly side every once in a while," said Alucia.

"I don't know. It's just...not me," said Aria. "I want my time as a Ranger to be defined by my actions in battle, and not by my personality."

"Your personality would make you a hit with some people," laughed Alucia.

"My team hated me when we met. I was a bit of a bitch," laughed Aria as she thought back to that first meeting.

"You? Never! I'm not sure how my team feels about me. I know that they care about me, but I feel like they don't give me respect sometimes as a leader. It's not as bad anymore but I remember the early days when it was just me, Alexan, and Gideon well."

"You need to command attention, and never apologize for being a boss ass bitch," said Aria. "For what it's worth, you're a great Ranger! You managed to stay toe to toe with _me,_ and I'm one of the best fighters we have on this team."

"Thanks Aria," said Alucia. "It's nice to be able to talk to another girl for once around my own age. I have other girls I can talk to at our headquarters but one is a nosy AI and the other is my boss. It's not quite the same. By the way how in the heck can you fight in those pants?"

Aria displayed her leather pants proudly, "Practice baby. Practice."

The Rangers were all enjoying each other and were glad to be learning something from one another. However the Kaiju Rangers heard the Shobijin call them.

"Rangers report to the cave. Please bring your guests too," they said. Each of the Kaiju Rangers got up from where they were and began the walk to the cave.

"Hey, where you going?" Kale asked looking at Anthony.

"Come with me. I think it might be important," Anthony said helping Kale up and leading him to the cave, with the other Rangers doing the same. All ten Rangers stood in front of the cave and all of the Kaiju Rangers walked in. The Cosmic Rangers following suit. The Cosmic Rangers observed the carvings on the walls of the various Kaijus. It was like history on the walls. The ten Rangers arrived into the room with the five Kaiju stone carvings and in the middle was a small source of water with the Shobijin floating over it.

"What is this room?" Alucia asked looking around. She was amazed by how it looked.

"This is where we got our powers," Anthony said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Basically our soul is connected with the five Kaiju you see here. It's what enables us to morph and all that jazz," Aria said.

"Wow," The Cosmic Rangers said in unison, rather amazed by the situation.

"And the two small fairies are the Shobijin, our 'mentor' so to speak," Jordan said pointing over to the twin fairies who bowed to the guests.

"Please to meet you," They said in unison with the other Rangers nodding back.

"So, you summoned us here, what's going on?" Eleanor asked looking at them.

"Gather around the small pool Rangers," They said. The Kaiju Rangers and the Cosmic Rangers looked at each other but completely surrounded them.

"We recently discovered the cause of the energy spike Rangers," One of them said and looked down. "And it's worse than we imagined."

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked, looking at them.

"We found out what was awoken."

"What do they mean?" Kale asked, looking at the Kaiju Rangers.

Eleanor looked at Kale, "When the Galactic Merge happened, the Shobijin told us that there had been an increased energy spike near us."

"We at first thought it was you guys, but that isn't the case," Anthony said turning his attention to the Shobijin. "What has awoken?" Anthony asked and the Shobijin closed their eyes.

"Destroyah," They said looking at the rangers.

"Who is Destroyah?" Aria asked looking at them. "Why does it feel like the area around us just got more tense from his name?"

"Destroyah was one of the factors that caused the second Godzilla death," They said and the Kaiju Ranger's eyes widened. "He was created with one purpose; to destroy everything in sight. No matter what got in its way, it would be destroyed. However he was destroyed before that had happened."

"Then how is he still around?" Gideon asked

"Destroyah's body was unique. He was capable of splitting and separating himself. We're guessing that before his main body met his demise, he split a piece of himself off and hid away to begin slowly regaining his body. His body would take a long time to regrow," they said.

"The Galactic Merge accelerated the process," Jewel stated and the Shobijin nodded.

"It wasn't enough to bring him back to his original state, but it was enough for him to reawaken," they said looking at the Rangers. "Now that he has been awakened, Destroyah will seek to do what he did long ago: destroy everything in sight."

"Is there anyway to stop him?"Alexan asked.

"He hasn't received quite enough energy to get him back to his full state," The Shobijin said and the Rangers nodded.

"Then we stop him before he reaches that state!" Alucia said. The rest of the group nodded in response to what Alucia had said.

"We don't know where he is though," Aria said. As if on cue, the Shobijin's eyes flashed quickly.

"He's attacking Klalmic Island!" The Shobijin exclaimed.

"Well," Anthony started before looking at the Cosmic Rangers. "Feel like helping us sending this monster back to where it came?"

The Cosmic Protectors looked at each other before turning to the Kaiju Rangers and nodded.

"We would love to," Kale said with a smirk.

"Can you teleport us there?" Anthony asked, looking at the Shobijin nod.

"Yes but we must warn you Rangers that if Destroyah reaches full power, nothing will stop him and his path of destruction, not even Leonis," The Shobijin said. "Please for the sake of this world and every life that inhabits it, stop Destroyah."

In a bright light, the ten of them were teleported away to Klalmic Island.

"Good Luck Rangers."

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Klalmic Island**

The Kaiju Rangers and Cosmic Rangers landed in the park. The Cosmic Rangers stumbled slightly, not used to the Shobijin method of teleportation. The Rangers saw the smoke and destruction in the distance. They all nodded and ran towards the smoke and the sounds of chaos. The ten ran through the crowds of people escaping the situation and getting away from the chaos. The Rangers all observed the area to see Crittrix all over. Aria and Alucia saw a few Crittrix over by a car that contained a family stuck inside. The two girls nodded and rushed in, with the others following suit.

Aria and Alucia ran forward and knocked the Crittrix away. One went and lunged at Alucia, but Aria kicked it away from her. The two girls looked at each other and nodded before fending off the small group of Crittrix. The others helped the family get out of the car and lead them away from the action as Aria and Alucia kept the foot soldiers distracted. The group ran back over, only for Anthony to spot something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a purple electric beam hit the car and blowing it up. The explosion blew Aria and Alucia back. Anthony and Kale ran forward and caught the two girls as they hit the ground hard. The others ran over and helped the four up. They looked around to see who had fired that shot. What they saw in front of them made them hang their mouths open in shock.

In front of the huge group of Crittrix stood a humanoid like demon. It sported bat-like wings that had tears and holes in them, large curved horns on the sides of its head with one broken off, and a long tail with a pincer at the end. It's face was more dinosaurian with a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. Along its body were purple veins with purple energy coursing through it. Its purple eyes stared down the rangers as it smirked.

"Looks like I missed." it said, it's hand glowing with purple energy.

"That must be him," Raze said.

Anthony stared the monster down, "Destroyah."

Destroyah laughed as he looked at the Rangers with his purple eyes staring them down, "So I take it you plan to stop me then?" Destroyah asked, giving them a menacing smile. Destroyah looked around and examined the Crittrix before getting a sinister thought. He turned around with his hand glowing with purple energy. He grabbed a Crittrix's head and sent a surge of electricity surging through its body. Soon the electricity began to relay itself to the rest of the Crittrix army. Destroyah chuckled and turned to face the Rangers.

"What did you just do?!" Jewel asked.

"You'll see," he said with a cackle.

A few moments later, the Crittrix bodies began changing. Their bodies lost their purple color and mutated to a blood red design, their claws became sharper and turned red, and the cages on their heads began to crack as horns emerged and shattered the top part of the cage on their heads. The Crittrix that were with Destroyah now resembled a lesser and weaker version of him. Destroyah stared at the Rangers with a wicked grin on his face.

"If you were smart, you'd get out of my way and I won't have to kill you all," Destroyah threatened glaring at them.

"Like I totally believe that," said Kale with an eye roll.

"I'll give you one last chance," growled Destroyah. "Either you leave now or I'll make my friends here have a little fun."

Anthony and Kale exchanged glances. They nodded, both were on the same page. Anthony looked to his team. Jewel, Jordan, and Eleanor all nodded with serious expressions on their faces. Aria rolled her eyes and gave a sign to hurry this up. She wanted to get to the fun part. Kale turned to his team. Raze patted Kale on the back and gave a nod. Alexan gave the guy a thumbs up. Alucia held her hands together and nodded with a small smile on her face. Gideon nodded and ran a hand along the brim of his newsboy cap.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Anthony.

"As I'll ever be," said Kale jokingly in response.

The Kaiju Rangers pulled their morphers out of their pockets and opened them in a synchronized manner. "Kaiju Spirit," The rangers shouted as they moved their hands to their coins in the center and pressed down on them. "Spirit! Roar!"

"Alright guys! Ready!" asked Kale.

"READY!" yelled the group as they held up their keys.

"Unlock the Galaxy!" called the five. They inserted the key into the lock on their cuffs and turned it to the right.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 _The Cosmic Protectors stand in a multi-colored galaxy, their bodies covered in a white light. Stars begin to fly towards their bodies at a fast pace. The stars swirl around their bodies and begin to form suits. A pair of boots in their color with silver lining appear on their feet. As the stars travel up their body, a pair of pants in their color begin to appear until they reach a silver belt. Alucia holds her arms out as the stars form a pink tunic. The stars continue to travel up their bodies as a pair of gloves in their color with white detailing appear. On top of the fabric covering their chests, a gold sash goes across their bodies with a series of lines going from right shoulder to left hip. The number of lines depended varied for team member. One for Kale, two for Raze, three for Alexan, four for Alucia, and five for Gideon. Once the stars have vanished, a meteor crashes into their heads. Upon impact, a helmet begins to form. It finishes with a small molded mouth in their color. A falling star flies toward the helmet and smashes into it. A visor in the shape of an exploding star develops onto the helmet._

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 _The Kaiju Rangers were on an island that resembled Monster Island, their bodies covered in a white light. Behind them, stood their kaijus. The kaijus roared loudly as their bodies began to slowly fade away, the energy heading towards the rangers forming their suits. A pair of boots in their respective colors form around them with small claws at the end of them and a gold lining appearing around the top of the boots. The energy going up, forming pants of their respective color and a gold belt wrapped around them with 'KS' on the buckle. A grey vest wrapped around the rangers chest with a gold lining, a symbol of their respective Kaiju on their chest. Their sleeves and gloves formed onto them in their respective color and their gloves had tiny spikes on the knuckles. The rangers' gloves had a gold lining on the hem of the gloves and a scale like exterior design all over their suits. At this point, the Kaijus behind them were gone except for their heads, the heads flew down to the rangers. The Kaiju heads all opened up and launched forward and bit down on their heads forming the visors. Their visors resemble that of their respective Kaiju with their mouths open._

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

The ten Rangers all stood in a line fully morphed. The Crittrix backed away due to the flashes of light that had occurred. Kale and Anthony nodded to each other in approval before standing in front of their teams.

"How cute," said Destroyah loudly. "You changed costumes? What do you think that makes you?"

"We'll show you," called Kale.

"Ultimate Defender!" Anthony shouted, "Kaiju Spirit, Godzilla Ranger!"

"Armored Defender!" Jewel exclaimed, "Kaiju Spirit, Anguruis Ranger!"

"Burning Defender!" Jordan announced, "Kaiju Spirit, Baragon Ranger!"

"Sonic Defender!" Eleanor exclaimed, "Kaiju Spirit, Rodan Ranger!"

"Light Defender!" Aria stated, "Kaiju Spirit, Mothra Ranger!"

"Power Rangers!" Anthony announced.

"Kaiju Spirit!" The others responded to him all getting into a fighting position.

Kale chuckled at the Kaiju's roll call before starting their own, "Cosmic Protector Red!"

"Cosmic Protector Blue!" yelled Raze.

"Cosmic Protector Black!" called Alexan.

Alucia punched her fists together, "Cosmic Protector Pink!"

Gideon ran a hand across his visor, "Cosmic Protector Yellow!"

"Power Rangers," begins Kale.

"COSMIC PROTECTORS!" yelled the group as a whole. The five got into fighting positions as they stared down the Crittrix.

"POWER RANGERS UNITE!" called the ten Rangers as a series of explosions in different colors occurred behind them.

Destroyah stared at them, his body crackling with energy. He looked at his enhanced foot soldiers and pointed towards the ten rangers.

"Destroy them!" he shouted. The Crittrix screeched loudly, before all of them charged at the rangers. Destroyah watched and rubbed his hands together in wicked delight.

"Okay Rangers!" Anthony exclaimed. "Let's get Wild!"

All ten Rangers charged forward to fight the giant group of Crittrix, the rangers splitting off to team up with their respective color.

Anthony and Kale ran into the first group, swords out and swinging. Anthony swung his sword at one of the new Crittrix and slashed its chest. One of them came and leapt at Anthony from behind, but Kale shot it with his blaster. Anthony and Kale nodded at each other. They both turned around and ran at the Crittrix with Kale firing at them. Anthony dodged one of the Crittrix's slashes and elbowed it in the stomach. Anthony kneeled down onto the ground and Kale ran over and jumped off of Anthony's back, he summoned his sword and slashed the Crittrix. Anthony spun around, swinging his sword in a horizontal slash and hitting some of them. Kale dodge one and kicked it before shooting it with his blaster. A Crittrix jumped forward and Anthony ducked as Kale swung his sword again, hitting the Crittrix. They both looked forward at the small group of Crittrix. They connected their swords and formed a X. Both blades glowing in their respective colors, Kale looked at Anthony and they both nodded. They ran forward and made sure to keep their blades like a X. Once they were directly in front of the soldiers, they released the X. They swung their swords at the group of Crittrix. The combined energy slashed right through them. Anthony and Kale stood on the other side as the Crittrix crackled with electricity and blew up.

Raze and Jewel were in the direct middle of their group of Crittrix. Jewel dodged a Crittrix's claw attack and grabbed it's arm, twisting it and punching it in the stomach and kicking it backwards into a car. Raze slashed at one, his claws leaving a mark as he pounced forward onto it. He repeated his claw attack at it until one from behind swiped at him, but he avoided it by quickly jumping off and firing his blaster. The blast hit multiple Crittrix in chest. He looked at Jewel, not noticing the Crittrix that pounced at him landing on top of Raze. The Crittrix raised its claws and went to swing at him, but the claws never hit him. In front of Raze was Jewel's Kanabo stopping the Crittrix's claws. She slammed her Kanabo into the Crittrix's gut, sending it away. Raze quickly jumped up and slashed at a Crittrix behind Jewel. Jewel looked at the group and then Raze.

"Follow me," she said sternly, heading a bit away from the Crittrix. Raze had a questionable look under his helmet, but followed her anyway. Once they get a bit away from the Crittrix, Jewel looked at Raze and motioned to her Kanabo, "Get on."

"What?" Raze asked.

"Get on my weapon. I'm gonna swing you at them," she said to him bluntly.

"Are you sure you can do that?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised what I can do. Now get on," she said staring at him. Raze looked at her strangely, but complied and somehow got on the kanabo in a prowling like stance. Jewel raised her kanabo and to Raze's surprise, she had no problem with it.

"Hang on," She said sternly. She brought her kanabo back, slammed her foot down to get a good grip on the ground. Her weapon glowed blue and surging towards Raze. His claw like weapon and his claws glowed blow from the burst of energy. She swung her kanabo, launching Raze into the Crittrix. Raze went through all the Crittrix. He slashed all of them with his claws, landing and skidding on the ground. The Crittrix glowed and blew up.

Alexan swung his fist into a Crittrix's mouth and knocked it into a pole. He grabbed another one, spun it, and swung it at Jordan. Jordan used his axe, swinging it into the Crittrix. He knocked it down. Jordan used his axe and lodged it into the Crittrix and joined Alexan. Jordan and Alexan stood back to back, both of their fists raised. The guys looked at each other and nodded. The Crittrix charged at them and Jordan swung at the Crittrix. He gave it a right hook and uppercut another one. He ducked one from one of the Crittrix's claw attacks and grabbed its arms. He swung it into another Crittrix, hitting it and sending them into a car door. Alexan punched a Crittrix in the gut and grabbed it and slammed it down. He fired his blaster into the Crittrix's chest. He grabbed one of the Crittrix's horns and swung it into another car. Alexan delivered a powerful uppercut, sending a Crittrix into the air. Both of them stood side by and tightened their fists. The both of them swung at a Crittrix. Their fists collided with its stomach, and sent it flying into its group. It destroyed all of them through their sheer power.

Eleanor slid under a Crittrix using her daggers to slash its legs. The Crittrix, distracted by her, didn't notice Gideon who shot at it with his blaster. Gideon ran forward and slashed his sword, hitting another one in the chest and Eleanor slashed its stomach and kicked it away. Gideon fired his blaster at more of them and charged in one direction while Eleanor went in another. Gideon ducked under one with some finesse and slashed at it. Kicking it away, he ducked under one of their claws and shot it in the face. He moved his sword and stabbed one in the stomach. Eleanor slashed at the Crittrix with her daggers, dodging their attacks and hitting them. She kicked one into a few others and turned around to deliver another kick but the Crittrix grabbed it and held her leg in place. Eleanor struggled to move her leg but the Crittrix gripped it tightly. Eleanor remembered what Gideon had told her and took a deep breath, before using her free leg. She kicked off her free leg and kicked the Crittrix in the face. This caused it to release her leg as Eleanor flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Stumbling backwards slightly, Gideon ran over to her.

"That was amazing Eleanor!" Gideon complimented. He helped her up and Eleanor smiled behind her visor.

"T-thanks! I just used your advice and then the next thing I know, I did it!" She said smiling.

"Good now let's finish them off!" Gideon said. Eleanor nodded, full of confidence. The two Yellow Rangers looked around as the Crittrix surrounded them, their weapons in hand began to glow. Gideon swung his sword all around him and Eleanor jumped over it as the sword cut all the Crittrix around them. Using her speed and daggers, Eleanor quickly released multiple slashes in several directions. Gideon finished the job by firing multiple blasts all around them. The Crittrix blew up and the two high fived smiling.

Aria and Alucia kicked a Crittrix away from them and nodded at each other. Alucia dashed forward and slashed multiple Crittrix with her rapier. A Crittrix attacked her, but she dodged gracefully, bending backwards. The Crittrix met Aria's spear and slashed it. Aria jumped over Alucia and slashed at the foot soldiers around her. She used her spear, planting it into the ground and used it as a boost to wrap her legs around a Crittrix's neck. She twisted roughly and spun the Crittrix. Alucia fired her blaster at the other Crittrix and use her telekinesis to float herself upward. She slammed her foot down onto a Crittrix's head and kicked off of it doing a flip and landed with grace. Alucia then made herself intangible as Aria ran through her and used her spear to slice at the Crittrix. She jumped and did a roundhouse kick to a Crittrix's face. Alucia stood up and both girls smirked, charging up their weapons. Alucia charged and fired her blaster, using her rapier to catch the shot. The rapier received energy from it, and Alucia pierced through the Crittrix. Aria's spear turned into its bladed fan mode. She swung it and released a razor wind in an x-like pattern that slashed through the Crittrix, destroying them.

The Kaiju Rangers and the Cosmic Rangers defeated all of Destroyah's enhanced Crittrix and stared the demonic monster down.

"It's over for you!" Anthony said pointing his sword at him.

"You think so huh?" He asked. "I don't need those pathetic minions to take you down. I'll destroy you all myself!" Destroyah shouted as his body flashed with purple electricity. He released the electricity, and a power surge flew out wildly and hit cars, trees and buildings.

"Okay Rangers, let's take him down!" Kale shouted and all the rangers nodded, charging at Destroyah.

"You are done for Rangers!" Destroyah shouted, charging at them.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Downtown: Near the Cafe**

A group of citizens were running away from Crittrix. However these ones weren't affected by Destroyah's powers. They were running away from the Crittrix as they mercilessly chased after the group with the intent to harm them. A little boy was in the group and tripped falling over, letting go of his mother's hand. His mom turn around to go back, but it was too late. One of the Crittrix stood over the little boy. It raised its claws upward and swung its claws at him. The boy closed his eyes and the boy's mother screamed loudly. A bright flash happened and a streak of red came from the alleyway with a loud clang. The boy slowly stopped shaking and opened his eyes slowly. They widened at the sight.

Standing between the boy and the Crittrix was a figure in red holding a sword. Their sword locked with the Crittrix. The figure swung their sword upwards, knocking the Crittrix's claws upward and swung their sword across the Crittrix chest and kicked it backwards. The figure turned towards the group as the mother ran over to her son, helping them up and got a good look at the figure.

They could tell the figure was obviously female and she stood about 5'8". Her whole outfit was red. Her boots were red with gold trim, she had black and red gloves with a gold trim. Her outfit was fully red, the top of her shoulders being covered with pauldrons. She had a belt that had two wings on the side of it that was black and gold. On her left shoulder of the uniform was a crest they couldn't make out, but on the right side of her chest was a crest that looked like a griffin. Her outfit also draped down slightly. It looked like a trench coat and on her left arm was a gold gauntlet. Her helmet resemble the head of a griffin and she also had a black visor was kind of v-shaped and what looked like a silver mouthpiece. If the mom had to guess, the female resembled some kind of knight.

"You okay?" The figure asked as she looked at the mom and son, her voice soft.

"Yes! Thank you so much for saving my son," The mother said and noticed more Crittrix arriving behind the figure. The figured turn around, grabbing her sword tightly. She turned her head slightly to the mother and her son.

"You two better get out of here with the others. It could get bad," she said. The mother nodded. She helped her son up. As they were leaving, the son looked at the figure.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at the figure. She looked at him and smiled behind her visor.

"Who am I?" She asked. "It's obvious. I'm a Power Ranger," She said before turning towards the Crittrix and charging at them. She raised her sword as the mother and her son ran away from the action.

The Red Ranger leapt forward into the group of Crittrix, slashing one with her sword. She dodged one of the Crittrix's claws and kick them in the face. She avoiding another one of their claw attacks and grabbed its helmet by shoving them into the others. She swung her sword, slashing them both. Two Crittrix leapt at her from behind and she was going to turn around and take care of them. However from the same alleyway, a pair of purple and black figures emerged and knocked down two Crittrix. The Red Ranger turned around to face the other two who had emerged from the alleyway.

The one to the left of her had a much more masculine figure to him and he stood slightly taller than her at 5'9". His suit was purple and was identical to the Red Ranger's. The big difference was that on his chest was a crest of a Unicorn instead of a griffin and his belt had two horns crossing instead of having two wings. His helmet resemble that of a Unicorn, his visor in shape of a rectangle. The one to the right of the Red Ranger was much shorter compared to the two of them around 5'5"-5'6" and had a more feminine frame. Her Ranger suit was similar to the other two except it was black and the difference was her gloves being black and silver. The crest on her chest wasn't a Griffin or a Unicorn, instead it was that of the three-headed dog Cerberus. Her helmet resemble that of one of Cerberus' head and her visor also had two fang like designs at the top of her helmet and her belt looked like a mouth of a beast.

"Took you two long enough," The Red Ranger said looking at the two of them.

"We're not as fast as you are sis," The Black Ranger said, crossing her arms and looking at the red ranger.

"Maybe we should have this discussion later," The Purple Ranger said pointing towards the Crittrix.

"Okay, you two ready?" The Red Ranger said holding her sword as her siblings summoned their swords as well.

"Ready when you are sis," The Purple Ranger said getting ready.

"Let's take them down!" The Black Ranger exclaimed as the Crittrix charged at them.

"Okay Spellforce Rangers," The Red Ranger said. "Let's take them down!" She shouted and her and her siblings charge at the group of Crittrix.

As the Spellforce Rangers prepared to charge at the Crittrix, a series of blasts hit them. The Red Ranger looked around in confusion at what could have possibly caused this. She watched as a figure in red emerged from the same alley that the trio had just emerged from. The Red Ranger narrowed her brows in anger at the sight of who stood before her.

"Seriously! Does everyone use that alley!" said the Black Ranger in an exasperated tone.

"Not the point," said the Purple Ranger as he looked at his sister.

"Who invited you to the party?" asked the Red Ranger as she stared at the new Red Ranger.

"I'm crashing," said the figure, his voice confirmed him as male.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to show that it was indeed another Red Ranger. His ranger uniform was red. He had red boots with black trim, red and black gloves. In the center of the uniform was a crest with red and black detailing. He has a black belt that has a triceratops head in the middle of it as a buckle. His helmet was inspired by a triceratops with a black visor and a silver mouthpiece. He carried a blaster and aims it, preparing for battle.

"Did you bring any friends?" asked the Purple Ranger. He ducked as a figure swung over his head, nearly hitting him in the face. The figure landed in front of him and bowed. It was another Ranger. This one was blue. He was taller than the Red Ranger but not nearly as muscular. His suit was blue and identical to the Red Ranger. The biggest differences was that his crest was blue with black detailing, and his buckle had a plesiosaurus on it. His helmet resembled a plesiosaurus. He held his arms over his head cockily. His blaster at his side.

"I hope you don't mind," said the figure, clearly enjoying this as much as he could.

The Black Ranger looked at the two with disgust, "Isn't there one more? You guys travel in packs."

A figure in yellow leaped down from the top of the nearby building, this one female. She's shorter than the other two, but not by much. She stood at around five foot nine. Her suit was identical to the other two except for the fact that it was yellow and had a skirt. Her crest was yellow with black detailing, and her buckle had a pteranodon in flight on it. Her helmet resembled a pteranodon with a visor having a heart shape. She held a hand to her hip.

"That would be me," said the Yellow Ranger. "Now if you don't mind, my brothers and I have some crime fighting to do."

"Hey we were here first," said the Black Ranger angrily. She walked over to the Yellow Ranger and glared at her.

"No you see we have authorization to be here. Our family has a house on this island, ergo it's our turf," said the Red Ranger, his voice serious. "You're breaking the contract."

"Screw the contract," said the other Red Ranger. "There are people to save."

"Don't even think about it," said the Blue Ranger.

"Dino Drive Rangers," said the Ranger with a snap of his fingers. "Engage!"

The Dino Drive Rangers charged at the Spellforce Rangers as the Spellforce Rangers engaged the Dino Drive Rangers. The two Red Rangers faced each other, the Purple Ranger faced the Blue Ranger, and the Black Ranger faced the Yellow Ranger. The Crittrix stared at the six Rangers fighting each other before charging in and jumping into the fight to attack the Rangers.

The Dino Drive Red Ranger was firing his blaster at the Spellforce Red Ranger, but she was dodging them with ease. His shots were, however, hitting the Crittrix and damaging some of them. The Red Spellforce Ranger charged at the other Red Ranger and kicked him back into the Crittrix. She swung her sword and he rolled out of the way, her sword slashing the Crittrix. Dino Drive Red kicked into her side and knocked her into the Crittrix, and aimed his blaster at her. She quickly grabbed the Crittrix and used it as a shield to protect herself from the shots and pushed the damaged Crittrix into him. She ran forward, jumped up, and kicked the Dino Drive Ranger helmet, knocking him back. The Dino Drive Red Ranger recovered and pointed his blaster at her and the Spellforce Red Ranger pointed her sword at him. The Crittrix crowded around them. They both glared at each other before quickly moving past each other. The Dino Drive Red Ranger fired his blaster at the Crittrix behind the Spellforce Ranger and Spellforce Red swung her sword and slashed the Crittrix behind the Red Dino Drive Ranger. All the Crittrix crackled and blew up as the two Red Rangers turned towards each other and locked weapons with each other, glaring at each other.

Dino Drive Blue was swinging at Spellforce Purple, who was dodging his attacks with no real effort.

"You attack like a wild dog who is off his rocks," Spellforce Purple taunted. This angered Dino Drive Blue as he swung again. Spellforce Purple spun around his fist, pushed him backwards, and slashed a Crittrix that was going to attack the Dino Drive Blue. The Blue Ranger grabbed his blaster and fired at the Purple Ranger. The blasts hit him in the back a few times. The Purple Ranger stumbled slightly and the Blue Ranger fired again, but the Purple Ranger rolled to the side as the shots hit some of the other Crittrix. The Blue Ranger charged at him but the Purple Ranger slashed his sword across the Blue Ranger's chest, knocking him down. The Blue Ranger grabbed the Purple Ranger's leg and pulled him down. The Blue Ranger aimed his blaster at the rest of the Crittrix. He shot at them and aimed at the Purple Ranger.

"What were you saying now?" The Blue Ranger asked with a smirk. Spellforce Purple stared at him with a small chuckle.

"You're not a wild dog, you're much worse," The Purple Ranger said before kneeing the Blue Ranger in the stomach and kicking him off of him. The Purple Ranger jumped back up as the Blue Ranger got up and glared at him. Spellforce Purple gave him a calm look before the Blue Ranger charged at him.

The Black and Yellow Rangers were both fighting each other, but the Black Ranger was more concerned with the Crittrix compared to the Yellow Ranger. The Black Ranger dodged the Yellow Ranger's kick and pushed her out of the way to dodge a Crittrix's attack and she slashed it in the chest. The Yellow Ranger fired her blaster and hit a few of the Crittrix and the Black Ranger. The Black Ranger was able to use her sword to block and fire some shots back at the Yellow Ranger and the Crittrix on her side. Both rangers charged at each other. Spellforce Black swung her sword and the Yellow Ranger dodged it, but she got elbowed by the Black Ranger. A Crittrix leapt at them and the Black Ranger slashed it, before the Yellow Ranger kicked her in the stomach and pushed her back before firing her blaster at her. The Black Ranger's sword glowed and she swung it while the Yellow Ranger's blaster glowed and she fire it. Both attacks hitting them and their side of the Crittrix.

All the Crittrix were gone and all that was left were the Spellforce Rangers and the Dino Drive Rangers fighting each other. Both of the Red Rangers were locked in a clash before the Red Spellforce Ranger kicked him back. The kick knocked him away from her as she skidded. The Purple and Black Rangers grouped up with the Red Spellforce Ranger, while the Blue and Yellow Rangers grouped back up with the Red Dino Drive Ranger.

Dino Drive Yellow put a hand on her brother's chest, "Are you okay?"

Dino Drive Red groaned as he sat up, "Just a bit of bruised dignity. That's all."

"We should get back," said Dino Drive Blue as he looked at the Spellforce Rangers with a look of disgust under his helmet. "We need to wash off their stench."

"Aww that's mean," giggled Dino Drive Yellow. "Let's leave them to their _magic_."

Spellforce Purple took a step forward, "Don't disrespect the art of magic when you don't understand it!"

"Did I make Harry Potter mad?" quipped Dino Drive Yellow.

"Why don't you stick to what you know?" called Spellforce Black. "Designer clothes, being spoiled, and being a blight on humanity."

"Why don't we part ways," Dino Drive Red noticed his sister stiffen at what the Black Ranger had said before looking at the other Red Ranger. "We'll see you around."

The Spellforce Red Ranger nodded as she watched the Dino Drive team walk into the alley and then turned out of her sight, "Unfortunately."

"You seemed to hit the princess where it hurts," said Spellforce Purple as he looked at Spellforce Black.

"If anything I knocked her off that high horse that they parade around on. Given the opportunity, I would love to hit her off of it more," Spellforce Black said as she crossed her arms.

"Now isn't the time. Come on let's go report back" Spellforce Red said as she walked to the alleyway with the other two following her.

"Can't wait to get home and wash off spoiled brat," Spellforce Black said while stretching. With that, the Spellforce Rangers left the area to return home.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Back With The Rangers**

The Kaiju Rangers and the Cosmic Rangers were facing off against Destroyah and they could be doing better against the monster. Even with their size advantage against him, he was still doing better against them. Kale and Anthony ran forward with their swords out and slashed at Destroyah. Destroyah stopped them by grabbing both of their swords with one in each hand. He kicked Kale back and freed his hand that was holding Kale's sword. He swung his claws into Anthony's chest and knocked him to the side. Jewel and Raze ran forward. Raze fired his blaster at Destroyah, but he used his broken wings to protect him. Raze pounced at Destroyah and connected with his wings. However Raze didn't notice the purple light emitting from Destroyah's mouth. When he noticed, it was too late. Destroyah shot a purple electric beam at Raze which knocked him into a pole. Jewel swung her kanabo but Destroyah simply swung his arm against the weapon and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. Destroyah swung his tail into Jewel's side which sent her flying into the door of a car.

Jordan jumped from behind and grabbed onto Destroyah and held on tightly as Alexan approached from the front. Destroyah used his tail and wrapped it around Jordan's neck. Alexan swung his fist at Destroyah but he caught his fist and gripped it roughly, hurting Alexan. Destroyah pushed Alexan away before swinging his fist at Jordan, who was still constricted by Destroyah's tail into Alexan, knocking the two down. Alucia and Gideon fired their blasters at Destroyah as Aria and Eleanor charged forward. Aria swung her spear at Destroyah, but the monster grabbed it mid-attack and pulled it into Eleanor and struck her with it. He swung his tail into Aria. Destroyah turned his attention to Gideon and Alucia who readied their weapons and charged at him. In an instant however, Destroyah dashed and was already in front of the two Cosmic Rangers which caught them off guard. Destroyah grabbed Gideon and Alucia and slammed them both into the ground. He threw them into the other rangers. Destroyah's mouth glowed and released a purple electricity beam into the ten Rangers, blowing them back. All the Rangers struggled to move as they watched Destroyah laugh.

"Pathetic!" He roared at the Rangers. "None of you can stop me when I have this much energy!"

"Dang! The longer we fight him, the more his energy increases," Gideon said, struggling to stand up.

Eleanor looked at the others, "If we keep this up, we won't be able to stop him!"

"We can't lose here!" Aria said, slamming her fist into the ground.

"If we knew what contained his power, we could cut him off," Raze said as he looked at Destroyah.

Suddenly an idea hit Anthony, "His horn!"

"What do you mean?" Alexan asked.

"Anytime he does that beam or glows purple, his horn flashes and crackles. So it might be where most of the energy is stored," Anthony said as he looked at the others.

"Well how can we get to it when he is constantly stopping us at every mood?" Jewel asked. The Rangers were running out of options.

Anthony slowly stood up, panting slightly, as he looked at the others. He looked down at his morpher, "I know you can hear me," Anthony thought to himself talking to Godzilla. "I know we haven't fully established trust yet, but right now we could use it."

"I grow bored of toying with you Rangers," Destroyah said and his mouth began to charge up another beam. "Prepare for oblivion!"

Destroyah released another purple lighting beam at the rangers. Anthony ran forward and stood in front of it. He put his arms in front of him and took the full force of the attack. The others widened their eyes as they looked at Anthony.

"Idiot what the hell are you doing?" Aria shouted as the rangers were about to run forward to help him.

Anthony suddenly heard Godzilla's roar in his head and his morpher slowly glowed white. Anthony's visor turned from black to light blue. All the rangers looked at Anthony, amazed at what had happened.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kale asked. He looked at Anthony before the Shobijin's voices rang in all ten of the Rangers' heads.

"That's the power of the Kaiju Spirit. It seems Anthony was able to awaken it again," The Shobijin said.

"I'll get the horn off," Anthony said. "After that, we'll stop him once and for all." Anthony strained against Destroyah's beam attack before slowly walking towards Destroyah who seemed to ignore the beam attack. Destroyah was shocked as he watched the Black Kaiju Ranger approach him. He tried to increase the power of his attack, but Anthony kept pushing forward.

"You can do it!" Eleanor cheered.

"Don't stop now!" Jordan shouted.

"Don't mess up!" Aria shouted.

"You got this!" Kale shouted.

Anthony was close enough and summoned his sword again. He resisted the beam as best as he could. He could feel the purple electricity surge through it. He used his free hand and grabbed Destroyah's horn, gripping it tightly. Anthony's visor began losing its light blue color and began to turn black.

"If I don't do this now," Anthony thought as his sword began glowing. Anthony swung it at Destroyah's horn. The sword collided with the horn and shattered the horn. This caused it to release a large amount of energy which blew Anthony back. Destroyah screeched loudly as his horn was gone and he felt the energy drain from him. The other rangers ran over to Anthony to check on him.

"You doing okay?" Kale asked extending his arm. Anthony grabbed it and stood up.

"Y-yeah. I guess I might've pushed it," Anthony said, chuckling slightly behind his visor.

"Hey look at him," Jewel said pointing to Destroyah who was on one knee, panting slightly. His eyes glared at the Rangers.

"What.. what did you do?!" Destroyah shouted at the Rangers.

"It's simple. We took your powers away," Anthony said staring at him.

Destroyah growled at his response and stood up glaring at them, "I'll destroy you Rangers!" Destroyah charged at them.

"Let's take him down!" Kale said.

"Right!" The other nine Rangers said and ran at Destroyah. They were ready to fight him this time with his weakened power. Destroyah charged and aimed to hit Anthony. Jewel stopped him and stood in front of him and swung her kanabo at him. It hit Destroyah away from the group. Raze leapt forward and landed on Destroyah. He slashed at the monster's face with his claws. Destroyah grabbed Raze and threw him off only to then meet a shoulder charge by both Jordan and Alexan. Destroyah threw Jordan off, but Alexan punched Destroyah hard in the gut. Jordan came in and swung his axe and slashed Destroyah with it. Destroyah screeched in pain and swung his tail, but Jordan and Alexan jumped back as Gideon and Eleanor dashed past them. Destroyah swung his tail and Eleanor slid under it and slash Destroyah in the leg. Gideon shot at Destroyah, landing multiple shots on him. He swung his sword and slashed Destroyah's stomach. The two Yellow Rangers quickly moved back as Aria and Alucia ran ahead of them. Aria ran ahead holding her spear. She spun it around and slashed Destroyah in his arm. Alucia stabbed Destroyah multiple times with her rapier. The battle had turned to their side.

Destroyah fired another beam at the Rangers as explosions blew up in front of them. Anthony and Kale ran through them and ran towards Destroyah holding their swords. Destroyah swung his claws at them, but Kale dodged it and slashed Destroyah in the chest and fired his blaster at him. Anthony headbutted Destroyah and slashed his sword on him as well. Destroyah swung his tail at Anthony and Kale to get them away. Both Rangers dodged it and both of them swung their swords together to slash Destroyah in the chest and kicked him back. The Rangers backed up and stared down Destroyah, who had fallen to the ground panting in pain as he stared at the Rangers. He slowly stood up, his body began to glow. He was preparing for one last attack.

"Let's finish this!" Anthony said and the Kaiju Rangers nodded holding their weapons out.

"Kaiju Weapons! Combine!" The Kaiju Rangers shouted.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 _Jewel's Kanabo planted itself into the ground, the bottom part of it opened itself up sucking in the handle of it. Aria's Staff was next, sliding into the opening that the kanabo had, her staff then bent backwards forming the handle and the blade sliding into the staff. Jordan's axehead split open sliding down the Aria's staff, the axe head facing two ways. Eleanor's daggers attach to Anthony's sword handle and his sword slid down connecting itself with Jordan's axe. The blade's blue hue change to white._

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

Anthony grabbed the massive weapon and held it tightly. The Kaiju Rangers lined up. Jewel and Jordan on his left side and Eleanor and Aria on the right side. The Cosmic Rangers looked at the Kaiju Rangers as they got ready but Kale had an idea.

"Hey guys," Kale said to the rangers. "What if we did the Cosmic Storm into their sword." Kale pointed to the Kaiju Saber.

"Combining two attacks to make one much more powerful attack, I like it!" Alucia said and the others nodded. They circled around the Kaiju Rangers.

"What's the Cosmic Storm?" Jordan asked, looking at the Cosmic Rangers.

"You'll find out," Alexan said. All of the Cosmic Rangers aimed their blasters at the Kaiju Saber.

"Ready?" Kale asked looking at the Cosmic Rangers. They nodded and then looked at Anthony who nodded in return.

"Go for it," Anthony said.

"Okay," Kale said. The Cosmic Rangers turned their blasters on full power and aimed it at the blade of the Kaiju Saber.

"COSMIC STORM!" The Cosmic Rangers shouted as they fired their blasters at full strength into the Kaiju Saber. The five blasts went into the saber and it absorbed the energy, glowing brightly. The Kaiju Rangers can feel the energy radiating from it with the power of both teams. Anthony turned towards Destroyah whose body was covered in purple energy as he stared at the Rangers.

"Let's finish this!" Anthony shouted.

"Yeah!" The Rangers shouted. Anthony raised the sword above him as the blade glowed and grew in size. All the Ranger's energy was coursing through it and was ready to finish Destroyah.

"RAMPAGING COSMIC SLASH" exclaimed all ten Rangers as they swung their sword at Destroyah and slashed the monster right down the middle. The Rangers stared at Destroyah who was frozen as purple electricity crackled from his body. Nothing to say, he fell over and blew up in a brilliant purple explosion. The Rangers looked at the explosion before all falling over onto the ground panting.

"...We did it," Anthony sighed, out of breath.

"..Yeah, we did, nice job," Kale said. He looked as Anthony nodded thanks.

"Shobijin bring us back to Monster Island," Anthony said. In a matter of seconds, the ten rangers disappeared in a white light and were teleported back to Monster Island.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

Upon arrival to Monster Island, the Shobijin flitted around the Rangers in excitement. This was a major blow against Leonis's forces. The ten rangers celebrated in their tired state. Kale and Anthony patted each other on the back as they complemented each other's battle strategy. Jewel smiled at Raze, who simply nodded his appreciation for the other Blue Ranger. Jordan and Alexan were eagerly discussing the battle, dissecting every move in detail. Eleanor and Gideon laid on the ground, treasuring the peace that came with winning a battle. Aria took off her pink leather jacket and handed it to Alucia.

Alucia looked at the leather jacket in shock, "You can't be serious?"

"Consider it a gift between friends," said Aria. "I want to thank you for your help."

Alucia smiled at Aria and slipped the jacket on over her black and pink tunic, "How do I look."

"Like a badass," said Aria with a chuckle.

Alucia ran her hands through her hair and pulled out a small hairpin with a butterfly on it. It was made of pink jewels, "It's no leather jacket, but I hope you like it!"

Aria held the pin in her hands and pulled a section of her hair back as she put it in, "Thanks!"

"How long can you stay?" asked Anthony as he and Kale walked together.

"I'm afraid we can't stay long," said Gideon as the Rangers grouped together.

"We need to get back as soon as possible," said Alexan. "I'm sure our boss is freaking out as we speak."

"How are you going to get home?" asked Eleanor, curious as ever.

"The way we got here," said Raze. "We'll fly through the Galactic Merge again."

The Shobijin floated down to the Cosmic Protectors, "But how did you get here?"

"We flew on a transport," said Alucia. "We should probably start walking towards the park now before it gets dark."

Jordan looked to the Shobijin, "Could you use your magic to get their transport here?"

The Shobijin nodded and closed their eyes for a moment. The Rangers could feel a powerful energy coming from them. The Cosmic Protectors looked at each other in confusion. They had never seen such power before. The Rangers held their hands over their eyes as a rippling sensation occured before a silver transport floated above them. The Kaiju Rangers gasped in awe at the sight. The transport hovered to the ground and landed, creating a breeze upon impact.

"Well I guess this is it," said Kale as he turned to face Anthony.

Anthony patted Kale on the shoulder, "It's been good getting to know you."

Jewel nodded a silent thanks to Raze, to which the other Blue Ranger nodded in return.

"Man you gotta come visit me sometime," said Alexan proudly. "You know if it becomes possible."

Jordan gave Alexan a bro hug, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Gideon rubbed a tear off of Eleanor's cheek, "Aw Eleanor there's no need to cry! We'll see each other again someday!"

"I know. It's just hard to say goodbye when you've taught me so much!" said Eleanor as she fought back tears.

Alucia reached out a hand to shake, only for Aria to pull the Pink Ranger in for a hug.

"Thank you," whispered Aria as the two girls hugged.

Alucia nodded as she felt a few tears in her eyes. The two girls parted ways and Alucia walked over to the transport and began to type in the code. Aria noticed her teammates looking at her in shock. Did they really think she was stone cold all the time?

"Goodbye Cosmic Protectors," said the Shobijin. "We hope to see you again!"

"Come back anytime," said Anthony. "And good luck with your mission."

Kale nodded as he and the others boarded the transport, "The same with you! Those Crittrix are tough!"

"If you're ever in our universe," said Gideon as the doors to the transport closed. "Just look for the team that's making headlines."

The two teams waved at each other as the doors to the transport closed.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **The Transport**

"I'm going to miss them," said Alexan as he settled into a seat. "I didn't think I would, but I will."

"It was nice to meet other Rangers," said Gideon as he settled into the pilot's seat.

"It sounded like you enjoyed talking to another girl?" asked Raze as he looked at Alucia.

"It was nice," said Alucia. "I love you guys but I get a bit lonely sometimes."

"I'm sure the team won't always be like this," said Kale as he settled in next to Alucia.

Gideon flipped a few switches on the control panel and grabbed the controls. He looked through the window to make sure that the Kaiju Rangers weren't in the way. Raze tightened a seat belt and leaned back. Alexan had already fallen asleep. Kale and Alucia exchanged soft smiles as they waited for the transport to depart.

"All right guys," said Gideon. "Let's go home!"

The transport started to hover above the ground before it began it's ascension into the sky towards the Galactic Merge that was beginning to show itself in the twilight sky. Alucia looked out the windows and watched as the waving Kaiju Spirit Rangers got smaller and smaller. She knew they would see each other again. It was a feeling she had.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Monster Island**

The Kaiju Rangers waved their goodbyes as the Cosmic Rangers' transport soon was at a point of not being seen.

"It was interesting, meeting other teams," Anthony said looking at the others.

"Yeah. It's nice to know that we're not the only ones fighting for something," Jewel said crossing her arms with a light smirk coming across her lips.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" Jordan asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I hope so!" Eleanor said rather excitedly.

"We better," Aria said."Who knows? We might need to save their ass the next time," Aria said, chuckling.

"True," Anthony started. "Should we address the fact that Aria dropped her stone cold look and actually gave someone a hug?" Anthony said, causing Aria to blush with anger as she glared at Anthony.

"Do you want to die?!" Aria threatened as she approached Anthony.

"Rangers," The Shobijin interjected causing all the Rangers to stop and turn to the fairies. "We're proud of you today! Even in a short time, you came quite far!"

"It's no big deal," Aria said crossing her arms. They all looked to see that the Cosmic Ranger's transport had now been gone within eye-view, signalling it was time for the Kaiju Rangers to head home.

"We'll send you back to the Klalmic Island, you all deserve to rest," The Shobijin said holding their hands and glowed before teleporting the Kaiju Rangers back home.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Klalmic Island**

The Kaiju Rangers arrived home and they all looked at each other. They were thinking about how interesting this day was and how much they have learned today.

"Well today certainly ended in a way I never expected, but it was a good I never expect," Anthony said looking at the others.

"Agreed," Jewel nodded looking at him.

"Certainly a great day," Jordan added.

"Can't wait to see what the rest has in store." Eleanor said smiling.

"Yeah, anyway, we all should get going and keep each other posted," Anthony said and the rangers nodded saying good-bye.

"Hey!" Aria called out to Anthony causing the male to turn around as Aria approached him.

"I'm curious. Did you know that you were gonna be able to break Destroyah's horn when you blocked that attack?" Aria asked looking at him.

"Nope," Anthony responded.

"So you fully jump in there, risking your life for us with no notion that you might have lived?" Aria asked.

"Yep," Anthony said looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know" Anthony shrugged."Maybe it was something Kale told me or just watching how his team has each other's backs. I don't really know. There's something about protecting others you don't know but care for. It is somehow a nice feeling. It's been awhile since I felt that," Anthony said with a shrug. Aria was rather shocked hearing this considering how many times Anthony doesn't talk about himself.

"Maybe you aren't a bad leader then for this team," Aria complimented crossing her arms."But I will admit, watching them work together and fight and talking to Alucia felt nice," Aria said, a small smile crossing her lips. Aria looked at Anthony, her smile disappearing. "Don't tell anyone I said that or you're dead."

Anthony chuckled and turned around to get ready to walk home, "I won't but you should have more smiles like that, it helps compliment you and your look," Anthony said walking away. Aria blushed as she growled, before immediately turning around and leaving. Anthony headed home. He couldn't really tell if he was complimenting Aria as joke or if he was serious.

* * *

 ***KSvCP***

* * *

 **Leonis's Ship**

Lyon was in his lab looking over readings on the computer until he heard the door open and he turned around to see Datra.

"What brings you here this time?" Lyon asked looking at Datra as the snake lady walked forward.

"Well besides Leonis being upset, all is not lost," Datra said and Lyon raised an eyebrow. Datra pulled out a vial with some form of red-yellowish liquid in it. Lyon grabbed the vial and look at it and back at Datra. "Use your eye and take a closer look," Datra explained.

Lyon looked at her before back at the vial, his right eye glowed red as it seemed to begin examine and get a much more closer look inside the vial. In the vial seem to be tiny organisms swimming through it.

"What is this Datra?" Lyon asked looking at her and Datra smirked.

"That Lyon, is the remaining bit of Destroyah. He must have plans to retreat and regrow his body and then I grab him," Datra said looking at Lyon.

"You want to bring him back?" Lyon asked looking at Datra.

"Not just that," Datra explained. "I have something else in mind and the Emperor gave the okay for it so it's just now to know if you are up for it?" Datra asked and Lyon looked at her.

"Up for what?" Lyon asked and Datra smirked looking at her cohort. Whatever she had planned, it certainly wasn't going to be good for the Rangers.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This concludes the crossover chapter between Power Rangers Kaiju Spirt and Power Rangers Cosmic Protectors and boy oh boy, I had so much fun doing this chapter. First of all, big credit to Bookworm101234 for handling all the interactions scenes for those aren't exactly my forte and big credit to them for letting me collab with them and their rangers; seriously, if you haven't check out there stuff, you definitely could. I definitely do have plans to try and do more crossovers in the future, whether its with them or someone else, I really enjoy this.**

 **Also I hope you guys enjoy the cameo of the new rangers making the appearance, who could they be behind the mask? I sure know, but you don't. Guess you have to wait for Power Rangers Spellforce and Bookworm's Power Rangers Dino Drive to reveal them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and what we put together, and next time; we will begin the character chapters. Be sure to Read and Review and Follow and Favorite and give Bookworm a read, until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Blue's Secret

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Kaiju Spirit. I want to give huge thanks me and my beta reader; San work hard, so let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Godzilla is the property of Toho, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San. Power Rangers is now the property of Saban and Hasbro and Godzilla belongs to Tohu.  
Enjoy the Story.**

 **SYOC RULES AT THE END, IMPORTANT NOTE;**

* * *

 **Blue's Blues**

A week had passed after a few events had passed for the Kaiju rangers since they became rangers and it was an interesting experience for them. At this time though, it was night time and Jewel was asleep, but she was twisting and turning repeatedly.

 **Dream Sequence**

Jewel looked around and found herself tied to a chair in a strange white room, for once, her cool was gone and she was in a panic looking around.

"W-where am I?" Jewel asked scared as she quickly looked around until she saw a speaker.

"Your secret is out Jewel, we took your brothers away for questioning. You caused your family a lot of trouble young lady" the voice in the speaker spoke and Jewel shook her head.

"No! Please I didn't mean to, please let me go, please let me speak to them!" she frantically said as she tugged at the binds that tied her hands to the chair arms roughly as she glared around the room. She stopped as she heard creaking and turned her head around and saw a bright light and a figure walking out, a loud ominous buzzing being heard. Jewel shook her head though and the dream ended.

 **Dream Sequence End**

"Jewel!" Jewel's older brother Colin called out to her shaking her awake. Jewel's eyes widen as they shot open and she quickly rose out of her bed. Jewel looked around and saw her two older brothers looking at her in their pajamas.

"You were turning and tossing and we heard you scream in your sleep" Her other brother, Coran told her and he sat on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked looking at Jewel, "You've been coming in later than usual or you always leave early and you been coming home with marks and bruises on you" Colin said.

Jewel had been wanting to tell her brothers that she was now a power ranger, but she never could, she didn't want them to be in danger in case Leonis attacks nor did she want them to get involved.

"It's fine, just another bad dream" Jewel said trying to quickly cover up and change the subject. Her brothers looked at her but sighed realizing they weren't going to get anything out of her, not now anyway.

"Okay," Coran said, "Get some sleep, it's your turn to open tomorrow," He told Jewel who nodded in response. Colin and Coran gave her a kiss on the forehead, heading out of her room. Coran took one more look at his sister, before leaving her room. Jewel laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You think she is okay?" Colin asked looking at Coran, "a lot of things have been happening lately, she might be involved."

"No, she isn't, I know she has been acting suspiciously the last week, but if something is wrong, she will tell us" Coran responded and Colin look at him, before releasing a sigh. Both brothers look at others and back at Jewel's door, deciding to head to bed and saving this conversation for later.

"I'll tell them, hopefully," she said and look at her phone, grabbing it and she checks the time; It was almost past midnight. Jewel sighed and closed her eyes, hoping she gets at least some kind of decent rest tonight.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

"So, what do you appear to be working on today Lyon?" Datra asked looking at her colleague.

"A way to defeat the rangers" He simply said looking at a test tube.

"Oh, what monster have you come up with?" She asked.

"I already sent one down," Lyon said and Datra raises her eyebrow.

"Without consulting the emperor," She asked. "That can lead to consequences."

"I will face them, but for now, my matters are pointed elsewhere," Lyon said walking over to a computer. Datra peer over his shoulder, on the screen, was the Blue Kaiju Ranger from some of their previous fights.

"I see that the blue ranger has caught your eye," Datra said, giving a snake-like smirk.

"I'm curious about her, and hopefully StingBreaker will get the job done for me," Lyon said.

"StingBreaker, I remember that race, they infect the dreams of their prey or target in order to discover weak points and ways to combat them," Datra said, "So your only having him attack the blue ranger?"

"Exactly, but for the sake of it, I can have him attack the other rangers and find them out as well," Lyon said and Datra smirk.

"Smart move, I'll be sure to let the emperor know, to minimize the damage," Datra said and Lyon turns towards, his eyes turning into a sharp glare.

"With all due respects Datra" He started, "I don't need you covering me or assisting me in my ways to defeat the Rangers, so if it's okay with you, I would like for you to leave," Lyon told her. Datra stared at him, before turning around and leaving, letting Lyon resume his work.

Lyon looked back at the screen of the blue ranger fighting and clench his fist tightly, he could tell something was off about this one, he just needed to figure it out.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

It was the next day and Jewel was helping her brother, Colin stock up jewelry boxes in the back room of their family-owned business: Nikkos Jewelers. Colin looked at her noticing several things different things about her. For one, between the two of them, Jewel could normally carry at least two or three boxes without breaking a sweat, but she was carrying one at a time and moving at a much slower rate.

"You okay Jewel?" Colin asked catching his little sister's attention, "You been stacking boxes a lot slower than you normally do" Colin said.

"I'm fine, just a bit out of it lately," She said, she looks back to her boxes and quickly stacked them up. Her phone vibrated slightly signaling that she received a text and Jewel pulled it out, seeing it was from one of her teammates.

"Who you texting?" Colin asked, trying to take a peak but Jewel push him away.

"None of your business" She quickly said.

"Did someone make friends?" Colin teased.

"You don't need to know," Jewel responded, Colin, kept trying to grab or get a peek at Jewel's phone, till eventually. Jewel got fed up and push Colin back a bit. Colin stumbled back, hitting the boxes, part of it seem to have come from Jewel pushing, the other part was Colin playing a bit. Her other brother, Coran walked in staring at the two, his eyes shifting into a cold stare.

"What are you two doing?" Coran asked bluntly looking at them, "We have to open in a few minutes, hurry up." He stated.

"I'm trying to find out who Jewel is texting!" Colin said looking at Coran and Coran look at Colin then back at Jewel, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can have time to pester Jewel about it later, right now, we have to prepare for the work day," Coran said, "Got it Colin?" and Colin sighed and nodded in response looking at him before getting up.

Colin left out the backroom and Coran looks at Jewel, before turning around and heading out the door. Jewel sighed and look at her phone, the Rangers have started a group chats as that would be the best way to relay information to each other. The most recent message was from Anthony.

'Shobijin said they sense a monster, no Crittrix with it either apparently, I'm heading to it right now, anyone coming?' It read.

'Already?' a message from Aria said, 'we barely get to rest, but I can't right now.'

'Neither can I' Jordan responded, 'Currently at work.'

'I'll come' Eleanor responded.

Jewel look the clock, the store was gonna open soon, Jewel looks at her phone again. "Is it a good idea to go?" she thought. Jewel thought about her answer, "This shouldn't take too long, they can handle the shop while I'm gone."

'I'm in' Jewel texted back.

'Okay. The three of us will meet at the park' Anthony texted.

Jewel put her phone away and left out of the backroom. "Coran, I'm gonna head out, I need to do something."

"Jewel, we are gonna open in a few minutes, what do you need to do?" Coran asked as he watches Jewel open the door to the store.

"Its, its something important, I'll explain later, it won't take long" she stated, before leaving out of the door.

Coran watched her leave as Colin looked at him. "Where is she going?" Colin asked.

"Somewhere," Coran responded before sighing, maybe what Colin was saying last night was right.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

Anthony, Jewel, and Eleanor all met up at the park, "Well, three out of five of us here can work out" Anthony said.

"Where's the monster located?" Jewel asked wanting to get this over with and back to her brothers.

"Are you in a rush?" Eleanor asked and Jewel nodded.

"I need to hurry and get back to helping my brothers, I didn't want you guys to be at a disadvantage either, so that's why I came" Jewel responded crossing her arms, "So let's get going."

"Okay, okay, the Shobijin said he was in the park somewhere," Anthony said and as if on cue, they heard a scream.

"Let's go," Jewel said and ran towards where the screaming was coming from, Anthony and Eleanor look at each other, before following after Jewel. The three of them follow the screams stopping at the playground, seeing people run past them as they spotted the monster.

The monster looked to be like a mosquito, it had long hairy skinny legs, its body was rather buglike. Its arms were long and it only had three fingers on each hand, it also had a set of secondary arms that were scythe-like and were slightly smaller than his main arms. On top of its arms, however, were two long needles. Its face was as bug-like as they get, two sets of eyes, one were big and the other right below it small. A claw-like mouth and antennas.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that to be the monster," Anthony said and the monster turns to look at the three rangers, opening its mouth slightly, the slime-like saliva, drooling from his mouth, Eleanor cover her mouth, feeling a sick feeling coming to her stomach.

"You three should run along with the other humans, now you'll face Stingbreaker" the monster chirped, brandishing his scythe arms.

"A dumb name fitting for a disgusting monster, ready?" Anthony asked looking at Jewel and Eleanor who nodded, readying their morphers.

"Kaiju Spirit!" The three shouted opening up their morphers and touching the coin, "Spirit, Roar!" and in a brief flash of light, the three of them morphed and charged at StingBreaker. Anthony and Eleanor jumped forward, summoning their weapons, swinging them weapons at StingBreaker. He swiftly dodged their attacks but didn't notice Jewel come in with her Kanabo and swung it, hitting him in the stomach, sending him into a tree. The mosquito monster recovered and flew at the trio of rangers, before disappearing in a blur leaving the three of them surprised. Just then, they were all hit multiple times as they fell to the ground, StingBreaker showing up in front of them.

"You rangers think you'll be able to hit someone like me?" Stingbreaker buzzed.

"Any plans?" Eleanor asked looking at Anthony.

"Working on it, right now, I'll attack and try to get his attention, Eleanor, you and Jewel go in once I have his attention," Anthony said, getting up, readily his sword and charging at StingBreaker. Anthony swung his sword, but the monster dodged grabbing the black ranger arm and swinging him into the tree. Anthony, however, caught himself, grabbing StingBreaker.

Eleanor rushes forward and swung her daggers, slashing them across StingBreaker's back and he screeched in pained. He swung, his scythe arm hitting Eleanor. He left himself open to Anthony however and Anthony swung his sword at Stingbreaker's other arm, slashing it off and he screeched in pained again. StingBreaker unsheathed his wings as the began to vibrating quickly giving off a loud irritating sound, Anthony and Eleanor gripped their helmets, backing up from the pain. Jewel's eyes widen at the sound of the wings were making, they were the same one from her nightmare. Stingbreaker swung his arms, hitting Anthony and Eleanor back to the ground and rush toward Jewel as she raised her Kanabo as Stingbreaker grabbed her Kanabo, locked in with her.

"Who are you?" Jewel asked glaring as Stingbreaker smirked.

"I'm just following the command of Emperor Leonis, you, on the other hand, you are full of secrets aren't you?" Stingbreaker asked as Jewel glared.

"What do you mean by that?!" Jewel growled.

"Maybe the thing you are hiding behind your teammates, how would they feel about this information?" Stingbreaker asked, angering the blue ranger more.

"Or maybe your family, the danger you are putting them in for doing this?" Stingbreaker taunted. Jewel swung her Kanabo at him but he dodged it as it slammed into the ground.

"How do you know this?!" Jewel shouted, swinging her kanabo again, missing again, hitting the ground. She went to swing again but Stingbreaker dodged it and shot his two large needles at Jewel wrapping around her, shocking her as she screamed in pain.

Stingbreaker smirked, "Because I been inside that head of yours," he said and swung Jewel into the ground.

Jewel coughed slightly as she got up slowly, her anger rising. She grabbed her Kanabo, tighten her grip on it as it proceeded to glow blue. She swung it into the ground, releasing a blue seismic wave at Stingbreaker. Stingbreaker jumped up, causing Jewel's eyes to widen, behind Stingbreaker was Anthony and Eleanor, still slightly dazed from the ringing. Jewel tried yelling, but it was too late as the blue hit the black and yellow ranger, blowing them back, demorphing them as they hit the ground, unconscious. Jewel ran to her teammates as Stingbreaker laughed.

"Well this was fun blue ranger, but I got better things to do" Stingbreaker taunted before flying off. Jewel looked at her injured teammates, before looking at her morpher.

"Shobijin, can you teleport us back, Anthony and Eleanor are injured and need help," Jewel said and as quickly as she said that, she received a response quickly as her and the two were an envelope in a light, teleporting to Monster Island.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

Back on Monster Island, about two hours after the attack, Aria and Jordan were teleported to Monster Island as well and were contacted about the situation. The Shobijin were examining Anthony and Eleanor as the two were laying down. Jewel was standing under a tree in silence, thinking about what happened.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Jordan asked looking at the Shobijin.

"They will be fine after some rest," Shobijin said looking at him.

"How did this happen Jewel?" Aria asked looking at her. Jewel was silent, angering Aria as she approached the girl. Jewel looked up at her before turning her head.

"They got caught in the crossfire," Jewel said and Aria responded by grabbing Jewel by her shirt, pushing her into the tree.

"Crossfire?!" Aria shouted but Jewel angrily grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly causing Aria to release her grasp but not before throwing Jewel to the ground.

"Things happen that we cannot prevent" Jewel stated getting up, dusting herself off and walking away from the group.

Aria went to go follow but Jordan grabbed her shoulder, shaking his head as Aria huffed slightly.

"You two wait here to see the others when they wake, we'll go talk to Jewel," The Shobijin said, before floating off after Jewel as Aria sat next to Anthony and Jordan sat next to Eleanor.

The Shobijin caught up to Jewel who was in the clearing the rangers used for training. She was staring at a tree, slightly hitting it.

"What do you want?" Jewel asked harshly, not looking at the twin fairies.

"Something seems to be troubling you," The Shobijin said and Jewel stopped to turn her attention to them.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Jewel said to the fairies looking at them.

"What seems to be the issue?" They asked.

"Besides how I let down my own teammates, injuring them and letting a monster get away, yeah, that certainly seems to be a big issue" Jewel stated before the fairies shook their head.

"Something else is on your mind Jewel," One of the fairies said looking at her as Jewel looks at them, falling silent and looking down.

"You wouldn't understand," Jewel said looking at them.

"Jewel, we have to help you, you are a part of a team," Both of the Shobijin said looking at her. Jewel sighed looking at them, knowing she couldn't try and lie.

"That monster, he said he knew me better than the others, said he saw my dreams and knows my secrets," Jewel said, "I don't know what to do about it, I fear he might go after my brother's next."

"Jewel, are these secrets, ones you haven't told the others?" The fairies asked and Jewel nodded.

"I don't know how the others would react to if they found out, especially Aria," Jewel said looking at them.

"Jewel, when we pick you to be the blue ranger, we notice that there was a strange color to you, and we thought you were the wrong one," The Shobijin said, Jewel looking down at what they were saying before continuing, "But Anguirus decided you were a perfect choice, because he seems to know you better than we thought,"

"Really?" She asked looking at them and they nodded.

"Close your eyes, listen to him," They told her and Jewel look at them. She turns to the sky, looking up, closing her eyes. Jewel heard a roar like it was talking to her.

"Anguirus was the shield, no matter what happened to him, he was always there to fight, and always took the most damage, always went down, but he got back up and fought, even if he needed help," One of the fairies said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Jewel asked looking at them.

"Everyone has secrets Jewel, the others do as well, but what matters, is how you handle it, whether or not you decide on telling them or not, they will be there to help you back on your feet and into the fight, including Aria," The fairies said and Jewel's eyes widen.

"Really?" Jewel asked looking at them.

"Yes, when you and the others acknowledge that and can trust each other, that will further enhance your spiritual bond with Anguirus and grow stronger." The fairies said, "for now though, please go back to your family, for now, we'll contact you when the others are up," The Shobijin said.

Jewel looked at them and nodded, knowing it was the best thing she could do for now. The Shobijin held their hands out and teleported Jewel away.

"She must find herself within her family, and must open up to them, in order to grow stronger," They said looking at each other and nodding before floating back to where the other rangers were.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

"Lyon, report" Leonis commanded as Lyon walked into the emperor throne room, kneeling down as Datra and Ghidorah stood next to Leonis throne.

"Stingbreaker has sent me back the information I require to proceed my studios" Lyon replied.

"Good, but now, explain to me, why you sent down a monster without consulting me at first" Leonis said looking at him.

"With all respects, I figure that this was too little of importance to require your attention," Lyon said looking up.

"Well, it seems it has gotten the attention of the rangers," Ghidorah added in and Lyon glared at him.

"My apologies for that, I didn't think he would trigger the ranger's sense," Lyon said and Leonis look at him.

"Why did you send him down first of all Lyon?" Leonis asked, somewhere Lyon needed to tread carefully till Datra interfere.

"He sent down Stingbreaker to get a good idea of what the Rangers might be weak to, for future research, he started with the blue ranger since he figures she was the strongest one of the group and taking her down would be a huge blow to the rangers" Datra answered. Lyon looks at Datra, before turning to Lyon.

"You are forgiven, for now, Lyon, next time this happens, consult me, otherwise, there will be consequences," Leonis said looking at them. "Sound down Crittrix to give Stingbreaker some assistance than with the rangers."

"Yes sir" Lyon answered before standing and walking out of the room, he gave a side glare to Datra, seeing her give a sly smirk in return, he hated her trying to cover for him.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

Jewel stopped in front of her family jeweler. She checks her phone looking at the time, seeing it had been about an hour to an hour in a half. She pushed the door open, walking in, ready to face the consequences. The store, for the most part, was empty, it was around that time the people would calm down.

"It should be quick, huh?" Jewel heard Coran's voice said, it was blunt and demanding.

"Something came up," Jewel responded.

"We were worried," Colin said looking her.

"I'm sorry," Jewel said looking down.

"Jewel, this is much more than just a 'something came up' and a simple sorry will fix," Coran said.

"Well, what would fix things?" Jewel asked looking at her brothers.

"You being honest," Colin said looking at her.

"The people you been texting, the fact that you barely came in last week to help us, something is going on Jewel that you're not telling us," Coran said crossing his arms.

"I just, it could be dangerous if I told you, I don't want to endangered you two any more than I already have" Jewel looking at her brothers.

Coran and Colin walk over to her looking at their sister, they were both surprised to see she was slightly scared and worried. Jewel's mind was still on Stingbreaker and what he said, Jewel didn't want him to go after her. Soon Colin hugs her and her eyes widen slightly looking up.

"Jewel, we don't care about the danger," Coran said looking at her.

"We care about your safety Jewel, we don't want to lose you," Colin said pulling her closer.

"It could be a risk though, I don't want to put you in more danger then you are already in," Jewel said looking at her brothers.

"If mom and dad were here, they would have done the same, no matter the danger," Coran said.

"And we will as well, if we wanted to be safe, we wouldn't have taken you in so long ago," Colin said.

"All we want to know, if you are doing something suspicious or something life threatening, we want to know," Coran said.

Jewel look at them, before looking down at her morpher, they were right. The shared everything with each other, no secret was past them. She could tell them she was a power ranger, but she was wondering how they would believe her.

Jewel sighed, "you are right, I am hiding something and I want to tell you, but I don't know if you would even believe me."

"We'll believe you no matter what," Colin said and Coran nodded looking at her.

"Well, truth is, I am a-" Jewel paused when she heard a familiar buzzing.

"Jewel? What's wrong?" Colin asked before Jewel broke the hug, turning her attention to the door.

"I promise, when I get home tonight, I'll tell you," Jewel said before bolting out of the door to follow the sound. Her brothers watch her left, but they both look at each other and nodded, running after her, locking the door as they left. They followed Jewel, staying before her as she ran into the park. They both stayed behind her until they saw her come to a stop and in response, Coran pushed Colin into a bush, jumping into it as they both peeked out to see some bug monster Jewel was staring at.

"I see you heard my buzzing," Stingbreaker taunted as Jewel balled her hands into fists, "Your little friends still healing from the wounds you inflicted on them."

Jewel glared at him, "I'm gonna make you pay, for messing with me, for making me hurt my team and most importantly, threatening my family."

Jewel prepped her morpher as her brothers watched, "Kaiju Spirit! Spirit, Roar" She shouted and in a blue flash of light, Jewel morphed into the blue Kaiju Spirit Ranger.

"Armor Defender, Kaiju Spirit, Anguruis Ranger!" She shouted. Stingbreaker smirked and snapped his fingers as Crittrix appeared.

"Get her Crittrix!" He commanded and the Crittrix charged at her as Jewel charged at them. Jewel charged, picking up a Crittrix and throwing him into another one, another Crittrix came up behind her and slash her back, knocking her down slightly, but she turns around and headbutted the Crittrix, knocking it back. She summoned her Kanabo, swinging it hard into Crittrix, knocking it away into a tree. What Jewel didn't notice was Stingbreaker slamming into her, knocking her back. Jewel glared at him and charge at him, swinging her kanabo and he quickly dodged it, kicking her back. Stingbreaker twin needles on his arms glowed and fired several purple shots at Jewel, blowing her back into the ground, knocking her kanabo away from her. Jewel slowly tried getting up as Crittrix began to surround her.

"We got to help her!" Colin whispered as him and Coran watched this little sister get surrounded. They couldn't believe it though, she was a power ranger.

"Okay, we go at three," Coran said looking at him and Colin nodded.

"One.." Colin whispered.

"Two…" Coran muttered.

"Thre-", Both brothers stopped when energy slashes of black, pink, green and yellow came out, hitting the Crittrix around Jewel and knocking them back. Jewel looked up and Stingbreakers eyes widen, as standing there were the other four Kaiju Spirit Rangers, morphed and ready to go.

"Gee, going in and fighting on your own Jewel?" Anthony asked extending his arm to Jewel.

"You two should be resting," Jewel said looking at Anthony and Eleanor as she took his hand, being pulled up.

"Well, when we woke up and heard you were in danger, we couldn't leave you to fight alone or let Aria and Jordan end up like us," Eleanor said looking at her.

"You two should take it slow though," Jordan said looking at his fellow rangers.

"We'll be fine Jordan," Anthony said looking at them.

"I hope so, don't need you two lagging behind" Aria interjected.

"Sorry," Jewel said and all four of them turn to her raising an eyebrow behind their visors.

"For what?" Aria asked.

"Anthony and Eleanor, I'm the reason you two got injured earlier," Jewel said looking up at them.

"It's fine Jewel, we forgive you," Eleanor said looking at her.

"You do?" Jewel asked.

"The fairies filled us in on your situation, and honestly we would have done the same thing, but you are our teammate, your secrets are your own and when you ever feel like talking about them to us, we'll be there," Anthony said putting his hand on her shoulder. Jewel looked at her teammates who all nodded at her. Jewel felt a warm sensation in her heart and nodded before a small annoying buzz sound brought the Rangers back to the fight.

"You are all boring me, let's just hurry so I can kill you and report back," Stingbreaker said as his Crittrix grouped up around him.

"Okay then, the four of us will take care of the Crittrix, Jewel, can you handle Stingbreaker?" Anthony asked and Jewel nodded.

"He won't get the better of me this time," Jewel said and Anthony nodded.

"Alright Kaiju Rangers, let's go on a rampage!" Anthony commanded.

"Right!" The Rangers responded and all five of them charged into battle. Anthony, Aria, Jordan, and Eleanor fighting against the Crittrix and Jewel charging into Stingbreaker.

Anthony and Aria jumped into a group of Crittrix, Aria kicked a Crittrix away from her and turned around, swinging her naginata and slashing it in the chest. The Crittrix stumble back into Anthony, who slashed his sword across its back and kick it into a tree. Anthony used his sword to block a Crittrix attack and Aria's spear came from his left side, stabbing the Crittrix. Aria did a roundhouse, almost catching Anthony by surprised as he ducks and her foot made contact with the Crittrix, sending it into its group. Anthony's sword glowed black and Aria's naginata glowed pink and they swung their weapons, making a V, destroying the Crittrix they were fighting.

Jordan slammed a Crittrix into a tree and picked it up, throwing it into its other allies. Eleanor sped passed him slashing them repeatedly with her daggers. She kicked them back into Jordan and he swung his ax upward, catching them Crittrix and sending them flying to the ground. Eleanor's daggers glowed yellow and Jordan's ax glowed green and they swung their weapons, slashing the Crittrix and destroying them.

Jewel was slammed against a tree, ducking under Stingbreaker's needle, getting stuck in the tree. Jewel swung her Kanabo, hitting Stingbreaker in the stomach, breaking off his needle as he fell to the ground. Jewel got up and charged at him, swinging her fist, hitting Stingbreaker in the side and swinging her Kanabo into the same spot she hit him earlier sending him crashing into a tree. Stingbreaker stood up staring at her.

"Give up?" Jewel asked looking at him and Stingbreaker chuckled.

"Why should I? I have secrets on you that I bet your team would love to hear, or maybe even your brothers" Stingbreaker taunted but Jewel smirked behind her helmet.

"I don't care that you know," Jewel said and Stingbreakers eyes widen, "you know why? Because my family will always stand by me and so will my teammates because I will stand by them, even if I have to lay my life on it."

Suddenly, Jewel was engulfed in a blue aura as she stared at herself and she heard Anguirus roar inside her head. "Kaiju, Awaken!" Jewel shouted, releasing a piercing screeching knocking Stingbreaker back down. Jewel grabbed her Kanabo and her Kanabo glowed as the crevices opened slightly. The spikes on her suit slightly grew as she walked toward Stingbreaker. Stingbreaker charged at her, swinging its other scythe arm at her. She raised her arm and swung it back, breaking it off. Stingbreaker was shocked, it was like hitting a steel wall. Jewel swung her Kanabo, sending Stingbreaker into the tree and shattering it as the Rangers eyes widen at what was happening and regrouped with Jewel.

"What is that?" Jordan asked examining Jewel.

"It's what happened to Anthony when we all first morphed, remember?" Eleanor asked and they nodded.

"Kaiju Awaken," Aria said, "The fairies said it happen when your kaiju trusts you, guess Jewel fully awaken her's"

"Amazing," Jewel said and watch as Stingbreaker get up, "Let me finish him,"

Jewel walked up and slammed her Kanabo down as it vibrated, stunning Stingbreaker. Jewel right foot began to glow as she rose it.

"Earth Breaker!" Jewel shouted kicking the ground, sending a blue seismic shockwave at Stingbreaker tearing up the ground. Hitting Stingbreaker hard, his body glowed with blue electricity as he slowly fell down and blew up in a large explosion. Jewel's blue aura disappeared and she fell to one knee. Her team ran over to her, celebrating with her as her brothers watched and nodded, turning around and heading home.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

Nighttime came quickly on the island and the Rangers had all headed home for the day. Jewel walked inside her house and was met with her brothers standing in front of her with cross arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier bu-" Jewel said before being quickly cut off.

"You're a freaking Power Ranger!" Colin exclaimed causing Jewel to jump and Coran quickly hit Colin in the back of the head.

"Do you want the neighbors to hear idiot?" Coran asked.

"What.., how do you two know?" Jewel asked looking at her brothers.

"We saw you morph and fight that bug thing with your team," Coran said looking at her.

"You were amazing!" Colin said looking at her.

"Thanks, are you mad about it?" Jewel asked and Coran and Colin look at each other before shaking their head.

"Yes and no, I'm mad because I just wished you told us earlier, and no because I understand why you wouldn't want to," Coran said looking at her.

"Do you want me to stop being a ranger?" Jewel asked and her brothers shook her head.

"No, you are protecting us and everyone here, which brings me to my next point, does your team about the you-know-what?" Coran asked and Jewel shook her head.

"Good, we don't know what would happen if they found out," Colin said looking at his sister and Jewel nodded in return.

"Just be safe out there," Coran said, "We hate to lose you, we can't handle a third lost."

Jewel nodded and ran up and hugged her brothers. Coran tried pulling out but Colin pulled him tighter as the three siblings hugged each other. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Coran cleared his throat.

"Okay Jewel, get to bed, you got to be ready for the next few days," Coran said and Jewel nodded, heading upstairs, however, Jewel thought back to earlier in the day to what Anthony said.

"We'll be there," Jewel thought, "will you though when you know the truth?"

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

Lyon examined the info that Stingbreaker had given to him before his destruction, Lyon moves his robotic arm up, tapping on the screen as his red eye flashed. Lyon smirked at the information he was giving, bringing him one step closer to the answers he was looking for about the rangers.

"Leonis will be happy about this" Lyon said smirking.

* * *

 ***Kaiju Spirit***

* * *

 **A/N: Thank god this is done, nothing really to say except sorry for taking so long, but if this works out, then I have made it up with the additional four chapters (Hopefully). Jewel's episode was first because she was gonna be the hardest to decide on what to do.**

 **Update: 5/31/2019-6/1/2019: So it has been a year since I last updated this story, and I wanted to keep this story going while working on other projects. But also, some of the other authors have been tough to contact about their characters, so I want to do a soft reboot and I am reopening applications for the main cast of the story. Some old characters will stay, and some will go for new ones. I'll be posting the rules and the application here. I will make all the necessary changes when I have new characters. So I am uploading this chapter for those wondering why because this was the last chapter I made and complete, before putting a hiatus on the story.**

 **I am a huge God**

 **Rules For SYOC**

 **1). No Mary-Sues/John-Doe, standard rule, make them unique, make them stand out, etc.**

 **2). I only accept through PMs, not reviews, review takes a lot of the fun out of the character, so please submit your character through PMs and not a review. I will also have questions and concerns with your characters, so PM would be helpful.**

 **3). Again, be unique with your characters, I want them each to stand out in their own way. Be descriptive, the more info you provide with your character, the higher your chances are of being accepted, I want depth, but don't try and make their story too sad/angst, and avoid standard clinches, make them interesting.**

 **3.5). When describing personality, DO NOT do lists, I want sentences of your character's personality.**

 **4). You do NOT need to have knowledge of the Godzilla universe, this is my own way of doing it and I'll handle all the knowledge behind it, as long as you know the Power Rangers, you are fine.**

 **5). Remember to have fun when making your character, I love characters when there is love put into them.**

 **SYOC FORM**

Name:

Age:(18-25)

Kaiju Spirit/Ranger Color: (Red & Green for Male)(Silver for female)

Occupation:(If any)

Sexual Orientation:

Nationality/Ethnicity:

Face claim: ((Optional)) (for people who want to give me a good idea what there face looks like)

Appearance:

Prefer clothing:

Personality:

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies

Fears:

Relationships?:(Do you want them to be with someone or are they involve)

Family:(Explain a little bit about them)

Character Arcs:(The minimum is 2-3, I basically want like 2 or 3 episodes that are sort of circle around your character growth. This is required)

Other:


End file.
